You've got another thing comin'
by armydude
Summary: Complete after three years. Epilogue What A Wonderful World. Please R&R :D
1. You've got another thing comin

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any of the songs used herein. I am just floating an idea, because if I don't get them out I might go nuts. I am making no money, nor plan to, off of this.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Chapter 1 You've Got Another Thing Comin'

Where the hell had he been all weekend. She had noticed a drop off in the amount of time Sousuke had spent around her. It was not severe, but he would show up to meet her a bit later in the mornings and he would excuse himself earlier at night to go home. He would even miss being with her during the weekend sometimes. It was last night that she realized that she hadn't been in his apartment for nearly 2 ½ months. Every time they got together any more it was always at her place. And last night she began to think that Sousuke was hiding something from her, but what?

So taking the normal Chidori Kaname type of action, she decided this morning to find out just what was going on. They were supposed to go out later that day to get dinner, but she figured screw it and decided to drop in on him early and "See if he wanted to have lunch instead". Yea that was a good excuse, wasn't it?

She heard it from the street. Hell, she even felt the bass as she was coming up the elevator. As Kaname was walking towards Sousuke's apartment she could hear this incredibly loud music with a deep back bass and guitar riffs blaring when she got off of the elevator on Sousuke's floor.

'Who the hell has music playing that loud at noon on a Sunday' She mused.

_One life I'm gonna live it up  
I'm takin' flight I said I'll never get enough  
Stand tall I'm young and kinda proud  
I'm on top as long as the music's loud _

_If you think I'll sit around as the world goes by  
You're thinkin' like a fool cause it's a case of do or die  
Out there is a fortune waitin' to be had  
You think I'll let it go you're mad  
You've got another thing comin'_

As she walked down the hall the music got nothing but louder if that was even possible.

She arrived at the door to Sousuke's apartment she belatedly realized that it was coming from the door in front of her.

'…..What in the hell is he doing in there' "Sousuke" She shouted as she tried to ring the doorbell to no avail.

She tried knocking first, then beating on the door in front of her. She quickly came to the conclusion that trying to get Sousuke's attention over what ever that music was that was screaming from inside the apartment would be useless. 'To hell with it.' She thought as she started digging in her pocket for the spare key he had given her months before Hong Kong. She knew walking in on Sousuke like this could be a risk, but she figured with his reflexes she could get away with it.

What she saw after she got the door open utterly stunned her. She was completely floored by the sight in front of her.

_That's right here's where the talkin' ends  
Well listen this night there'll be some action spent  
Drive hard I'm callin' all the shots  
I got an ace card comin' down on the rocks _

_If you think I'll sit around while you chip away my brain  
Listen I ain't foolin' and you'd better think again  
Out there is a fortune waitin' to be had  
You think I'll let it go you're mad  
You got another thing comin_

On either side of the balcony window stood these 5 ½ foot tall speakers with more speakers around the room. Where the communications console used to be, stood some strange monstrosity in electronics. The damn thing looked more complex then the communications console that stood to the back of room, moved from its customary spot to make room for power hog in front of her. Wires and cables crisscrossed the room.

Sagara Sousuke, the original Otaku, the military misfit, and the most single minded person she had ever met, was standing in front of the balcony window facing the view across the street to her apartment with an electric guitar slung across his shoulder hanging low on his waist. Here was the source of the music thundering throughout 3 floors of the apartment building with the bass rattling the windows.

Sousuke must have had some sort of software program running because Kaname could hear the English vocals of the artist absolutely screaming as well as the drums and bass guitars playing. It seemed that the only thing that was not prerecorded was the lead guitar

_In this world we're livin' in we have our share of sorrow  
Answer now is don't give in aim for a new tomorrow_

If Kaname was flabbergasted before she did a complete face fault at what happened next. The vocals died out in a drawn out wail and it was time for a riff from the lead guitar. Sousuke never missed a beat and just dropped into this incredibly hard sounding line that seemed to scream from his soul. She could see him moving and bobbing in time with the sounds coming from guitar. His fingers danced across the frets as he moved in time with the music.

When the vocals started back up she was able to recognize the English words and although she didn't know the song she could understand the fact that Sousuke would identify with the lyrics.

_Oh so hot no time to take a rest yeah  
Act tough ain't room for second best  
Real strong got me some security  
Hey I'm a big smash I'm goin' for infinity yeah _

_If you think I'll sit around as the world goes by  
You're thinkin' like a fool cause it's a case of do or die  
Out there is a fortune waitin' to be had  
You think I'll let it go you're mad  
You've got another thing comin'_

After everything he had been through with Gauron, A21 and Behemoth, the loss of his entire team in the deserts of Helmajistan, losing some of his compatriots on board the Da Dannan due to the actions of traitors, the fight in Hong Kong, the Pacific Christmas, Amalgam, those fucking Arastols and that bastard Leonard Testarossa. Even the trials he went through at Mithral. Damn, even some of the things he went through because of her would be wearing to a person's soul.

But through it all Sousuke remained the same semi-dense military otaku that had walked into her life over a year before. Sure he had matured over that time, a lot actually. But she knew that inside he was still the same innocent noob that he was before she knew him. She loved the fact that she could still send him into a dead sweat with a few words spoken the right way.

The thing that had her stupefied right now was where the hell that this guitar ripping Sousuke had come from.

As the song came to its end she quietly whispered "Sousuke" and he whipped around dropping in to a defensive stance.

"Kaname, how did you get in?" He asked in a confused voice with a puzzled look.

"I still have the key you gave me" Kaname replied still stunned at the display she had been witness to less then a minute prior. "Souske, what the hell is going on!"

"What do you mean Kaname?" he asked with a completely innocent voice and a face devoid of deception.

Eyebrow twitched while her fingers itched for a Halisen that was currently sitting back at her apartment. She had taken to carrying it less as time went on and Sousuke had seemed to get better at understanding the normal civilian world.

"Why were you playing that guitar Sousuke?" She asked in a voice that threatened pain.

"Because I like to play, Miss Chidori" Sousuke replied, once again looking absolutely innocent.

"My God Sousuke, I could hear it out in the street. Why the Hell was it so loud." was the next question to cross Kaname's lips.

"Well because some artists music, such as Judas Priest and Disturbed just does not sound right unless it's loud" he replied as if stating the obvious. "Other music has softer sounds and tones, and raising the volume lessens the enjoyment."

"Where on God's green earth did you learn to play like that though?"

"The dexterity required is not much greater then that required to operate an A.S. Kaname. Also I was able to acquire lessons a few months ago"

"But Sousuke, why did you start playing the guitar?" Kaname asked.

"Well, do you remember what you said to me after the last time I detonated the shoe lockers after Tsubaki Issei placed a Letter of Challenge in my locker?" Sousuke asked.

"Not really, I just remember thinking that you would think people in the school would remember not to do things like that with you" Kaname replied while chuckling lightly.

After everything she had seen and especially heard that morning, nothing he said could shock her. Or so she thought.

With a completely straight face and looking Kaname right in the eye Sousuke gave his reply. "Well, you did tell me that I should find a better hobby."


	2. The Game of Love

Chapter 2 The Game of Love

Kaname stood looking at Sousuke with a look on her face that had she been in public she would have found a reason to clobber Sousuke with whatever she had at hand. As far as she was concerned the only reason she didn't was the fact that Sousuke had not a clue as to how close to mayhem he was.

'Gods above he can learn something that doesn't come from some field manual or tactical operations handbook' she thought

"I told you to find another hobby, not try and blow out the windows all the windows in the building WITHOUT explosives, Sousuke". Kaname was trying desperately to hide the blush that was turning her face into a great imitation of a ripe tomato.

The idea of Sousuke being able to learn something outside combat related knowledge was incredibly intriguing. Hell he even played as good if not better then those jackasses in the music club and he had only been working on this in his extremely limited spare time.

About that time another thought occurred to her. 'Oh crap' she thought 'Sousuke already has girls in school that think he's the cats ass. If it gets out that he can play like this they would stop at nothing to get him as their boyfriend'. Naturally this did not sit well with Kaname at all. She had worked way too hard to civilize him to give him up, although she didn't admit this even to herself, to some floozy that had no clue how high maintenance Sousuke could be.

"Miss Chidori, are you alright?" Sousuke asked with a concerned look on his face.

Kaname snapped out of her reverie with the next thought in her queue of processes. 'What a minute, maybe that was the only song that Sousuke knows. I hope!' "I was just wondering if you knew any other songs Sousuke." She asked brushing away his concern with a wave.

"Certainly I do Miss Chidori." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kaname felt her throat go tight with his deadpan comment.

"Can I hear you play again Sousuke?" she asked almost, for Kaname, timidly.

"Of course, Miss Chidori. Do you have any preferences as to what you would like to hear?"

"Well the last song was a bit hard, so how about something lighter and maybe not as loud?" Kaname asked wondering if Sousuke could even do lighter.

"Lighter and not as loud, hmmm" Sousuke pondered a moment. He had a strangely introspective look on his face, almost as if he was wrestling with something and didn't want to say anything about it. Watching him come to a decision about whatever it was, she saw his expression change to one of apprehension. Sousuke's expressions rarely departed from the professional neutral face he showed everyday. But after over a year of being on "Sagara Watch" she had become quite adept at reading what little he did show.

And right now he was apprehensive. Almost as if he had done or was about to do something seriously Otaku and knew she was about to lose it with him "Well there is an artist that I like that might suffice, give me a moment." his face growing marginally less somber then the norm for Sousuke.

He walked over to the monstrosity and moved a mouse attached to the computer that seemed to be at the heart of the equipment. He quickly brought up a menu and was searching for a particular song. While browsing for the song he wanted and going through the menus faster then Kaname could follow, she go a little curious about something.

"Sousuke, where did you get all this equipment anyway?" she asked.

Sousuke stopped his browsing and looked at Kaname with a look that said, Are you kidding? "Miss Chidori, respectfully, even I am aware of how hard it would be for a civilian to acquire some of the military hardware that I have." Kaname was starting to get peeved again. "Are you not aware that most of the weapons systems I have with me I acquired at my own personal expense." That comment spoken as if discussing the weather had Kaname speechless. Seemed it was the day for it after all. "About the only thing in the apartment that I did not purchase personally is the furniture and the communications console over there." He said pointing to the said item. "And that is only because it contains very sensitive top secret technology."

"If I could afford my own Glocks, Styer SPP's and grenades and can afford to build, modify and produce, the Bonta Kun AS, then I can certainly afford to buy quality music equipment." There was just a trace of pride and conceit in Sousukes' voice. "After all Mithril pays its personnel very well. Especially the AS pilots, and since I am the only pilot currently capable of using Lambda Driver equipped Arm Slaves I get paid even better then most of the rest. The only personnel in the Western Pacific Fleet SRT units that make more then I do is Urzu 1 and 2, and that is only because I am on half pay during my stay here in Tokyo."

It suddenly hit Kaname just how much Sousuke was giving up by staying here to protect her. And that got her to wondering just were the reasons underlying Sousuke's desire to remain here in Tokyo. She had a good idea, but she wasn't positive whether she was right or not.

Sousuke went back to browsing for the music he was looking for. He quickly found what he was looking for and queued it up. He took a few steps back into the middle of the room and pulled a pick from his pocket. He then strummed a few chords and adjusted the tune of the guitar. She took a seat in the cooking area of the apartment and this time instead of facing the balcony door he faced Kaname at the table. He then used his foot to tap a switch set into a panel box setting on the floor. Even though Kaname thought she was prepared for it, sadly she was mistaken, again. As he stood there, backlit by the early afternoon sun coming in through the balcony window, Sousuke started picking a lyrical tune and then it seemed he dropped in to the role of background player.

_Tell me just what you want me to be_

_One kiss and boom you're the only one for me_

_So please tell me why don't you come around no more_

_Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store_

He strummed and picked in the background of the lyrics, eyes closed looking for all the world like he was feeling the rhythm moving through him.

_It just takes a little bit of this_

_A little bit of that_

_It started with a kiss_

_Now we're up to bat_

_A little bit of laughs_

_A little bit of pain_

_I'm telling you, my babe_

_It's all in the game of love_

_This, whatever you make it to be_

_Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea_

_So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for_

_It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store _

Eyes closed and never once looking at the frets, Sousuke played. Face more relaxed then she could ever remember, his head and shoulders moving in a relaxed and composed manner as he played almost effortlessly.

_It just takes a little bit of this_

_A little bit of that_

_It started with a kiss_

_Now we're up to bat_

_A little bit of laughs_

_A little bit of pain_

_I'm telling you, my babe_

_It's all in the game of love_

_It's all in this game of love_

The second time the chorus played she listened, really listened to the lyrics, thanking every Kami in the heavens that she got excellent grades in English. She was nearly in tears when she realized what the singer was saying. _**It just takes a little bit of this, A little bit of that, A little bit of laughs, A little bit of pain**_. That explained their relationship to a tee.

_You roll me_

_Control me_

_Console me_

_Please hold me_

_You guide me_

_Divide me_

_Into what..._

_Make me feel good, yeah_

His time in the light had arrived and once more she was stunned by the sight of Sousuke playing. It rose from his heart and the confusion that plagued her as to why he did the things he did sometimes was washed away as she **finally** understood why he overreacted to seemingly innocuous situations. After all the shocks and surprises that morning, Kaname had an epiphany. She suddenly understood just what it was that Sousuke couldn't say out loud, why he seemed apprehensive as he choose the music to accompany.

Because he had never learned how to express his softer emotions.

Finally through a flippant comment she had made in the heat of anger, and through his own cluelessness at taking everything literally, he had for the first time found an outlet those emotions. Utterly and completely flabbergasted, she found she understood what he was trying to say through the music. He cared for her more then his own life. He would throw himself in the line of fire to protect her, and not because it was his duty. But because quite simply he loved her. Sousuke would, without a seconds thought or hesitation, almost casually toss himself in front of **any** danger that even came remotely close to her. And the only thing that would bother him would be the fact that he might not be there the next time something threatened her.

_So please tell me why don't you come around no more_

_Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store_

_It just takes a little bit of this_

_A little bit of that_

_It started with a kiss_

_Now we're up to bat_

_A little bit of laughs_

_A little bit of pain_

_I'm telling you, my babe_

_It's all in the game of love_

Well that just would not do as far as Kaname was concerned. She would have to see to it that he didn't do something stupid and get himself killed.

_It's all in this game of love_

_It's all in the game of love_

_Yeah, in the game of love_

_Roll me_

_Control me_

_Please hold me_

_(make me feel good, yeah)_

As music started to fade, she realized something else. Throughout the entire song Sousuke was asking for help. Help understanding her, understanding the world around him, and even help understanding himself. She knew that he had absolutely no idea about the gentler side of ones emotions. Well she would have to remedy that. And now that she knew why he acted the way he did, the job was not impossible, merely difficult. But as far as she was concerned it was a task that she more then capable of. The hardest part as far as she could see would be getting him to be comfortable around her, comfortable enough to start showing her how he felt. She then realized something else.

'O ohohoho I am going to have so much fun with Sousuke from now on' she thought with a slightly evil smile and a twinkling look in her eyes.

Sousuke nearly froze up when he saw the look on Kaname's face. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew he was in some kind trouble. Kaname had the same kind of look on her face that he had seen on a jaguar in the South American jungle when it had been stalking him as prey.

"Are you alright, Miss Chidori" he asked looking like he ready with the 'fight or flight' instinct.

"I'm just fine Sousuke. I do have a question though. Actually two." Kaname nearly purred.

Purring was a bad thing as far as Sousuke was concerned. It led to situations where he had absolutely no idea what was going on. Afterwards he usually had to rehydrate himself because of all the sweating he did. That was another thing that always puzzled him. How could he do all the workouts he did or go into combat facing maniacs and/or overwhelming odds and barely break a sweat. Yet when Kaname spoke to him like that he lost liters of fluids.

"What are your questions, Miss Chidori?" he asked almost dreading it.

Kaname figured she would cut him some slack and let him settle down before springing her trap. "Have you picked up any more hobbies?"

The way things were going there was **no way** he was going to come completely clean on that one. Eleanor would remain hidden for now. "Not at present Miss Chidori." Not really a lie as he was not with Eleanor right then.

"I see." She replied, knowing he wasn't telling the whole truth. 'I'll deal with that later, I don't want to overload his Otaku brain.' Sousukes look returned to his normal professional one and he started to relax thinking the worse was over. 'Think your off the hook do you, Sousuke?'

"Just why did you pick that particular song?" The purring was even more pronounced now. The question hit him like a polearm from the army of Gustavus Adolphus, his eyes going to the size of saucers and turning 3 shades of red. 'Damn this is fun' she thought almost wickedly as she stood up and slowly moved toward him. To Sousuke it looked like a big cat on a stalking approach.

"Uhhh"

"Well Sousuke?" her head slightly lowered and looking through her bangs.

"Uhhhhhhh"

That was a good answer this time as far as she concerned. It showed just how hard it was for him to say it. She was nearly on top of him now and she could see that he was sweating bullets. 'He looks like he is sitting inside a sauna'

"Come on Sousuke, you don't have to be scared." She said with a smirk.

Sousuke's eyes flashed briefly. "I am a specialist, Miss Chidori. Specialists do not get scared"

The flash didn't last long in the face of Kaname's look. She was in complete control here and she damn well knew it. The bad part for Sousuke was he knew it to.

"Really, are you sure of that?" She was nearly nose to nose with him now. For Sousuke if the purring was loud before, it was almost deafening now.

"Y y y yes" he stuttered.

"Well lets just see about that." She said as her hands were slowly reaching up to the back of his neck and she pulled herself the rest of the way up until her lips met his.

It was fairly chaste as far as kisses go, but it was enough to cause Sousuke's eyes to roll back and then to no surprise of Kaname, he fainted.

"That was for giving me so many surprises today Sousuke."


	3. I can’t drive 55

Chapter 3 I can't drive 55

It took 45 minutes to get here by train and it was a 20 minute walk to reach the garage. He had the car parked all the way out here for several reasons. Seeing as the car was in the final stages of testing and development he didn't want it too close to downtown Tokyo. Another reason was he didn't want anyone he knew (or a particular someone) to know he had it just yet. After disabling the security system he opened the door. In the middle of the concrete slab was a covered shape. Very carefully he removed the cover and got it ready to place in the trunk of the car. There she was. Nearly impossible to see in the dim light of the garage sat a long, low and mean shape. The color looked black under the low light level seeming to almost absorb what little light there was in the garage.

He used the key fob to shutdown the alarms, open the trunk and the driver's door, and activate the A.I. from the standby level he normally left it at. The computer and software was one of the hardest things to get for the car. You don't just go down to your nearest geek store and pick it up. The A.I. was almost getting to be a garrulous as AL and AL nearly drove him to distraction sometimes. Reaching into the trunk he disconnected the power cord that kept the A.I. from draining the electric system and rolled the cord up placed that in the trunk as well as the car cover. He shut the trunk after making sure that everything loose was secure. He didn't really have a lot of room in the trunk to begin with which was odd seeing as the car was nearly 3 times the size of most domestics. He went around to the left side of the car and climbed in. That was something else that was different from Japanese cars too. It was a real challenge to drive here because the driver's position was on the wrong side of the car which meant that he was driving next to the shoulder of the road.

Kazama and Ono-D as well as Kaname were to blame this time. After she told him to "find a new hobby", he went with Ono-D to Kazama's house to watch some videos. It was during this instance that one of the movies they watched was Triple X, starring Vin Deisel. Throughout most of the movie he watched politely, but disinterestedly. That is until near the end when the main character got his car back. He rented the movie on his own just to get an idea of just what went into the car. He vividly remembered the scene where Xander Cage said "I want all of that in here."

It was then that he had a vision. Arm Slaves were very hard to hide in an urban environment. But, cars were everywhere! Even if his was not as inconspicuous as he would like. Of course, the huge American car from the late 1960's, at more then 5.15 meters (203 in) long and 1.86 meters (73 in) wide, stood out almost as bad as an AS, however it was not nearly as noteworthy.

But to emplace the kind of hardware that he envisioned, a domestic car was simply too small and too underpowered. However after modifications the American car was big enough to hold all the hardware, armor and electronics he wanted, and with the modified aftermarket 500 cubic inch engine, it produced over 500 horsepower and over 500 lb/ft of torque. This, along with the Positrack rearend was more then enough to launch the car like a rocket even with all the "extras" he had put into it. The brakes were modified as well, with 9 in Brembo Disks and anti-locks on all four wheels. The tires were also huge, with 255/60/15 on the rear and 225/60/15 on the front and with run-flat technology built in.

By using new composites everywhere he could, he was even able to keep the weight of the car below 1600 kg (3500 lbs) and still have most of the passenger and engine compartment under armor. He was, justly he felt, very proud of the design of the automobile

Another reason for using the GTO was something he was slowly beginning to appreciate, the "Cool Factor". He had had to wrap his brain around that one the hard way, mostly by analogy and trial and error. He finally realized that for other people it was like when he came across a new type of firearm or weapon system that did something (to him) amazing. After that realization, he started to observe the people around him in a new light watching for the things that they thought were "Cool".

In the early planning of the car he almost used an American Cadillac as the base of the "urban tank" he wanted because it was big and had a big motor to start with. But after thinking about the reaction of Kazama and Ono-D towards the GTO of Xander Cage, he rethought that idea, and went with the car that they were all but drooling over. He had to admit after he got the car back from the paint and body specialists, Mithral retained them, but he paid for the services as he didn't want anyone at the Finance Dept. of Mithral crying foul, he was glad he decided to use the GTO rather then the Cadillac. Seeing the GTO with its multihued paint, low stance, and huge tires brought an almost atavistic thrill to him.

He inserted his MP3 player into the stereo and started the play list he had put together last Sunday. Now there was a day to remember for Sagara Sousuke. He had been practicing on the Fender guitar before going to meet Kaname for dinner in the evening. And then she had appeared behind him in the room, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin. After she caused him to pass out in his apartment he awoke alone and missing more then 30 minutes. He was still fuzzy on just what had happened there, but he knew that he had a sense of contentment that carried him into the following day.

The rest of the week though had been a test of Sousukes adrenal and sweat glands. For the entire week he had felt like he was walking through a mine field on stilts. Kaname had only lost her temper with him twice, and even then, the resulting explosion was like a hand grenade, not the usual 500 lb precision guided bomb he had become used to. The rest of the time she seemed to be purring all the time with this look on her face that frightened him out of his wits.

It was a very confusing week for the naive Specialist. But that was the past, and Sousuke had always lived in the present, mostly because dwelling on the past to much could get you killed.

He fastened the 5 point harness while the AI finished its startup process. He didn't pull the harness all the way tight yet, just enough to secure him in the traffic of the area. He would tighten it once he was closer to the test area. He started to car with a growl of the 500 C.I.D. engine and brought the rest of the systems online.

He put the car into gear and slowly pulled out of the garage. As he entered the early morning light the car changed colors from black to a deep indigo. The paint was something else he was proud of. Beautifully applied, it was also radar and heat deflective. This along with the active radar jamming made the car incredibly hard to get a lock on from military systems, let alone the jokes that the police were equipped with.

Today was the final tests of the cars engine, transmission, handling, and suspension systems. If everything worked out today, he would move the car closer to his residence, and maybe start to think about letting Kaname in on the cars existence. She seemed to realize that he had not been forthright with her last Sunday as she had asked him several times if he had any other hobbies. He rationalized that Eleanor wasn't a hobby, rather an ongoing project that had security and protection aspects. The Kamis knew that he wished he would have had Eleanor when they were running from A21 and Behemoth. The extra speed afforded by 500 hp and 500 lb/ft of torque would have been appreciated.

After leaving the vicinity of Hino, on the other side of the Hachioji area the countryside started to open up from the urban areas that are so typical of Tokyo itself. Unfortunately he would not be able to make the long run that he wanted that ran in a loop starting in Fuchu then ran through Hino, Uenohara, Otsuki, Enzan, Chichibu, Ome, Hamura, Tachikawa and finally back into Fuchu (250 klicks or 150 miles).

Rather he would have to turn to the north just before Otsuki on the 505 heading towards 139 and followed that twisting road until he got to Konagata and took another right onto 18 heading southeast to 33. It would be there that he would have to dial it back a bit as there was more and more residences increasing once he entered the Nishibara area, then on to Ome, Hamura, Tachikawa back into Fuchu(130 klicks or 80 miles)

Just before he got to his turn to the north on to the 505, he had the AS take control long enough for him to tighten his straps and settle his self deeper into the seat for his high speed run. Everything up till now had been to test the low speed handling of the car. She had performed like a dream during the low speed testing.

He had been listening to the MP3 player, with its play list of everything from Disturbed's Voices and The Game and Godsmack's Awake to Feuer frei! by Rammstein, when he made his northward turn and started into Sammy Hagar's I Cant Drive 55

After a quick check of his fuel gauge, always something to watch in a car that can go through a tank in 30 min if the driver was not careful, he retook control of the big American muscle car, downshifted to second gear and "dropped the hammer".

_One foot on the brake and one on the gas Well there's too much traffic and I can't pass No So I try my best illegal move A big black-and-white come an' touch my groove again _

As he was already doing just over the speed limit, the rear end didn't break loose, barely.

_Go on and write me up for 125 Post my face Wanted dead or alive Take my license and all that jive I can't drive 55 _

Shifting hard near the redline of the monster under the hood, he was soon pushing near an average speed of 160 kph (100 mph) dropping to 85-90 kph(53-58 mph) in some of the hairpin turns to over 240kph (150 mph) on the longer straightaways.

_Oh No Huh So I sign my name on number 24 Hey And the judge said Boy Just one more Huh I'm gonna throw your ass in the city joint Looked me in the eye Said You get my point I say yeah Oh yeah _

With the A.I. able to tap into overhead satellites and police frequencies he was able to mark the location of any major traffic and police cars. Not that they had a chance of getting a reading on his speed, but it was better to not have them after him in the first place. The car was fast, but he doubted that he could outrun the helicopters, like the Eurocopter Super Puma used by the law enforcement. With its top speed of 278 km/h (174 mph), if they were able to acquire a visual on him, then they would almost be able to follow him no matter what he did. Especially since the car was NOT equipped with ECS.

_Go on and write me up for 125 Post my face Wanted dead or alive Take my license and all that jive I can't drive 55 Oh yeah I CAN'T DRIVE 55 I CAN'T DRIVE 55 I CAN'T DRIVE 55 I CAN'T DRIVE 55 _

Because the car was heavier then anything he had driven, except for an A.S., Sousuke was careful to brake early in the turns. But the car handled like it was on rails, with the big Brembo brakes and antilocks slowing the car in perfect arcs, entering the turns high, then coming low to the opposite side of the road exiting out to the high side of the shallower turns.

_When I drive that slow It's hard to steer And I can't take my car outta second gear What used to take 2 hours Now takes all day Huh It took me 16 hours to get to L.A. _

In the sharper turns he used a different technique called power oversteer to maintain his speed. By applying power just after he started the turns and keeping it on all the way through and steering into the resulting skid he was able to exit the turn almost as fast as he entered it.

_Go on and write me up for 125 Post my face Wanted dead or alive Take my license and all that jive I can't drive 55 No No No I can't drive I CAN'T DRIVE 55 I can't drive I CAN'T DRIVE 55 I CAN'T DRIVE 55 _

North on Kami-wada is where he made his mistake, as it was there that Kaname and Tokiwa Kyouko were visiting with Mikihara Ren at the Mikihara country estate for the weekend. This was the main reason that Sousuke was testing the car today, as he knew that Kaname was going to be with Mikihara Ren. Only he assumed that they would be staying back in Sengawa on the Mikihara Place there. And with the "Mikihara Group" and Wraith to watch her he felt secure enough to come out to finish testing the car. The only saving grace was the AS that Sousuke had onboard Eleanor was able to warn him that "3 civilians are on the same side of the road as we are" as he came around the left hand curve hard and fast.

With the windows down and the MP3 Player blaring he passed the girls walking towards him while he accelerated past 120 kph (75 mph). With the sun coming from the west and slightly into his eyes, he didn't really have a good look at the girls, but they were able to get a clear look at him, and even at the high rate of closure, there was no mistaking the cross shaped scar on the left side of his face conveniently placed on the left hand side of the car due to the American design. They were buffeted by the sonic assault of the screaming engine of the GTO accelerating past them, but even that didn't drown out the music that was dopplering around them.

Strangely it was Kyouko that reacted first. "Uh, Kaname was that Sousuke that just passed us?"

Yea, I think it was Ky. Kaname replied with a strange look on her face while digging into her pocket for her cell phone. She had a feeling that she had just found out what "other hobbies" that Sousuke was into.


	4. You really got me now

Chapter 4 You really got me now

Gods above, he was dreading the coming confrontation. He was still not sure where his mistake had been. How had the information gotten out? He knew that his security had been tight and there had been no leaks from the Da Dannan end. Hell he was even sure that Kurz had kept his mouth shut. At least he had better have seeing as both Mao AND Sousuke had promised the former model and current sniper/gossip/blabbermouth immense pain if he didn't keep his mouth shut. Sousuke thought that the threat coming from him had a greater effect on the German then the ones from Mao would, mostly because Kurz so rarely heard Sousuke make threats that he didn't deliver on. Whereas threats from Mao were so common that Kurz had become mostly immune to them. He was also fairly sure that Wraith had not said anything, so for a variety of reasons he was reasonably certain that the leak didn't originate either on his end or from Mithral. So how in all the hells below and heavens above had she found out.

(20 Minutes ago)

He realized he was hitting the turns a little harder then he should. This would make it necessary to replace the tires sooner then the expected maintenance schedule and even though funding was not really a problem for him, still it was not a good habit to get into.

However putting the car through its paces hard now would give him an excellent idea of just how hard he could push the GTO in an emergency. Also SGT Sagara Sousuke of Mithral was a FIRM believer in the American idea of "You play like you train!", and he always trained as hard as he could for that very reason.

"SGT Sagara, you have an incoming call to your local cell phone. It is one of the numbers that you have designated as high priority" the A.I. informed him as he came around a curve accelerating hard bringing the car back up past the 160 kph (100 mph) mark.

"Which number is it, Eleanor?" he asked while maintaining his focus on the road and the heads-up display that kept him informed of possible threats and hazards.

"It is the number designated for Chidori Kaname, Sergeant."

"Then please take control, bring the automobile to legal speeds and put her through." he replied.

"Sagara here." he said when the connection was established.

"SOUSUKE!!" he heard coming through the phone.

"Yes, Miss Chidori?"

"Don't 'Miss Chidori' me Sousuke, I told you to call me Kaname, moron. Now make sure that you understand what I am telling you, you will meet me as soon as I get home, and you WILL bring that car with you, do you hear me!"

"Car, Kaname?"

"YES, car, Sousuke" she nearly screamed. "The purple one you are driving in, the one that I can hear over the phone. That car, you will bring it with you is that understood."

"Yes, Kaname, I hear you."

"I don't want you to hear me Sousuke, I want you to understand. There is a massive difference between hearing and understanding."

"I understand, Kaname" Sousuke replied

"Good, I will see you as soon as I get home. And dress nice because you are going to have to make up for this." and then the connection was cut leaving Sousuke completely bewildered.

"This won't end well" he said quietly and mostly to himself, however the A.I. had excellent sensors both inside and outside of the car.

"Query Sergeant, what will not end well?"

"That would be the situation I currently find myself in, Eleanor."

"And what is wrong with it, Sergeant."

"Let's just say the Miss Chidori has discovered some disturbing information. At any rate I must return to Sengawa A.S.A.P."

"Then I take it we are discontinuing the afternoons tests, and returning me to the garage."

Sousuke didn't even need to think about that one.

"No, the test will continue, however please plot a least time course back to my residence in the Tiger mansion in Sengawa. Please take into account traffic patterns, the possibility of law enforcement presence, distance and speed limits. The primary factors are civilian safety, avoidance of the police, then time limits. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sergeant. Query, when will I be returning to the garage."

"You won't, I am under strict orders to have you present this evening when Miss Chidori arrives at home."

"I was not aware that she had the authority to give you orders Sergeant."

Sousuke thought about that one with a strange, soft look on his face and replied "Only Mithral has a greater authority with me, and over the last few months even that has become questionable. However right now I need that route, is it ready"

"Yes Sergeant, on the display now."

"Very well, I am retaking control, please continue to maintain monitoring of any threats or delays to the mission."

"Roger."

(Now)

Roaring through the Japanese countryside came this huge car with music thundering from the windows. The only reason the car was not going any faster was the fact that it was not airborne. Yet! It was making for Tokyo like a tsunami. The only thing that would impede the drivers' progress would be a lack of fuel.

Sousuke sometimes wished that he could have gotten his hands on a reactor from one of the many wrecks of the Arastols that Mithral had in custody. However the self-destructs on board precluded that. Also with a reactor he would not have the growling V-8 under the hood. He would have to thank Morisato Keichi for tuning the engine and suspension.

At the time the car was still in the rough with only the body work, composite armor and most of the A.I. Systems in place. It was still missing the windows and only had a enough interior work to allow the car to be driven here to the shop Keichi worked in.

The glass had been removed in preparation for the installation of the armored glass. That action was currently on hold due to a lack of material. The body had reached the stage of scabrous multi-colored primer with much of the original steel on the fenders, hood and trunk lid being replaced with graphite composites for the weight savings allowing the addition of armor to the passenger compartment and engine bay. Some of which was truly frustrating to Morisato as he was trying work in said bay with VERY little extra room. Just changing the spark plugs was a serious undertaking now.

Whereas before the car had almost enough space under the hood to climb in there with the former 389 cid engine, now there was no choice but to lay across the new 500 cid monster that resided there now. At times if he was going to be there a while Morisato would pull a high bench to lie on next to the car to allow him to get comfortable while working.

And although "K-1" had some questions about some of the hardware in the car, in particular the mounts for weapons emplacements, the armor under the passenger compartment and engine bay (which was causing most of his problems) and the recently installed but not yet operational A.I. System, it seemed that after his girlfriend thought about it and looking the car over, she gave the project her blessing, he then clamed up and went to work like the Kami's above were counting on him.

Howling along through the countryside on his "least time approach" the guitar started wailing in a set of chords that Sousuke had been trying to learn for over 2 weeks, and he had just started to figure them out after downloading a video and watching the lead guitarist play the song. He was barely able to move his fingers fast enough to keep up, particularly in the beginning of the song.

Playing seemed to bring up something primal in him and he was only now beginning to understand it. It was the first time he had played it since last Sunday and something clicked inside him and the lyrics began to make sense to him. For the first time in his life he was understanding the meaning underlying certain songs. The song started into the heart of the music and Sousuke realized that all he had to do was substitute "Girl" with "Kaname" and suddenly the song made a hell of a lot more sense.

_Girl, you really got me now _

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' _

_Girl, you really got me now _

_You got me so I can't sleep at night _

_Girl, you really got me now _

_You got me so I don't know where I'm goin', yeah _

_Oh Girl, you really got me now _

_You got me so I can't sleep at night _

_You really got me _

_You really got me _

_You really got me _

Three-quarters of the time he had NO CLUE what he was doing around her. However, seeing as she had not knocked him out in nearly 4 months, maybe he was doing something right. He had been losing sleep trying to figure out what went on in Kanames' head. On the other hand he knew exactly where he was going and he was heading there now. The only reason he was not going faster was the fact that he was literally going airborne off of tops of small hills.

_Please, don't ever let me be I only wanna be by your side _

_Please, don't ever let me be _

_I only wanna be by your side _

_Girl, you really got me now _

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', yeah _

_Oh yeah, you really got me now _

_Got me so I can't sleep at night _

_You really got me _

_You really got me _

_You really got me _

_Oh no, no, _

As the music started into the guitar solo portion of the song, thoughts coalesced into an understanding of what the singer meant. He always wanted to be beside Kaname. She had come over to his apartment several times in the preceding week to hear him play. He found that he liked playing with her there more then he did by himself. Strangely, when he mentioned this to her and suggested that they invite some of their other classmates for some unknown reason she had absolutely forbidden him to mention it to anyone else at the school. Particularly Tokiwa Kyoko and Kazama Shinji.

_ah Girl, you really got me now _

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' _

_Ah girl, you really got me now _

_You got me so I can't sleep at night _

_Girl, you really got me now _

_You got me so I don't know where I'm goin', yeah _

_Oh yeah, you really got me now _

_Got me so I can't sleep at night _

_You really got me _

_You really got me _

_You really got me _

As he came across a slight rise in the road at better than 225 kph (140 mph) the car came completely airborne hammering the suspension of the 1600 kg (3500 lbs) car, warning alarms started to sound letting him know that he might want to restrain himself a little. He was already on highway 20 and according to the AI that would lead him all the way back into the greater Tokyo area and the traffic while still light it was getting heavier. He only hoped he arrived back home before Kaname did or there would be hell to pay.


	5. Shook me all night long

Chapter 5 Shook me all night long

She stood outside the entrance to her apartment tapping her foot while she was waiting for him. This is going to be fun she thought to herself. The idiot had no idea what he was in for. She was deliberately putting on a show of displeasure. She had called him earlier to make sure he was there and ready to go. After the last week of sitting and listening to him play for her she realized a number of things. Among them was how much she cared for the Military Moron. First there was the idea that someone besides her father cared enough about her that they were willing to jump in to incoming fire to protect her. Next was the realization of what he was willing to give up for her. All in all, it was enough to make her giddy.

Not that she let him know that. She knew very well that she had kept him off balance the whole of last week. Of course there was the occasional time he threw her for a loop as well. Like when he suggested that they invite Kazama, OnoD and Kyoko over to his place.

Last Thursday Evening

He had been playing a selection of tunes ranging from Nickelbacks' "Because of You" to "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack around to The Game Of Love (her personal favorite Thank You Very Much). "Dreams" from Van Halen nearly had her in tears and she nearly put him in traction when he did "Hot for Teacher" It was only the fact he had absolutely no idea of the meaning behind the song that saved his life.

He had just finished yet another Van Halen song when she got curious and asked him "Sousuke, why do you play so much from that group?"

He looked up from the monstrosity she had come to name "Frankenstein" because of all the different parts that had gone into its construction. "If I am going to learn a skill from someone Kaname, I wish to learn from the best. Just as when I go for training that relates to combat Mithral finds the best instructors in various skills such as hand to hand, combat life-saver/first-aid or weapons instructors. The people I have studied while learning to play are considered the best in the world. People like Steve Vai and Eddie Van Halen are among that listing."

"I see." she replied. It was then that she saw the "LOOK". The look that said he was thinking. 'Uh oh, now what is going on in the little Sousuke brain of his? This won't be good, I can see it coming'

"Kaname," he asked. It had nearly taken the halisen to get him to call her that, at least when they were alone. "I have realized that I get more satisfaction from playing when you are here" Her heart felt about to burst when he said that. And she felt like it did when he uttered his next sentence. She nearly fell out of her chair.

"It seems as the more people I play in front of the more satisfaction I will get. Considering this, do you think our friends would like to be here tomorrow evening?"

Kaname gobbled a bit trying to think at a furious rate. Ren, now she could be trusted, and OnoD and Maya might, MAYBE, possibly be able to keep their mouths shut (Yea Right!!) Shinji and Kyoko, the two biggest blabbermouths in the whole school? If they found out about Sousukes "hobby", it would be like setting up a direct satellite link to the entire hemisphere. Everyone from Alaska to Australia to South America would find out in a matter of minutes. And when that happened the "Sagara Sousuke Fan Club of Jindai High" would swoop in like the harpies they are.

Sousuke, oblivious to Kaname's reaction to his question, continued along with his line of thought "We do not have to be in school this Saturday and will be able to have an extended visit."

Kaname finally got her self under control enough to get mad, then started to calm down chanting the mantra "He doesn't understand!, He doesn't understand!, He doesn't understand!". That is not to say that she wasn't mad, far from it. It was just that she was mad at the "SSFC Jindai Branch" and he was the only thing close enough.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL THEM, SOUSUKE! YOU MILITARY MANIAC! ARE YOU OUT OF WHAT LITTLE MIND YOU HAVE!" She screamed at nearly frothing at the mouth.

The only thought that went through Sousukes mind at the time was 'She looks like a rabid jungle cat.' He wisely kept this thought to himself as it occurred to him it could have fatal consequences. "I TOLD YOU THAT I DO ALL OF YOUR CIVILIAN THINKING, IS THAT CLEAR"

"I hear you, Kaname. It is not a problem." All of the sudden he was looking at the floor and her shoe had appeared below his head. He was seeing stars for a moment. While shaking his head to clear his vision it always amazed him how fast she could move sometimes. He had not even seen her take it off.

"You hear what a lot of people say, but you never seem to understand. You keep this to yourself, you got that! It will be a problem if you don't" she growled.

He was so reminded of Commander Mardukus that he didn't even think about his response. He snapped to attention and screamed "SIR, YES SIR"

"Good, now to make up for this you have to find something nice to play for me, so get cracking!" She grinned to herself a bit after he turned back to the console. She was going to forgive him and rather easily too. But she was going to make him sweat a bit for it.

He had started browsing through the selections trying to find something when a new thought occurred to him. 'This will never do, this is no way to treat a Specialist. What to do?' Over the past few days he had noticed a pattern to her reactions to the music he selected. Some songs had her blushing, some had her smiling and laughing, while others had her flustered and embarrassed. He was not sure why she reacted the way she did, but that did not mean that he could not take advantage of it. Sousuke was about to teach her a lesson in trying to mess with a Specialist.

He picked out the song he hoped would get under her skin and stepped back to the middle of the room then hit the switch in the middle of the panel box on the floor.

The music started up with Sousuke picking a hard sounding line and dropped into an even harder one. Then the singer kicked in with the lyrics.

_She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I've ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs  
Takin' more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there_

The walls were vibrating, as well as the windows, table and the chair Kaname was sitting on, due to the volume of the music. Luckily for Sousuke Mithral had outright bought the building he lived in. They mostly used it for a safe house. Purchasing the building outright gave them the advantage of not having to do background checks on every tenant. Naturally Kaname did not know this and would not have cared if she did. Sousuke had even thought about buying the building when Mithral no longer needed it, as an investment property.

_'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quakin'  
My mind was achin'  
And we were makin' it and you -_

_Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long_

Thanks to her excellent English Kaname knew **exactly** what the vocalist was saying. And for the first time since she heard him play her jaw hit the floor. 'He can not possibly know what that song is talking about, at least I hope not. Oh Kami, what if he does. No, no way! Mao told me about his idea of what a condom was used for. Talk about clueless.'

_Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
She wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal outta me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing_

Now it needs to be said that however clueless Sousuke might be, he was by no means stupid. You do not survive as much combat as he had and be stupid. He was actually quite intelligent and he had done quite a bit of research in learning to play. This included watching videos of the artists to learn how the chords worked. And he had watched this particular video just last week. While he might not know how things worked in the civilian world, he could act. How else could he fool interrogators with false information?

_'Cause the walls were shakin'  
The earth was quakin'  
My mind was achin'  
And we were making it and you -  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
And knocked me out and then you  
Shook me all night long  
You had me shakin' and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
Well you took me_

When Sousuke started dancing and goose-stepping in a near perfect imitation of Angus Young, head banging and stroking the guitar like a phallic symbol every thought process in Kanames head crashed. He got right in her face with a lustful sneer, which he had no idea of what it meant, and Kaname just stared at him goggle-eyed. Strutting his way around the room he continued to hammer out the music.

_You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Ooooh you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah, yeah, you  
Shook me all night long  
You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me  
All night long_

The music crashed to a halt and Kaname just sat there blushing and wondering what the hell just happened. That performance of his had her libido wound tighter then the strings on his guitar. It was then that Sousukes cell let its presence be known. He placed the Fender in its stand and answered the phone.

"Sagara here…. Understood, pickup point 3 in 10 mikes, Roger." He then addressed the only other occupant of the room. "Kaname, I have to return to base and I will return late Saturday. This is unfortunate as we will not be able to have our friends over this weekend. I will see you Sunday. Please lock up when you leave." He grabbed his ready bag and ghosted to the door. As he left heading to the pickup he had a small tight smile. "Teach her to mess with a Specialist." About the time he boarded the helicopter Kaname's brain finished its restart and they both had the same thought at about the same time. One in the present and past tense and the other in the future tense

'Paybacks a BITCH'

NOW

She looked down the street and she heard and saw the same humongous indigo/purple/black car that had roared past her, Kyoko and Ren not 6 hours ago.

With a grin that would have backed off anybody except for that maniac Gauron, she muttered to herself. "That's right Sousuke, 'Paybacks a BITCH'".


	6. Departed

Chapter 6 Departed

Friday, 05:50 Hours, Merida Island

Mao adjusted the heft of the armor she was wearing by giving a practiced hop/shift to settle the weight of nearly 20 kilos of body armor, ammo, water and assault pack better onto her body. She glanced down at her watch to check the time and looked over at the entrance to the firing range seeing Sousuke and Kurz coming in carrying their assigned weapons wearing full battle dress, including full body armor, helmets, web gear and carrying their MOLLE rucksacks filled with the equipment they would need throughout the day. Sousuke, Kurz and herself were going through a required training cycle, but because it was just the 3 of them, they were going to go through it all today.

The rest of the squad had been here yesterday for semi-annual weapons qualifications. Mithril had several requirements that every soldier on the force had to meet on a regular basis. P.T. tests, First Aid/Combat Lifesaver and Weapons Quals were just a few of those requirements. Being A.S pilots they had even further testing requirements. Those were scheduled for tomorrow. Having been brought into the military lifestyle through the U.S. Marines, no matter the problems Mao might have had with the "Authorities" she was still a FIRM believer in hard, constant training. She was an NCO after all. The L.T.s job was overall command, tactics and battle planning. Her job related directly to the training and readiness of the unit. The L.T. made the decisions and the Sergeant Major implemented those decisions.

Mao had sat down in a meeting with the L.T just before the start of the training cycle and asked for permission to cycle Sousuke alone. She had some concerns about him that she wanted to address and would need the time without the distraction of the rest of the squad. Kurz was along because of regulations. Three was the minimum number of personnel you could have for mandatory testing because some of the tests required a tester, grader and victim/safety/observer/timer/lookout or whatever.

She realized that she might have made a mistake when she had asked Kurz to assist on Monday. He agreed with an almost gleeful abandon. "Sure thing, Sis. I'll be glad to run through with you and **Sousuke**." He was almost dancing when she asked him to prep the gear Sousuke would need. The problem was she had no choice in the matter. Kurz was closer to Sousuke then anyone on the base besides herself. They had all 3 fought beside the others, bleed for the others, and on more them one occasion nearly gave their life for the others. Bonds existed between the 3 of them that no one who had not been in close combat could come close to understanding. The only straight civilian, not a former combat soldier, Mao knew of that might come close was Kaname, and that was only because she had been on the receiving end of incoming fire before and stood her ground.

She had read the debriefing reports from the incident with Gauron on the Da Dannan. And while, to some, it might have looked like Kaname had been running away from the terrorists on the bridge, Mao knew better. Kaname had not been running away, she had been advancing towards an objective. Heading toward the T.A.R.O.S system that connected directly to the ships A.I., Dana. Kaname was a civilian, but Mao was impressed by the guts the girl had displayed that day. Unarmed, untrained and under fire she had escaped the bridge (with Tessa's help), avoided capture by the enemy long enough for help to arrive (in the form of Sousuke), and made it to her objective.

She then did something that made Mao's skin absolutely crawl. She climbed into the Transfer And Response Omni-Sphere and joined her mind directly to the ship. Mao knew without a doubt that she did not have the courage to do that herself. Just the thought of sharing her mind with something else gave her the heebie-jeebies. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Then there was the incident when Mithral Command had pulled Sousuke from security duty just before Hong Kong. Kaname, while armed with only a taser had succeeded in incapacitating Yu Lan. Mao had personally fought the assassin in a knife fight and in hand to hand combat and just got away with her life. Kaname was lucky to be alive. She was lucky, thought fast on her feet, and she had balls.

Yep, she might be a girl, but she had balls, great big brass cajones. Mao grinned a bit.

'May the Gods help you Sousuke, cause he was going to need it with that girl.'

Kurz almost seemed to be dancing even under the weight of weapons, armor and rucksack. All told Kurz and Sousuke were carrying 45 kilos of equipment. When she saw the over exuberant sniper she knew she was going to have a very long day.

"All right, you jackasses, let's settle down and get this over with." she growled at them. "Here's the agenda for the day. Weapons Qual, P.T. Test, Combat Lifesaver, 12 mile road march and last but most certainly not least, the combat shoot house with live ammo. Any questions?"

"Yea, Sis, I have one. When can we start grilling Sousuke." Kurz asked with a grin on his face that looked like the top of his of his head was going to fly off. His mistake was in being to close to the volatile Sergeant Major when he asked her. He received a rifle butt to the helmet for his troubles.

"If you don't settle down Weber, I will have you thrown in the stockade for 30 days for insubordination. **Is. That. Clear.**" Now, look on her face spoke of untold pain and suffering, but it was her voice that got the Sergeants attention. It was a grating sound like the of Gates of Hell opening and it was then that Weber knew she was dead serious. "The only reason I don't have Sousuke shoot you in the leg is you have to pass these Quals today. However, seeing as we do need a practice **dummy** for Combat Lifesaver, you might be able to serve as a gunshot victim. I'm not playing with you Weber. You had better keep yourself under control today. We have to much to shit to do to be screwing around with your usual antics."

Kurz had been to Hawaii on leave before. He had even gone to see Kilauea. The look in Mao's eyes reminded him entirely too much of the magma the flowed down the side of one of the worlds most active volcanoes. She was likely to really have Sousuke shoot him if he wasn't careful.

"Now then, let's get started. Weber you head into the range tower and get the targets ready, and remember no screwing around"

"Roger Sis, I got it." And he got it to. However that just meant that he would have to be more subtle then usual. He was not about to let this go. He knew that something had been bugging the Sergeant Major about Sousuke, just not what it was until last Friday.

Because Sousuke was a minor in most countries Mithral wanted someone to have oversight on him. Lt Commander Kalinin had assigned this duty to the young Sergeant's senior NCO, one Sergeant Major Melissa Mao. While not strictly in the "job listing" for the senior NCO, it did fall loosely under the "unlisted" primary duty of all Noncommissioned Officers. The care and feeding of young soldiers.

She would bring Sousuke in at irregular intervals and talk with him about pay issues, spending habits, and any problems he might be facing. She usually let him spend his well earned pay pretty much as he wished. Although the Bonta-Kun was a little over the top, she let it slide under the idea he would never learn unless he had a financial crash once on a while. So while he was free to spend his pay, Mao received statements as to where the money was going. And when the statements started showing a drastic increase in spending, she got a bit curious.

The Fender and the other equipment she brushed off without a second thought, because at least it wasn't drinking (not that she had a big problem if he did so long as he kept it in light amounts) or drugs (she would kill him).

However the car was a different story. And because he needed help with insurance, tags, title and registration, he naturally came to Mao. He knew what he wanted, just not how to go about getting it done. She had helped him look for the car that he wanted and even helped with shipping the car to Japan (Mithral transport flight with open space on the cargo plane). The rest Sousuke took from there. Getting the car modified, painted, tuned and set up.

He had asked her to keep the information confidential and she had. But she had made an error. She had been looking over Sousuke's financial statements and had been called out of her quarters/office, neglecting to secure the records. She was still beating herself up about that one.

The reason had to do with the over exuberant Sergeant currently heading to the Range Control Tower. He had walked into her quarters looking to snag some of her hi-test beer and seen the statements sitting out in the open. After giving them a quick once over, he nearly did a jig.

"OMGawd, That's why he wanted to look over my music collection! This is great! The boy's growing up! Let's see here, what else do we have." He browsed deeper into the statements. "Fender Guitar, sound boards, amps. Christ, that many speakers. No lessons that I can see, hmmm. **and a car too!!!** GOOD LORD, he bought a GTO. Armor plating, graphite body. HOLY SHIT, a 500 CID engine, what's he gonna do with it, Drag Race! Hey isn't that the computer company that supplies Mithral A.I.s. Damn he spent that much on the onboard computers. Jesus this car is a monster. Weapons, smoke emplacements, damn the paint alone cost more then my first car. What's this, Nekomi Tech? That's the hi-tech college that has won most of the motor races it's entered, must be having them tune the car" About that time he heard that door opening.

"Weber, what the fuck do you think your doing?" growled a very angry Melissa.

"Sis, I'm hurt. How could you keep this from me." whined Kurz

"Your gonna be hurt if you don't explain yourself, Weber. I ought to let the Lt Commander know what your doing. You entered my quarters without permission. And you're looking over private information that is none of your damn business. Now why?"

"Ah, come on Mao, I was just gonna snag a few brews from ya, and I see this sitting on the desk. It had Sousukes' name on it and I got curious. I know I tease the hell out of him, but he is my friend. Cut me some slack."

"And why should I Weber, he asked me to keep that private. Yea, I messed up by leaving it out, but you had no right to come in here and you damn well know it"

"True, but how could you keep this from me. I mean this is great stuff. We could rag him for months with this." he said while waving the statements around.

Melissa grabbed by the shirt with both hands and slammed him into the wall. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you, asshole! You're ragging on him to "grow up" and "become a man" and the first thing you wanna do is rag him when he starts to." she slammed him back into the wall again and let him go.

"Now here's what's gonna happen. Number 1, if you tell a soul about this before I talk to Sousuke," her voice sounded like polar ice grinding against itself, while poking him in the chest with a finger that felt like a steel rod. "I will start proceedings to have you cashiered out, gone, out of Mithral, and you know what happens to people that leave Mithral under bad circumstances. Remember Bluno? Hmm? Next pick this mess up and straighten up the desk. Then get yourself a six-pack from the fridge and get the fuck out of my room. Next time you come in here without my **express** permission you will be talking to the M.P.s. Got it?" She walked out muttering to herself.

Kurz had kept his mouth shut for the last week, he was about explode, but he did it. Now the object of his pressure had been mere inches away and Melissa had sent him to the tower. 'God, this is cruel and unusual punishment. She won't even cut me a bit of slack.'

Melissa was under some pressure to. 'Man this is gonna suck, I can't believe I gotta do this. Here we go'. she thought to her self "Hey Sousuke, we have to talk. And we have to do it before you get around Kurz again."

Sousuke was dropping his rucksack and detaching the Assault pack and pulling ammo from it. "Is something wrong with Sergeant Weber, Sergeant Major?" he asked looking up at the senior NCO.

"Yea there is, he doesn't know how to mind his own business." she replied.

"How so?"

"Look, I screwed up last Friday." she said and then paused.

Sousuke had a puzzled look and asked her "How does that apply to Sergeant Weber"

"Because I was looking over you financial statements and I got a call from the Lt Commander to come to his office. I didn't expect to gone more then 5 or 10 minutes. While I was out, that dumbass German wandered into my quarters looking for booze" she paused pinching the bridge of her nose and continued "The asshole seen the statements with your name on them sitting on the desk and he went through them. So the jackass has a good idea of what you have been up to the last 4 months."

"I see." Sousuke said quietly.

"Look I have been able to get him to keep his mouth shut for the last week, but I don't know how much longer the blabbermouth will be able to restrain himself. The thing is Sousuke he is your friend, even if he is a dumbass sometimes."

"I am aware of that, Sergeant Major" Sousuke said while continuing to ready magazines for the qualifications. "However I would like him to keep this information confined to Mithral. Kaname is aware of my music studies, but not the car. I would like to keep it that way for the time being."

Melissa had spent even more time on "Sagara Watch" then Kaname. Albeit for different reasons. And when he told her about Kaname being aware of his music, she caught something. Something quiet, almost subliminal, and under the radar. 'Something happened between them , but what? How to find out? Tease it out of him, nah he'll just clam up tighter. Ask him? Might work. Maybe not, but what the hell let's give it a try.'

"All right Sousuke, out with it." she said

"What do you mean, Sergeant Major?"

The look she gave him said "BULLSHIT" and they both knew it was.

Sousuke sighed "Very well." He went on to give her a summary of the events last Sunday and throughout the week.

"What was the song you played for her Sousuke?" His eyes opened a fraction and went back to normal. 'Gotcha Sousuke.'

"Uhhh, I do not remember the song title Sergeant Major"

"Really, OK how about the artist then?" she asked 'There's the hook.'

"Carlos Santana"

She thought furiously Santana doesn't sing much. "Who was the vocalist?" 'Here's the line.'

Sousuke didn't see the trap at all. "Michelle Branch I believe."

The wheels, cogs and gears were about to smoke in her head. Melissa "Hmmm "The Game Of Love" is the only song I know that has both of them in it." Now comes the sinker'

"Maybe that was it then" Sousuke said not looking up.

'Yes I was right' She waited until he was standing up and asked him "Sousuke, did you play a love song for Kaname?"

Lucky for Sousuke he was so sturdy because he tripped over his own feet. Melissa nearly fell down laughing when Kurz called from the tower P.A. "Range is ready, Sergeant Major"

Meanwhile in the tower Kurz was seething, seriously pissed. 'Damnit, it was unfair. How come she can rag him and I can't. This ain't right.'

"Don't worry Sousuke I'll keep this between us. OK."

He gave her a look that said it all 'Like you did the last time.'

"Trust me, it's not written down so block head up there can't get to it."

"Very well, Sergeant Major"

"Seriously though, what do you wanna do about tall, blond and stupid."

Sousuke thought about is as he was settling himself down into firing position. "I am not sure just yet however I have an idea that might be made to work, Sergeant Major."

"Sousuke, you have called me by my rank since day one, haven't you"

"Of course, that is proper military courtesy "

"OK then I want you to do me a favor. If we are talking in a group or if military decorum is required then you address me as Sergeant Major. If it is under personal circumstances then its Mao, OK. As a matter of fact let's make that an order. It will at least help you to start to tell the difference between the two."

Sousuke pondered this for a moment while he lined up for his test.

They followed the standard U.S. Army pop up range testing procedures. 20 rounds fired at 20 targets with ranges from 25 to 300 meters, two times. Once from the foxhole and once in the prone unsupported for a total of 40 rounds and 40 targets. Sousuke normally shot 40 for 40. He dropped into "The Zone" while shooting. Mind blank, eyes focused on the target, not the sights, half a breath and gently squeeze, don't jerk the trigger. After the first 20 targets fell he climbed out of the foxhole and got ready for the next group of targets in the series. While doing so he spoke to the NCO standing just behind him.

"Very well, however you should be aware that I will err to the side of military courtesy if in doubt."

"It's not a problem, Sousuke" unconsciously using his trademark phrase.

"Are we in professional or personal circumstances here?"

"A bit of both, however we are private not counting Dum-Dum in the tower, so call me Mao for now"

"Understood, Mao" spoken like he was testing the taste of it. "Miss Chidori has also asked me to call her Kaname when we are by ourselves."

"You get together with her quite a bit now don't you"

"She has come over to my apartment every night this week to listen to me play. Strangely, she told me not to invite the others in the class. I do not understand why though."

If the gears in Mao's head were spinning before, they went into overdrive now 'Oh this is great, Kurz would keep me in beer for a year for this'

After giving the tower the ready signal the targets started to pop up. Melissa watched carefully, waiting for the last 300 meter target, squatted beside Sousuke, and just as the target came up said "You know, I think Kaname likes you." and for the first since he could remember Sousuke nearly missed. It was only the years of training that allowed him to hit it because he dropped the muzzle and the round hit the berm in front of the target, ricocheting upwards into the pop up. He still hit 40 for 40 but it was a near thing. He looked over his left shoulder at the NCO standing there with what could only be called a glare. It wasn't much, but hey, this is Sousuke. Melissa caught it and laughed.

"Got ya good didn't I Sousuke."

"Yes you did, Mao." he said all the while thinking about something he thought last night.

'Paybacks a Bitch.' But how, hmm that might work. "I still do not understand why she did not want me to invite our friends over to my apartment"

"Don't worry about it to much I'm sure is will come to you." she smirked

She was getting ready for her turn on the range and Sousuke waited patiently while she fired her first 20 rounds. "Perfect score as always" she grinned at him.

'We'll see about that' he thought to him self. 'Attempt to mess up my test will you' Sousuke was inordinately proud of his military skills, so while helping her out of the foxhole he began to tell her about last night. He tried to time it to where it hit at just about the same time as the first target came up.

"That was when she told me I have to find something nice to play to make up for it." 'Would Mao fall for it?'

She did, just before the first target came up, she asked "So what did you play for her?"

And in a completely deadpan voice Sousuke answered "AC/DC Shook Me All Night Long, I even went so far as to pretend I was the lead guitarist and acted like Angus Young."

The rifle fired into nowhere and 3 targets went by before Mao could get back into "The Zone". She still qualified as Expert, but for the first time since basic, she did not shoot perfect.

Mao started cracking up laughing fit to split. "Sousuke you asshole, if that wasn't so damn funny, I'd be beating the shit out of you right now. I can just see Kaname's face while you were goose-stepping around."

"It was enlightening, Mao" he said with a straight face. There was just a trace of a smirk though.

"What did she say after that though?"

"I do not know as I received your call to be at the pick up point just after that. I asked her to lock the apartment and left to meet the helicopter."

Mao's nearly face faulted. "No you didn't"

"Yes, did I do something inappropriate?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Sousuke." she answered while thinking 'You're gonna pay for that one Sousuke, you just don't know it yet. Bet he thinks that it's over and done with. Yea right, but knowing Kaname, you're gonna pay' "So do you want to take the tower or you wanna deal with the Blonde Bonehead?"

"I think I should deal with Sergeant Weber, as I think I have figured out a way to handle him."

Alright, I'll send him down. Meet back up at the tower base when he's finished and we'll get started on the P.T. Tests."

"We are professional now correct?"

"Yep."

"Roger, Sergeant Major."

Weber was already approaching the firing position passing Mao. "Hey Babe, what happened out here. You missed 3 targets."

"Sousuke do you still have ammo on you." she called back at the waiting Soldier.

"Yes Sergeant Major, two full 20 round magazines."

She glared at the "Blonde Bonehead" and said "Shut up Weber or else!" she glanced back at Sousuke significantly.

For his part Sousuke radiated a calm menace Kurz had never felt from his younger friend.

"Sergeant Weber, the Sergeant Major has asked that I address her as Mao when we are not acting in a professional basis. May I do the same with you."

"Sure thing Buddy. Well you can't call me Mao, but you can and should call me Kurz." he replied while grabbing his young friend in a headlock.

"Very well, Kurz. Since physical threats are ineffective towards you, I should tell you that if you start to talk about what you learned inappropriately from the Sergeant Majors office, I will start to tell anyone and everyone that you have been trying to seek sexual favors from me while sober. Given my reputation on this base, no one, absolutely no one will disbelieve me. If you wish to discuss my spending habits then we can do so this evening." Kurz looked as if he had been shot in the forehead. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"Oh come on Sousuke, give me a break man, please. Ya gotta let tell someone." he pleaded.

"The Sergeant Major is climbing the tower, so you should start getting ready to fire. We can discuss this after."

Kurz hopped into the foxhole and started getting set up, talking all the while. "Dude, you go and buy a whole load of music equipment and a car. No, not a car, a classic, a GTO for Chrisakes. Then, then you start to modify the car. How far along is it anyway?"

"Complete, I plan on final testing this Sunday. Miss Chidori is going with Miss Tokiwa to visit Mikihara Ren and spend the weekend there. I will have ample time Sunday to finish final testing."

Kurz signaled Sousuke and Sousuke signaled Mao in the tower. Up came the target, down went the target. Kurz meanwhile was still talking. While the Sniper in him subconsciously took over his hands and eyes, the conscious part of his brain continued to jabber at his friend. "So who knows about all this." BANG "the guitar, your secret identity as James Bond" BANG "Oh, I know, you found Q and had him build the car right." BANG. It never ceased to amaze Sousuke, how the frivolous NCO in the foxhole could "service a target" and still be able to carry on a conversation. That was a trick neither Mao nor himself could pull off.

Sousuke felt a need to reiterate something to him though. "Kurz, Mao told you once that if it was battle between the Grim Reaper and me, the Grim Reaper had better watch out, right?" BANG

"Yea she did."

"I am serious Kurz, what you have learned I wish kept confidential. I would hate to **lose** a friend because he did something **stupid**." BANG surprisingly the target dropped

"Man your no fun, you know that?" Kurz said as he was climbing out of the foxhole.

"It is not my intention to "be fun" as you say." holding out a hand to help him up and out. "In Mithral only Sergeant Major Mao, Lt Commander Kalinin and now you know of the existence of "Eleanor". I would like to keep it that way"

"You named the car "Eleanor", **no way**, why"

"I did not name the A.I.. It was programmed to respond to that name when the car was returned to me from the company that installed it."

Kurz had dropped into the prone unsupported for the second round of the testing. He glanced over his shoulder at his "spotter" with a grin that went ear to ear. "Oh Yea, what happened to Sis when she started firing in the second set. She completely missed the first 3 targets"

"Ask her about it, lets just say that "Payback, is a BITCH"

Kurz looked fit to be tied. He was all but sputtering nearly forgetting to fire at the first target. He got the shot off with time to spare already scanning for the next.

"Be careful Kurz or I will tell Miss Chidori, Miss Mikihara, Mao, Captain Tessarosta **and** Commander Mardukus about your exploits at the hot spring."

"That ain't funny, Sousuke." laughed the sniper.

The rest of the testing went better then Mao thought it would. She even gave Sousuke a couple of light beers that evening. She figured that if he was old enough to risk his life and take up Arms to defend the Right, then he was damn well old enough to have a few beers.

A.S. testing the following day went well. Although the incident when Tessa walked in on Sousuke this morning was hilarious. Seems that she was walking around the ship half asleep and three/quarters naked and walked into the ships hanger at around 05:30 hours or as Melissa called it "Oh My God It's Early". For as long as she had been in the military Melissa was still not a morning person.

Apparently Tessa was even worse. From what Melissa could gather Tessa had been wandering around the ship late last night after having a few whiskey sours slipped to her by Mao. Mao really had no intention of getting the Captain drunk and didn't realize quite what she had done.

Sousuke being the diligent Soldier he was had arisen early to prep his machine for the days testing and found the young officer. He had tried to escort her to her cabin, but the Captain led him to the bridge instead. She sat in the Command Chair and Sousuke covered her with a blanket and headed for the hanger. How she got undressed was anybodies guess, but Mao knew that it wasn't Sousuke. At times that idiot was more at a loss then a grade schooler.

After a weird dream that Mao had not been able to tease out of her, Tessa staggered into the hanger dressed in her bra, panties and unbuttoned uniform shirt, while carrying the blanket. Upon seeing Sergeant running sims on the rebuilt ARX-7, she rushed into his arms crying "Sagara san" and proceeded to cuddle away. Sousuke looked like he had been pole-axed. Mao knew this because she had watched the recordings made by Arbalest.

Something few people were aware of was the fact that the A.S. made continuous recordings any time it was not shut down. It was one of the things that Bunny Morita had programmed into the machine under the idea that humans did the same thing.

The whole time Tessa had been snuggling into Sousuke he had stood there sweating bullets. Arms rigidly to the sides looking like he was going to jump out of his skin. And when Tessa **finally** woke up and realized where she was and what she had been doing, she jumped back babbling. Her feet got tangled in the blanket and she tumbled to the ground like the klutz she is giving the poor, over stimulated Soldier a great view straight up her body. Panties and all. Sousuke looked like he was going to explode.

The thing that made it an absolute laugh riot to Melissa was the fact that the entire time all this was happening Al was still carrying on with the simulation. And the A.I.s comments were weirdly harmonious with the actions happening right in front of it. Like when Tessa first entered and Al informed Sousuke "New hostile target detected" or when Sousuke said he didn't "understand the current situation" and Tessa cooed "What's that supposed to mean.", Al informed his operator/pilot that the "Situation is unfavorable".

When Tessa squeezed the nearly drowning Sergeant, Al responded with "A direst hit to the chest cavity." The Captain asked what she had to do to get Sousuke to call her "Tessa", "Situation is dangerous" was the A.I.s response. Melissa nearly fell out of her chair watching the tragedy unfold. The capper was when Tessa made her exit apologizing. Sousuke had asked himself "Ok, what was that?" and Al suggested "Enemy in retreat. Advise immediate pursuit"

But the real highlight of Melissa's day was when Mao and Kurz had hustled Sousuke onto the waiting airplane that would take him back to his DOOM in the form of a blue haired girl named Kaname.

Tessa appeared just as the plane started to take off and tried to confess her feelings to the oblivious Sousuke. He thought she was confessing her love of alcohol.

Because they were off duty Melissa pulled two beers out of the cargo pockets on her uniform, handing one to the NCO beside her. Popping the top she toasted the departing aircraft. "Here's to you Sousuke, may the Gods have Mercy on you, because she won't"

"What hell you talking about Babe?" he asked looking at the can in hands.

"Pay your respects to the "Departed" stupid. Tonight your buying and I'll think about telling you what Sergeant Clueless has done to himself this time"

However that was **not **the end of the tragedy that is known as Sagara Sousuke, for it seems someone else had a sense of humor, and sent an interesting 2 minute video titled Sagara'smorning.avi to clrepjindaiblue at jindaihi dot tokyo dot jp. The recipient didn't know who battleax7 at dwarvenmines dot org was, but she figured she owed them one.


	7. Lessons Sagara Style

Chapter 7 Lessons Sagara Style

Over the past week, after he had played for her the first time, she had done A LOT of thinking. Thinking while watching him play, setting in the classroom, cooking dinner or lying in her bed waiting to fall asleep. Thinking about herself, her future and the young man she was waiting for right now. And out of all the thinking a few things had been noticed, facts realized and conclusions reached.

She had noticed that no matter what was going on, if he was anywhere near her, he kept her in sight. It was VERY subtle. And didn't that just BLOW her mind. She would have never thought he could do subtle. It must have come from some Otaku surveillance training. The point was though he always had her in his line of sight. She even tested this theory. It wasn't difficult either. Like the time she went to Kyouko's desk, and deliberately leaned over while facing most of the way away from him. She could just see him out of the corner of her eyes. And the look on his face when he got a good look at her posterior that was covered to barely mid thigh by the skirt had been priceless. He had not even been looking directly at her, but he still broke into an immediate sweat. The best thing was? It confirmed what she had noticed. That he noticed her. And not as a bodyguard either

She had realized the fact that he knew what her favorite food and drinks were, and that she never had to buy lunch or dinner when he was around, he just paid for everything without even giving her a chance to open her wallet. Or the fact that she could not recall the last time she had tripped and he had not caught her.

She had also come to some startling conclusions. She had come to the conclusion that while he might be young he was no boy. She thought of him as a young man. MAN being the operable word. He might not have a lot of insight into the civilian world or interpersonal relationships. However there was no denying a few facts. He was strong, handsome in a rugged kind of way, in VERY good shape physically(years of military training would do that to you), kindhearted, polite, considerate (when he wasn't lost in a clueless fugue), willing to do anything and everything to help her (whether or not she wanted or needed it) or others around him (she thought fondly back onto the little old lady he had helped during the flirting fiasco although she still got heated when she thought about the cages ), and except for when it concerned his emotions, very brave (there was utterly NO doubts her mind as to that one, watching him charge an armed man to defend her had removed those forever). And those traits were definitely on her short list of characteristics for a man.

She had also come to another VERY stunning conclusion. It took thinking about the past and her reactions to situations that they found themselves in. Like when he had received the love letter or the kissing incident with Mizuki, or the time she had seen Tessa coming out of his shower IN A TOWEL, GRRRRR, she had been jealous. And when he and been recalled from Tokyo by his higher command, she missed him and felt vulnerable without his presence. She had not been lying when she said that she only felt safe because of him.

And that video GRRRRRRR. The message was dated yesterday, but she had not got around to looking at it until this afternoon. As far as she was concerned the only saving grace for the Moron was his actions during the incident. He had utterly NO CLUE what was going on. With arms rigidly to the sides, posture ramrod straight, and breaking out into a dead sweat he stood there babbling while Tessa cuddled into him while he was trying desperately to figure out what was happening.

It looked like Tessa was trying to up the ante for the affections of the bewildered young Soldier. He was definitely (as Kurz had put it one time) lost in the sauce when it came to the way things worked between the sexes.

Her conclusion? As frightening, sensational, and amazing as it was. She was falling for the Military Moron, hard.

And after further consideration maybe she already had. She knew that she liked him. But before Hong Kong, when she had been so scared because of the assassin Yu Lan, finding the courage to defeat the Chinese killer on the rooftops of Sengawa. Then using Wrath to help her get to Hong Kong and find the clueless Otaku, getting rid of his case of Cranial Rectumitus (he taught her that one while grumbling about Kurz one day, it means having head up your ass), booting him into Arbalest and sending him to work kicking the shit out of 5 of Amalgams Venom type A.S.es (and was she ever proud of him after that, the entire Urzu team couldn't handle 1 Venom and he dealt with 5, solo), and even afterwards, then when he stood up against the Mithral High Command so he could remain in Tokyo(with her?).

Maybe she had fallen for him already. And didn't that just scare her out of her wits. She had thought about other guys to see if they gave her the same reactions.

Fuwa sempai? Handsome? Sure, but boring.

Shirai? UGGGGGHHHH NOT.

Tsubaki Issei? Cute, but if Mizuki liked him there had to be something very wrong with him. Just look at Shirai

Hayashimizu senpai? Nope, that was Rens territory.

None of the guys she thought of even came close to giving her the fluttery feeling in her stomach like the Military Misfit named Sagara Sousuke. And the thought that some other girl might catch his eye did not sit well with her and it took awhile, but she finally identified the feeling as jealously. And the only reason she could be jealous was the fact that she wanted him for herself. Herself? Did she? Yes, she did. And once she reached that conclusion it was all over for the unsuspecting young man in the automobile that was approaching. She had decided that she wanted have the poor clueless Soldier as a significant other. The only questions going through her mind now was how to go about getting him t realize that fact.

It had a rumbling sound that could be felt as well as heard. A deep bass sound that vibrated in the chest and spoke of raw power just waiting for the touch of the accelerator. The car coming down the road could be felt from over ½ a block away, but it wasn't loud.

Kaname knew how to drive and was legal, but all the cars she had driven had been the small domestics, and except for one glaring occasion (that being the incident with A21 and the Behemoth) she had never really even broke the speed limit. The car heading towards her was a completely different animal from the domestics' altogether. The paint seemed to absorb most of the light hitting it reflecting very little of the late afternoon sunlight. It had almost none of the chrome that she had seen on other cars like it. The windows were tinted a dark purple/red, even the front windshield was tinted. Starting dark at the top and fading out as it got closer to the huge front hood.

The huge purple/black monstrosity rumbled up to the girl standing next to the curb. She watched as the car came to a halt and the driver shut the engine off killing the vibrations going through her body.

Sousuke then exited the automobile. He was dressed in a pair of nice khaki cargo pants, gray dress shirt open at the collar with a black undershirt and heavy shoes that while dressy had thick soles and uppers. The clothes were a compromise between him and her. She had helped him with the choices when purchasing the clothes, however they had his tastes in mind as well. Hence the cargos and heavy shoes. They looked nice, but you could carry more stuff (Guns, frag/smoke grenades, ammo, who knows what all else) in the cargos and the shoes would be comfortable even if you had to walk/march long distance.

She on the other hand was strictly dressed to kill in a blouse/skirt outfit that clung to her figure. The skirt ended just above the knee and was light and airy fluttering in the breeze. The blouse clung in just the right way and showed just enough cleavage so as to leave you wondering just how much you actually saw.

"You look very nice Sousuke". She said reaching out to adjust his collar. Not that it needed it, she just felt like doing it.

He responded with his usual "Uhhhhh " and she knew that she had her outfit and actions just right.

"Relax Sousuke, I'm not going to hurt you." She said sweetly, and then her voice changed to a slightly frosty tone. "Not if you tell me about this other hobby of yours that is."

"Kaname, as I have stated before I have no other hobbies besides the music."

If her tone was frosty before it became downright Arctic now. "Oh Really, then what about this car Sousuke?" she asked.

Sousuke realized that he would have to talk fast in order to defuse the K-bomb that was about to go off in front of him. "Kaname, the automobile is an ongoing project that had security and protection aspects built into it. If Eleanor had been available while we were having to escape from A21 and the Behemoth, we would not have had nearly the trouble we did." he stated calmly "Especially considering the deficient vehicle that Kurz acquired."

The fact that the car had a name set her eyebrow to twitching slightly. She put her hands on her hips and leaned slightly forward, starting to scowl at the young NCO in front of her. The lean was deliberate on her part. She had realized the effect that certain parts of her anatomy had on the young man standing in front of her and she had every intention of using the weapons at her disposal ruthlessly.

He had assumed a position of At Ease, feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind him hanging just below the small of his back and making DAMN WELL good and sure that his eyes were front and center and not front and down. He did not want to die a horrible gruesome death at the hands of the girl in front of him. "Really, well it looks like some huge gas guzzling, gear head, hot rod to me."

From seemingly nowhere a melodious feminine voice floated in the air. "Excuse me, but I resent that accusation. I am most certainly not a gear head hotrod, and while I might have a higher usage of fuel for the distance traveled, the capabilities built into me by SGT Sagara more then compensate for such shortcomings. SGT Sagara, are you sure that you want to give her command authority over me. That does not seem to be a wise course, as she seems to jump uninformed decisions."

Kaname had lost count of how many times in the last week that Sousuke had been responsible for speechlessness on her part, but it had happened again. She stood there on the sidewalk looking goggle eyed, trying to form a complete sentence. "Huh? Wha? Wher?..." It only took a moment before she recovered though. "Sagara Sousuke, just who is that?

Not who, Kaname, that is the AI of the car, Eleanor. He stated as he started walking toward the passenger side of the vehicle. Kamane just stared at him as he opened the door for her and stood there calmly waiting for her to have a seat in the car. She shook it off long enough to get into the car giving Sousuke a look along with a "Huummp" and a flip of her hair.

Sousuke then reached in to the car over her shoulders and started pulling out the straps of the 5-point harness and proceeded to explain to her how to fasten it. All of the straps reminded her of the time he handed her a waterproof bag on an airplane, asking her if she had a swimsuit then telling her to get into it and place everything else into the bag. The memory started to make her nervous because the next actions from him was to strap a harness onto her and then hook the harness she was wearing to the one he had on and without ANY warning jump from the plane. It was then that she got to thinking.

"Sousuke, why would I need to be strapped in here like I'm in a fighter jet?" She asked starting to get a little wide eyed. The fright she had received from the jump had caused her to nearly drown him upon landing (Even though she would never admit that she enjoyed the free fall.) and this setup was just a little to close to that one for her comfort.

"Eleanor is not like an unmodified automobile Kaname. This car is capable of rapid accelerations, braking and cornering. Therefore it is necessary do be secured into the car." He stated as though it was obvious.

It was a good thing that he had anticipated the fact that she liked to wear dresses and skirts because he had ordered a custom style of harness. Where the military style had the buckle coming up from between the legs, this set was modified in such a way as to have the buckle coming from the center of the car. In her case it came from the left.

"Kaname, if required, I will need you to reach between your legs and fasten the last strap. The other 4 should be sufficient to keep you secure under normal driving conditions"

The look on her face promised pain untold because of what and how he had said what he did. "What did you say Sousuke? Reach between WHERE?"

For one of a very few times the look on her face and the tone of her voice had utterly no effect on him.

With a grim, determined look on his face, he peered straight into her eyes and barked "Kaname." His tone shut her up long enough for him to tell her. "There is no discussion and I will brook no argument in this. You safety is paramount."

The look on his face and the tone he used had an unexpected side effect on her. Usually about now her temper would start to rise, but not this time. She was able to see beneath the stoic mask he normally wore. She could see and hear the very real concern for her safety that had nothing, absolutely nothing to do with his duties as a bodyguard and everything to do with how he felt about her. This time instead of her temper rising, his expression and tone set loose butterflies in her stomach and set her heart to beating. She was sure that her face was doing a good impression of a red neon sign

"That is one of the major reasons I had this automobile constructed. Under normal driving conditions the use of a 3 or 4 point safety belt is all that is needed. However as I stated before, this is not a normal automobile. Eleanor is capable of going from 0 to 160 KPH (100 MPH) back to 0 in as little as 13 seconds, and holding nearly a full G on a 100 meter skid-pad. If such violent maneuvers are required then a 5 point harness will be necessary for your safety. Now if it is required I will need you to reach between your legs, grab the last strap, fasten it into the buckle and pull the other 4 straps tight. This will keep you safely in the seat of the automobile. Now I have left a little slack in the belts for you. Are you comfortable?"

Kaname came out of her slight daze and realized that she was. Surprisingly comfortable as a matter of fact. The seats were nothing like the seats of a normal car. With deep buckets with a lot of lateral and lumbar support, and a very high back that it nearly enclosed her. Almost to the point that while she could squirm around a bit, but could not move side to side.

Pretending to act a bit petulantly she said, "Yeah, I am. So what else do I have to do before we can get moving?"

Once he had the harness secured and set for her comfort Sousuke opened a panel set where the glove compartment used to be revealing a small computer keyboard and screen with a biometric handprint sensor on the side "Eleanor, as of now Chidori Kaname is to be recognized as a primary operator. She is allowed level 2 clearances. Please log the order and begin procedures for security recognition and password creation."

Once again the feminine voice sounded "Understood SGT, order logged, Miss Chidori, please place your right hand on the scanner pad and await further instructions."

Kanames' eyes narrowed a bit at the voice and hesitantly moved her hand to the scanner pad in front of her. The pad lit up and scanned her palm print and she felt a small prick to her middle finger.

"Ouch, that hurt." she squawked jerking her hand away from the pad, looking at the tiny drop of blood that welled up. "Sooouuusukeeeee" she growled long and low. She was definitely getting heated the longer this went on. Her whole plan to get under Sousukes skin was backfiring and she was not amused.

"Just what the hell was that for?" she asked with a fire in her eyes.

Unlike before where he had remained unaffected by the look and tone, this was a completely different situation. Her safety was not on the line, just his.

His only reply was his usual "UHHHHHhh

"Miss Chidori," came the voice of the A.I. again, "the palm print and the blood sample are required in order to have the highest level of security. The blood sample will not be required again after password creation, unless there is doubt as to the identity of the user. Do you wish to create a password at this time? It is not required, however without it you will be required to submit a DNA sample every time you wish to log into this unit."

"Can I change it later?" she asked through clenched teeth while looking at Sousuke.

"If you wish, however you must be logged in to do so or SGT Sagara must log in as a level 1 administrator in order to update the password list." the A.I. replied.

"OK, how about this." She typed in a password and because she had taken some basic computer classes she knew how to make a password secure.

Ki!!5ou5ukeLA ER

All Sousuke saw was the fact that she used proper procedures for password creation. Meaning he didn't "read" it.

Kaname just sat there with a smirk muttering to herself "Bet I don't forget that password." She started thinking to herself 'OK I have to stay calm and not let his OTAKUness get me mad. It's not his fault and he is doing all this for me'

Sousuke shut the door for her and she started to take a look around the car. It was then that she noticed some things. Like the roll bar, the VERY thick glass for the windows, the fact that the backseat was nearly nonexistent (guess we won't be getting in the back soon. WHAT Where the HELL did that come from? Never mind, don't worry about that now. ) Everything she saw set off a new line of thought. 'Just how much did this car cost?'

Sousuke climbed into the drivers' seat and fastened his own harness. He then restarted the motor and Kaname once again felt the powerful bass rumble of the engine. Sousuke slipped the car into gear and pulled away from the curb and headed into the light traffic. He had an idea that he should head for an area that he could drive without too much interference from the traffic or law enforcement.

Kaname looked over at the young man driving the car and asked "Sousuke, just how much did this car cost you?"

Sousuke glanced at her with his normal professional neutral look. But she could see the barest hint of a smirk that no one besides her and maybe Mao and Kurz would be able to detect.

"More then the Bonta-kun A.S and less then the Arbalest, Kaname." He replied.

Now that answer threw her for a loop for a couple of reasons. First, she had an idea of how much went into the mini A.S. known as Bonta-kun from how despondent Sousuke was when they didn't sell like he thought they would. 'Whoa, this car cost more then that damn thing did.' The second was the idea that he would even consider spending so much on her safety. WHOA

Sousuke proceeded to maneuver the car towards the outskirts of Tokyo again, grateful that Eleanor had reminded him that he needed to get fuel before he returned home and showered and changed clothes. It was quiet in the car except for the sound of the engine purring under the long hood and music set to a low level that allowed you to hear it but still be able to converse if you wanted to. And right now Kaname wanted to. The only problem she had was working the conversion around to what it was she wanted to talk about. The two of them. So she decided to start off with something else.

"Sousuke, what did you mean by me being a primary operator?"

He glanced over at her for a second then returned his gaze to the road. "If needed you will be able to use the car to evade and escape an enemy, Kaname. We just have to get you checked out on the car's systems and performance first." He then queried the A.I. "Eleanor?"

"Yes, Sergeant" came the instant reply.

"Please access the internet and see if one of the local tracks has time available."

Now Kaname knew how to drive and didn't think she needed to be "Checked out" on the car and proceeded to inform the driver of said car. "Sousuke, you know I already have my drivers' license, so I don't need to be 'checked out' on the car."

He again turned to look at her for a just moment. For anybody else the look was a blank one, but experience had taught her different. He had looked at her like she had grown a second head. 'What was that look for?'

Sousuke looked back at the road with his contemplative face on, quickly coming to a decision. The look on his face was one she had seen before and it was never a good thing. Game Face. Because, as Mao had put it one time, the fecal waste matter was about to impact the atmospheric rotary oscillator.

"Eleanor?" It was time for a lesson, Sagara Style.

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"Are we under observation by any law enforcement?"

"Not at present, Sergeant. There are no active law enforcement vehicles within scanner range. Through triangulation all law enforcement radio transmissions read as at least 1.5 kilometers (.9 Miles)

"Very well, Engage Level 3 Evasion protocols, full engine power available, all active evasion and avoidance systems active, no offensive systems, defensive systems only"

"Understood, Level 3 Evasion protocols engaged, all active evasion and avoidance systems activated, radar and laser suppression systems up and running, offensive systems offline, defensive systems available on request. Tightening Passenger Passive Restraint Systems, be advised that both operator and primary protectee are secured to only 90 due to missing straps." At this statement the straps at her hips drew tighter pulling her deeper into the seat.

"Kaname, have you ever heard that actions speak louder then words?"

When his look had dropped into "Full Otaku" she knew it was bad news. "UHHH Yeah."

He looked back at her with a look in his eyes that told her his was angry and upset. She could barely see it but it was there. "I have informed you before that this is not a normal automobile and you do not seem to be taking this seriously. In order to be able to operate this automobile safely you have to have more training then is provided by normal drivers training classes. Just like I would not hand you a loaded handgun without going through safety procedures with you, I will not let you behind the wheel of this car without proper training. Under those conditions you could die and that is unacceptable. "

He then downshifted from fifth into second and hammered the throttle.


	8. Traction Control

Chapter 8 Traction Control

Because he was trying to make a point he had surreptitiously disengaged the traction control and the 255/60/15's in the back broke loose completely and white smoke started pouring from the rear of the car. It started to drift to the left side meaning the Kaname was having to look out of her window to watch where they were going. Just then Sousuke re-engaged the traction control causing the car to slam back to the right straightening out and launching the huge car like a rocket sled.

Kaname could feel the G's rising to the point that she could not lift her arms from her lap, and the pressure on her chest made it so she couldn't even scream. She had been on quite a few high speed roller coasters, flown in aircraft in bad weather, jumped (been thrown more likely) out of said aircraft and even been carried in the hands of Sousuke's A.S. However she had never felt this kind of acceleration.

They had only been moving about 50 KPH (31 MPH). She knew this because Sousuke had thoughtfully replaced the original speedometer with a digital one that showed dual readouts of both Metric and U.S. measurements. And in the space of a few seconds they were pushing past 160 KPH (100MPH). Sousuke shifted from 3rd into 4th gear had without even using the clutch. (She didn't know when he had hit 3rd and had only felt a jerk into the seat) He simply let off of the throttle long enough for the engine RPM's and the RPM's of the gearbox sync enough to shove the gearshift into place, causing the rear tires to bark and shoving her even deeper into the highback buckets. The speed shift resulted in a loud grinding from the tranny and Eleanor to voice a protest. "Warning, improper shift. Transmission damage possible if such techniques are used."

The engine screamed from the demands being placed on it by the driver. They had exited the main parts of the city into an area with a lighter population density and were currently climbing a hill approaching a turn that doubled back onto itself. Lightly scrubbing speed and then power oversteering into the turn he exited it like a bullet fired from his pistol. Cresting the hill the 1600 kg (3500 lb) car came slightly airborne. Dropping back to the ground with a thump the car shot forward again in a burst of speed.

About that time Eleanor chimed in. "Warning, Law Enforcement Radar detected ahead approximately 1.5 kilometers. Active and Passive Evasions will not protect against visual detection."

"Understood Eleanor, thank you" he replied while braking the car hard with the antilocks grabbing and chirping bringing the car back to legal speeds. "Disengage Evasion Protocols and resume normal scanning."

"Understood Sergeant"

With the reply of the A.I. her seatbelt slacked back to where they where before they started on the (to her) heart stopping ride. She was still too much in a state of shock to really think about what had happened. But she COULD hear Sousuke beside her.

"Kaname, do you understand now what I mean. Placing an untrained individual behind the wheel of this automobile could result in injury or death to the operator or others in or around to car. What you just experienced was only Level 3 Protocols, with none of the offensive weapons available. I am truly sorry for what I had to do. But your safety is paramount, even if that means that sometimes protecting you from yourself. For now please restrain your chastisement of me until I have brought the vehicle to a stop and we can exit the car."

She had heard everything he said and had finally regained enough control to look to her left at him. She could see the look on his face. He was willing the sit there and take what ever she hit him with. Was willing to risk her wrath and any punishment from her to protect her, even from herself. And the only request he had was not for mercy or lessening of the punishment. Merely a postponement until she could chastise him safely.

She reminded herself to remain calm again. He had just scared the wits out of her, deliberately. Her heart was only now beginning to return to a normal rhythm and she could still feel the adrenalin in her bloodstream. She looked into his steel-gray eyes. She could tell that he was not sorry for what he did, he was sorry that he had to.

And now that she had, had a chance to think about it, maybe he was right in a way. She had blown off his concerns about her driving this beast of a car. She had never been in ANYTHING that could perform like the monster she was currently riding in. Sure she had been faster before. A transpacific flight in a JAL 747 flying at 500 plus miles an hour. But that ride had been as smooth as glass and you could only feel the acceleration on takeoff. The more she thought about it the more she realized he was right. He could have tried to find a different way to tell her. That didn't change the fact he was right.

And thinking about it even more she realized something else. She liked it. It was one hell of a rush that totally eclipsed any roller-coaster or amusement park ride she had ever been on. She had been terrified and exhilarated

at the same time. Breathless and alive, heart pounding like an Okinawan Obon drum.

After having been given a glimpse of what the car can do she had to try it. After all she had driven the truck they used to escape from the Behemoth. But if she was going to get the chance she had to get "Checked Out", and now she knew why.

All these thoughts passed through her head in a few seconds. She looked out of the car to see that Sousuke was pulling to a stop. It was time for damage control.

"Sousuke, what are you doing?"

"I am stopping the car so we can exit and you can chastise me for what I just put you through." he said not looking at her, rather concentrating on the road.

"Don't." she said quietly as she placed her hand on his right forearm, the one gripping the T-handled shifter. "You were right, Sousuke. I wasn't taking you seriously. And that was wrong."

Eleanor interrupted them just then. "SGT, incoming call from Sergeant Major Mao from onboard the Da Dannan. Call connected on priority override. Go ahead Sergeant Major."

"Sousuke is everything alright? I got an E&E (escape and evade) signal from your car on my cell. I'm heading for the bridge now. Do we need to scramble." All this came out in a calm businesslike rush that was the hallmark of combat commo experience. Every word and syllable distinct, articulate, and enunciated, making sure there was no confusion as to what was being said.

Sousuke's got a little wide and his next words stunned Kaname, for the umpteenth time. "Negative, Sergeant Major. I was testing the E&E Protocols and neglected to have Eleanor disable the signal. My apologies." Kaname looked over at him to see the slightly wide eyed look he had and just stared for a moment.

"Dammit Sousuke," she growled, "That's what a checklist is for. To prevent this kind of mistake. So use the damn things. Is that clear?"

"Roger, Sergeant Major. It won't happen again. And again, my apologies."

"It's alright Sousuke." she chuckled. "I just thought I was going to get to blow something up. Call if you need anything, Da Dannan out."

Kaname was still staring at him goggle-eyed when he asked her. "Kaname, are you alright?"

Her jaw worked up and down a few times when she spoke in an amazed voice. "Sousuke, you just lied to her." Kaname didn't think she had ever even heard of Sousuke telling a lie. It just wasn't in his nature. And to hear him do so lead to a few lockups in her thought processes.

Sousuke proceeded to put the car back into gear, glancing over at her a few times. "Negative, Kaname. I spoke the utter truth. I was testing and demonstrating the E&E Protocols. To you. I just didn't tell her, what led up to the demonstration."

Kaname looked at him amazed for a moment. 'Dammit, he did it again. He was subtle. And I didn't think he could do that.'

Eleanor entered the conversation again. "SGT, I have the information you requested before your little joyride in this huge gas-guzzling, gear-head, hot-rod." Kaname's head snapped to the display in a sheepish glare. Sheepish because of her comment before they got into the car, and a glare for bringing it back up. "There is time available on a track less then 20 kilometers (12 miles) from our current location. Driving time of 18-20 minutes. Should I reserve the track?"

"Kaname, it is your choice. Do you wish to go?"

She got a look on her face that Sousuke loved seeing, one of anticipation and joy. And the fact that he was responsible for it made it even better. She started to think to herself and quickly came to a decision. "Yes Sousuke, I would. But can we go tomorrow after school. There is something I would like to do today." She replied beaming at him

"Very well, Kaname. Eleanor, please reserve the track for tomorrow after 16:00." He then slipped the car into first and pulled away from the curb. "What is it you would like to do, Kaname?"

"Just head back towards Sengawa for now." She purred with an almost predatorial look on her face. . Sousuke heard the purring started sweating a little and Kaname caught it instantly. 'OK we're back on track. Sousukes nervous and I'm in charge' she thought to herself.

What's next,

Shania Twain Im gonna getcha good

After that, you tell me.

Pat Benatars Invincible

ZZ TOP Legs


	9. Im gonna getcha good

(A.N. I would like to thank Peldor for being a sounding board, idea man and pre-reading for me. His help has been invaluable both here and in the following chapters. Please R&R as your comments spur the muse. I would also like to thank everyone that has followed these attempts since I started back in June of 06. Happy Reading)

Chapter 9 I'm gonna getcha good

20 minutes later

Kaname had directed him to the same park where the sociology club had held their now infamous contest. After stopping at a curbside vendor for something to eat, they were now strolling through the park. Their path seemed aimless, but Kaname had a destination as well as a plan in mind. She was wearing a look of a cat that got the cream.

_Let's go!_

_Don't wantcha for the weekend - don't wantcha for a night_

_I'm only interested if I can have you for life - yeah_

_Uh, I know I sound serious - and baby I am_

_You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land_

_Oh, yeah_

_So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun_

_There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone_

For the poor clueless Soldier walking beside her it was a different story altogether. His fight or flight instincts were going into overdrive. The problem was that there was no enemy to fight and no reason he could see to run away. He was more confused now then he had been in his life. For some reason, right now, Kaname frightened him more then Gauron ever thought about doing. Her actions had him in a dead sweat too. She was walking closer then normal, and sometimes her shoulder would brush against him. And then she had even gone as far as hook her arm through his while they slowly ambled around the park. Her skirt fluttered in the slight breeze showing her athletically toned legs. And the way her blouse clung to her was driving him to distraction. Particularly with what he could feel against his upper arm. 'Was that her breast?' He thought to himself. Sousuke's mind, emotions and hormones were in such an uproar that the only information he could have given, even at gunpoint, was his Name, Rank and Serial Number. Even that was questionable because all other thought processes had crashed.

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry about that_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine_

_Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

Kaname was having a blast. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. She also knew she would have to be careful. Otherwise she might overload and shut down his Otaku brain. What she was doing required a subtle touch. She had decided to stake a claim to the young man beside her and wanted to make sure no other girl crossed his mind.

_Yeah, uh, uh_

_I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be_

_I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun_

_There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone_

She was leading the conversation trying to keep it light. Not that Sousuke was able to hold up his side of it. But that was one of the things that made it even more deliciously satisfying to her.

The point of their walk was not to talk anyway. Sousuke was not suave or smooth. She was fully aware of his lack of interpersonal communication skills. He wasn't like Shirai who thought all girls wanted him. He didn't even realize what it meant when a girl left a love letter in his shoe box. Neither was he like Tsubaki who tried to impress her with physical prowess. He had already more then proved his physical abilities by keeping her alive in almost impossible situations. No, he wasn't like any other guy she knew. He was in a category unto himself.

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry about that_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine_

_Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

She had been leading him around the park in a wandering fashion with the lake fountain as her destination. She had some great memories of that fountain. She had been dressed in her mother's kimono and Sousuke had been tongue-tied looking at her. She remembered him blushing furiously as she held his arm, like he was doing now. She could remember seeing him glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, again, just like he was doing now. She smirked to herself making sure Sousuke couldn't see it. It wouldn't do to have him snap out of the fugue she had him in.

_Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby - I'm gonna knock on wood_

_I'm gonna getcha somehow honey - yeah, I'm gonna make it good_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun_

_There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone_

They were approaching the fountain following the same route they did the last time they were here. She turned toward Sousuke and looked into his steel grey eyes while sliding her hand into his. Those same eyes that had looked through the sights of countless weapons and other machines whose sole purpose was dealing out death then she could imagine; eyes that had seen death and destruction on a horrendous scale.

She could almost see the pain his life had dealt to him in those steely depths. Seeing friends and compatriots killed on either side of him when he continued to survive. How he didn't become a raving lunatic from it all was something she knew she would never understand. The only thing she could figure was that after seeing all the hurt he had, either consciously or unconsciously Sousuke had decided he was honor bound to prevent as much of it as he could.

And Sousuke had a will of iron at times. He used that will and his honor to control himself to the point, that even in the midst of combat, she had only seen him truly scared or frightened a few times. That thought brought a smile to her lips, because all of the times she remembered were when she was in danger or he thought she was hurt. Like the time she tried to scare him at the abandoned hospital, it was utterly useless. All of the creepy sounds and scary sights only had him grateful they weren't bombs, guns, major enemies terrorists or assassins. But when she had fallen through the floor and gotten covered in red paint, Sousuke thought it was blood, her blood; and it frightened him out of his wits.

The sight of him desperately scrambling across the wreckage from the ceiling and the contents of the room to get to her was something she would remember even if she got Alzheimer's in her old age. And other then the one almost mumbled response, she never did get him to admit it scared him. But that quiet "Yes" warmed her heart. While riding on the back of the bicycle she had tried to tease it out of him all the way back to the apartments, nearly causing him to wreck the bike more then once. It was for naught though. She had even tried to tickle it out of him, but to her frustration, he didn't seem to be ticklish.

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact_

_(I'm gonna getcha)_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry about that_

_(Yeah, you can betcha)_

_You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine_

_Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

She continued to hold his hand while she looked up at him. Holding the hands that she knew from personal knowledge had caused the death of other people. Not in the act of murder, not in acts of aggression, but in the act of protection. He had always acted in defense of other people. He had even been forced to kill right in front of her before. Even after they had hurt one another while on the DaDannan, he still came to save her from that traitor trying to kill her. Sure she had helped, but in the end it had still been Sousuke, that while unarmed charged into the traitors fire, never bothering to find cover or something to hide behind. That would have been the smart thing to do. He didn't do that though. He came to save her and the only thing that would have stopped him was his death.

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good_

_Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha_

_(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good_

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!_

It was time for the final steps in her plans for the day. Gathering her courage and determination she looked straight his steel-grey eyes and asked "Do you remember this place Sousuke?" She saw him relax a bit while he looked around. Then his eyes widened a bit and he tensed back up as the memory hit him. His eyes closed and he shook his head in resignation.

"I can not believe I was so stupid that day. 'Girl Hunt.' If the Sergeant Major ever finds out about that there is likely to be a funeral." He murmured quietly.

She grinned at him while ruefully shaking her head. "While funny that's not what I meant Sousuke. Do you remember what you said to me here?"

His blush returned with a vengeance and his jaw started working while he tried to formulate a coherent response. She didn't want him to pass out like last Sunday so she placed a hand on his chest. She could fell his heart pounding through the corded muscles of his chest.

"Sousuke, relax please. Just answer the question. Do you remember?" she asked softly while looking at him intently.

He looked away from her for a moment, swallowing hard, he looked back at her. She could see him doing what she did a few moments ago and gather his courage and answered her just a quietly as she had asked him. "Yes Kaname, I do. You had just saved me from my own cluelessness and were wearing the kimono your mother left you. And I told you that 'You looked beautiful.'"

"That's right. Did you mean it Sousuke?"

"Of course I did Kaname. How could you think I didn't?"

"Because that was the only time you said something like that to me and a girl likes it when the guy she likes complements her." She told him with a smirk.

For his part, Sousuke was lucky not to faint, until he had processed what she said. At that point his naiveté and cluelessness had taken hold. "I am glad to hear that Kaname. It makes it easier to protect you, than if you disliked me."

Jungle Cat Kaname made its reappearance then. "You know that's not what I mean don't you, Sousuke." The purring sound had Sousuke starting to sweat. "Answer me something, do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Very."

"Do I scare you?"

He froze at that one 'Was she nuts? Of course she scares me. Three quarters of the time I don't know what I'm doing around her. Usually it means I get struck.' Kaname could see the problems he was having and took pity on him. Not a lot though.

Stamping her foot, she barked at him just enough to get him to focus "Sousuke, don't you go cationic on me. You're too heavy for me to carry you home, not to mention how it would look for me to be carrying your carcass on the train. And I'm not sure I can drive that beast of yours yet. Now breathe, and just answer the questions. Do I scare you?"

"Sometimes, like when you use a command tone of voice or when I realize that I have done something wrong and I am about to be struck with your halisen, shoe, thrown into traffic…Uhhhh" he trailed off realizing that he might have said too much and was teetering very close to getting clobbered.

Kaname could see the light go on in his eyes as it struck. He was still clueless, but he was getting better at recognizing and controlling his "foot in mouth" disease. She once again had compassion and took pity on him.

"Sousuke, I want you to do me a favor." she said with a slight smile "You always say the first thing that comes to mind, and that's one of the things that gets me upset. I want you to really think about what you're going to say. Can you do that for me?"

"Kaname, you know I would do anything for you."

"How do you feel about me?" she asked him shyly. She saw his eyes bug out and even though it was a mild day, sweat started to bead up on his forehead. His mouth worked up and down as he started to stammer. 'He's cute when he's clueless' she thought to herself. "Sousuke, relax and think. Think about how you feel about me. Pretend your talking to yourself and say it out loud."

"I don't understand my feelings, Kaname. Except for a few brief moments, all my life has been filled with strife and combat. Even as a child, I never had the luxury of thinking about what I feel; there was never really time."

"I had a friend when I was younger. We saved each others lives several times. Yet last year when I returned to Helmajistan, I was forced to face him in combat. I came home. You can guess what happened." And she could, too. Sousukes' presence here meant that he had been forced to kill his friend.

"I can tell you what I know. When I was recalled by Mithral just before Hong Kong, I felt like the world had fallen on me and I came very close to refusing the orders. The only reason I didn't was because I was afraid Mithral would remove all of your coverage. Just before your arrival in Hong Kong, I emptied my weapon into Gauron after he told me that you had been killed. I felt like everything worth living for was gone. When I realized there was a bomb linked to his heart monitor, the only thing that made me move was reflex. I felt like I had already died."

"And when you appeared before me, I thought I was seeing a ghost. That's why I was speechless. It was only through your confidence in me that I was able to return to battle. Without you in there, I did something I never have before. I gave up. Surrendered."

"All I know Kaname, is I never want there to be a time when your not apart of my life. I want to be beside you. Protecting you, keeping you safe, trying to make you happy, and I don't know what that means."

Kaname was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, because although he hadn't said what she wanted to hear, she had heard enough. He just didn't know how to express it.

"Don't worry about that Sousuke. It's not a problem."


	10. Track Time

Kudos to Peldor for Betareading. Great idea man

Chapter 10 Track Time

Kaname exited the changing room wearing a Nomex racing suit and carrying an open face helmet. The suit didn't enhance her figure, but it didn't hide it either. There was no doubt she was female. And a bit peeved. Looking at Sousuke she asked him. "Why do I need to wear this hot thing again?"

She could see the change from his normal look. It wasn't fright or otaku or confusion. She wasn't sure what it was yet, but she was about to find out. It was "Sousuke Sensei". And just like most Sensei's, he didn't take lip from a student. It was a new side of the young man that Kaname learning about. He wasn't rude or abrasive, but he sounded calm, firm and in control. Just like a good Sensei should.

"Miss Chidori, would you play a sport without protective equipment, like softball without a helmet, or work in the lab for chemistry class without goggles and face shields?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"No, and your right, that would be dumb. I understand. It's just this suit is hot and sort of uncomfortable." she grumbled.

"I understand Kaname, the A.S. suit is the same way, but you get used to it." he reached into a bag at his feet pulling out what looked like a scrunchie for a girls hair and handed it to her. "Please use this and put your hair in a low ponytail. Then we car enter the car and get started"

She stared at the scrunchie for a second and had an evil thought cross her mind. She decided that Sousuke needed a bit of teasing. After all it was all in an effort to get him to loosen up. "Sousuke, why do you have something like this in your bag." she asked him mischievously twirling the scrunchie around her finger.

He looked over at her and informed her dryly. "If you allowed it, it was always my intention to train you on the operation of Eleanor, Kaname. Hence the Nomex suit and helmet I had in the trunk in your sizes. And although most of the A.S. pilots in Mithral are males, we have a significant number of female pilots, and the ones with long hair use these when they are in the A.S. suits to keep their hair under control."

Kaname just had a flash just then. She had seen him in his A.S. suit more then once. And the damn thing fit like a second skin. And the thought of some girl, or even worse Tessa, parading around Sousuke dressed like that...grrrrrr.

She got into the drivers side of the car and started to secure the 5-point harness while under Sousukes watchful eyes. He corrected her where needed and proceeded to pull the straps much tighter then before. He then walked around to the other side of the car and securing himself in passenger seat.

The track they were on was a Rally style track with LOTS of turns, a couple of long straights and a change in track surface from asphalt to gravel/dirt. This would allow for better training then the NASCAR style of "Go Fast, Turn Left" tracks common in the U.S. And while the NASCAR tracks allowed a higher top speed that was not what Sousuke was aiming for. He wanted her to have training that would have real world applications. He even had some road routes in mind for more advanced training on the open roads. Right now he wanted to get an idea of Kaname's basic skills and reactions and reflexes, so he had Eleanor keep the cars power levels to 60 percent of max. This gave her the chance to get used to progressively higher horsepower.

"All right Kaname, for now, you will have complete control of the car without any of the handling enhancements in use. Do not get discouraged, as it takes time to gain a new skill." he told her in a calm, firm voice. "Just start out at your fastest speed without losing control. We will work on control and technique first, and then we will worry about going faster. After each lap we will stop for a critique of the previous lap and try to see where you might need to improve and what you were doing right. We have plenty of time and will return as often as we need to. I was going to tracks twice a week for 2 months in order to learn what I needed. Do you have any questions?"

"No." was the quiet response. How could he be so calm? Here she was sitting at the wheel of one of, if not the most powerful car she had ever seen, let alone driven, and she was starting to get nervous. He was just sitting there like it was nothing. He then started to put on the helmet, fastening the chin strap. She got the idea and did the same. Once they had the protective gear in place, Kaname began the start up procedures. The most notable difference for her was the lack of a key. Instead there was a master power switch and a starter button located to the right of the steering column.

When asked about the lack of a key Sousuke pointed out that keys are a security measure. These were unnecessary because any time the car was started in any way Eleanor came online and if there was not an authorized user to bypass the alarms, there was a fuel cutoff switch that would kill the engine. Eleanor then would use the built in GPS and onboard communications to access the cell network and call for help giving the location of the car. As a last resort there was a self-destruct system that would reduce the car to a pile of melted composite and metal. Naturally he didn't mention that little tidbit of info to her as she would probably lose it with him for riding her around in possible bomb.

She got the car started and kept the clutch disengaged. Sousuke then told her to put the transmission in neutral and had her press the accelerator gently a few times to get use to the throttle response. The engine went close to redline a few times rocking the car a bit when she did. He then had her press the clutch and put it into 1st gear and ease out on the clutch. The car had enough torque that she didn't even need to press the accelerator to prevent stalling. She started out on a long straightaway just working the gears up then back down, just getting used to the way it shifted. Sousuke then directed her to the maneuver portion of the track and she entered her first set of turns. Sousuke merely watched her movements, quietly observing her reactions and reflexes. How she drove, where she looked, trying to see what she noticed about the driving surface. Anything and everything about her driving technique.

As she rounded the last of the turns heading into the straightaway she was moving faster than she ever had before, at least while she was in control of the vehicle. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could practically feel the adrenalin flowing in her veins. One hand on the wheel and the other on the shifter, eyes darting across the road, looking for the best route to take, she heard Sousuke direct her to into the pits and felt a pang of disappointment.

Once they had stopped and removed the helmets, Sousuke had Eleanor pull up a route map of the track. Using the touch screen, with Eleanors help, he highlighted most of the track using a three color scheme. Red, yellow and green. He told her that green was the places she did well, yellow neutral and red bad. What he actually said was "needs improvement", but she translated it as bad. Most of the track was highlighted in yellow and red, naturally.

This didn't sit well with her, but unbeknownst to her Sousuke had already decided to be bluntly honest in his appraisal of her driving. In his mind this fell under the domain of "Protect Kaname" and he was already in Sousuke Sensei mode. Meaning he wasn't going to take any crap. He was slowly starting to see and recognize the warning signs Kaname gave off before the K-bomb blew up. He could see her eyebrow start twitching, and after being on Kaname watch for so long, he knew the timer was ticking.

Being able to adapt was the hallmark of good Solider. And he wasn't just a Soldier, he was a Specialist. Several responses flashed through his mind in an effort to prevent the incoming round. Boldness had served him well so far, so he decided to continue in that fashion. He stopped talking and looked her right in the eye not saying a word, just looking at her intently. After a moment or two she started to feel her face grow warmer and she knew she had to derail the thoughts seeping into her head. "What?" she asked.

"Kaname, would you get upset at Kagurazaka Sensei for giving you an honest grade." He asked her quietly. And in a flash she realized what had been happening. She had been getting upset at him for being honest, because she was so used to him being clueless. Usually he would blurt out anything that popped into his head with little or no regard for how the words might affect those around him. And yet here, while he was being honest, he wasn't being cruel. He seemed to think about what he said and tried to stick to constructive criticism. She felt ashamed of her self for reactions. It was like they were hard wired into her physique. Well it was time to change that. She swore to herself then and there that she would start to think before reacting. How successful she would be was anybodies guess.

But she would, by the KAMIS, try Dammit. Even with his faults Sousuke was one of the kindest souls she had ever met. Sure he had a tendency to blow things up, but he always had good intentions at heart when he did. The problem she realized earlier that week was his childhood. When the slightest hesitation, faltering or failure to take something seriously could lead to your death, you tended to react immediately and take EVERYTHING seriously. Whether it was the possibility of someone hiding a trap within your shoe locker, or you see a flash of light that could be the light reflecting off of a snipers sight, or what looks like a laser pointed at your teacher. (He had finally gotten the chance to explain what happened after they returned from Hong Kong). He also had the problem of guarding her to keep in mind as well.

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "No Sousuke I wouldn't and you're right. So why don't you explain what I need to do, OK?" Nodding he directed her back onto the track.

The next three hours were some of the most grueling she had ever endured. He would have her go down a straightaway coaching her on the best ways to get the most out of the massive amount of horsepower built into the car. When to shift, when to hold the engine at RPMs, when to downshift. One of the strangest things for her was being in 4th or 5th gear while cruising at 55-60 kph(34-37mph) or faster and dropping into 2nd. He would send her into a curve repeatedly directing her on the best line to follow to be able to maintain speed through the curve. The hardest thing she tried to do was using power oversteer in the sharp curves that littered the Rally track. She would either apply too much power and spin out or she didn't use enough and wound up in the grass lining the track. In typical Chidori Kaname fashion the more she failed the more she tried and the madder she got. Luckily for her 'Sensei' she realized that it was not his fault and wasn't getting mad at him.

Through it all Sousuke calmly talked her through the techniques gently guiding her into the proper lane, telling her when to shift, walking her step by step through the motions. She learned fast that he was a gentle teacher. Never berating her, yet at the same time he didn't hold back on constructive criticism. It was always, 'here is what you need to do to get it right'. When they finished one procedure or technique he gave her an honest appraisal of how she did.

One time she just about really lost her temper saying that it was impossible to do what he was asking of her. He just calmly asked he to stop the car, they switched places, and he hammered through the course at nearly double her best speed. Once they reached the pits he looked over at her and explained to her. "Kaname, how long did it take you to learn to play Softball?" he asked. "To be able to properly swing, throw and catch? Then gain the skill to use what you learned?"

She sighed and said "I dunno, 2, 3 years I guess. It's just so frustrating. I see you doing this and it looks so easy."

"Kaname, I informed you before, I was coming to the track to hone my driving skills at least twice a week for months. I have also been to a driver training course for security and protective service personnel. It is only natural that I have these skills. Just like it took me a long time to learn to pilot an A.S. You have done much better then I expected you to do with as little training as you have. You have most of the techniques you need. You merely need to practice the skills. It takes time, do not get discouraged. Once you have the driving skills mastered then I will start training you to use the onboard weapons systems. We have all the time we need. It's not a problem."

Sousuke didn't realize just how wrong he was.


	11. Knockin' on heaven's door

Peldor has really helped me through the nasty case of writers block I was experiencing. I knew where I wanted to go with this but I wasn't sure how to get there. For the next few chapters, while there might be some humor involved, it's going to get a bit dark.

Chapter 11 Knockin' on heaven's door

She was mad. Not that it was an unusual thing for her. No, mad didn't even begin to describe the state she was in right then. She had been mad before, mad, upset, even angry. The emotion she was feeling went beyond and eclipsed everything she had felt before and pushed her straight into the realm of completely, totally, and utterly furious. In short she was PISSED.

Normally these emotions would be caused by the actions of a certain clueless Soldier. And in a way that was the case this time. Just not for the reasons that they were before. This time although he was involved, it wasn't his fault. No, this time someone else was to blame entirely.

She was very upset at Tessa in particular and Mithral in general, but she couldn't hold that against them. They had their priorities, and while she might not like it, she understood them. Having to be around a certain Otaku had given her a better appreciation for the duties and responsibilities that faced the anti-terrorist organization.

_Mama take this badge from me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

So while she was upset at them, she honestly couldn't find it in her to blame them for the responses she received. And even if they wanted to help her there was almost no way for them to do so. Not in the time that was available. Not before it might be too late, too late for one person, a person that had come to mean so much to her. Someone that made her feel safe, protected, wanted, and needed even. Someone who on more then one occasion been responsible for saving the lives of not only herself and almost everyone in her class, but someone that had quite possibly prevented a World War when he had retrieved a nuclear weapon preventing it from falling into the hands of people with utterly no conscious or morals, so long as their twisted desires are fulfilled.

And now for the first time in a very long time he was trapped with no support or backup. He was being held for trying to do the right thing, and that was helping the local community. Granted the way he did so was defiantly Otaku, but that was beside the point.

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
_

Over a year ago the area was in the middle of what could only be called "low grade warfare". A term she had the "Military Manic" to thank for. It seemed that the local "Group", led by the father of Mikihara Ren, Mikihara Kanji, was being threatened by the rival "Ryujinkai Group". Sousuke, in the guise of Bonta-Kun had been recruited to help train the Mikihara Group to offset the threat.

_Mama put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore  
That cold black cloud is comin' down  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door  
_  
Shortly after the training started to produce results, Kaname and Ren were captured by the Ryujinkai Group and held pending the cooperation of Ren's father. Sousuke led a successful attack on the Ryujinkai Group headquarters freeing Kaname and Ren, and in the process decimating the ranks of the kidnapers. Amazingly no one was killed. Mostly through the use of rubber bullets and stun grenades. Considering the history of the young Solider that was almost a miracle in itself.

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
_  
Somehow the Ryujinkai Group had found out that Sousuke was the one that was responsible for the planning, tactics and actions leading to the downfall of the Group, and now they wanted payback, with interest. The payback was to exact revenge for their defeat, and the interest was the A.S. They wanted the Bonta-Kun.

_"YOU JUST BETTER START SNIFFIN' YOUR OWN  
RANK SUBJUGATION JACK 'CAUSE IT'S JUST  
YOU AGAINST YOUR TATTERED LIBIDO, THE BANK  
AND THE MORTICIAN, FOREVER MAN AND IT  
WOULDN'T BE LUCK IF YOU COULD GET OUT OF  
LIFE ALIVE"  
_

As ridiculous as the suit looked it was still an **extremely** formidable piece of equipment. Able the stop almost all small arms, including Armor Piercing Rounds, and while the suit would probably require a lot of repair, it could also allow the operator/pilot to survive a hit from an A.T. (anti-tank) round. It was also very fast, maneuverable and quiet. Able to get in to places and do things that larger A.S.es, like the M9 or ARX7 would find impossible. The shotgun alone, with what could only be described as a two gauge, was a very deadly proposition against ground troops. The damn thing was nearly 30mm.

And in the hands of the Yakuza, it could bring a whole new meaning to the term "Urban Warfare".

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
_

Now he was going to pay a price for doing the "Right Thing"?

Like Hell he was!

* * *

She would never forget the thoughts and feelings that went through her mind when she found out 3 hours ago. The overwhelming feelings of loss and fear, but it didn't take long for them to change though. And although the loss and fear was brought upon by her feelings for the young Sergeant, the change was brought by those same feelings. Her feelings for someone that always, always tried to do the right thing, no matter the cost to himself.

Three hours ago she received a call with no caller I.D. She almost didn't answer it. Thank the Heavens she did.

Three Hours Ago

She had left Sousuke at school for detention for his latest escapade and she was on her way home from the market. She planned on making a nice dinner that night while she and Sousuke got some studying done. She had figured out that Sousuke only seemed dumb when it came to history. It had all been a ruse on his part. No one that knew as much about the military could be that clueless about history. The history of the world was a history of conflict, and he had been playing dumb as an excuse to be near her. The subtle, sneaky bastard, she didn't think he had it in him.

She had figured that at first he was using it for mission reasons. As time passed though it became apparent that he was doing it to spend time with her, and not as a bodyguard either, but as a young man wanting to be with a young woman. That sneaky bastard, she grinned to herself thinking about the "Clueless Catastrophe" known as Sagara Sousuke. He probably didn't even know why he wanted to spend time with her, which made her feel even better.

She had just entered her apartment when she felt the vibrations from her cell. After she set her bags down she looked at the display. All she saw was "Unknown Number", and after everything she had been through she was wary of answering it. But she had also gotten the same thing when someone like Mellissa Mao called. But they usually sent a text first to let her know they were calling. Taking a chance she hit the send key opening the line.

"Hello"

"Miss Chidori, this is Eleanor, what is your current location." Strangely to Kanames ear the A.I. sounded frantic, if that could be believed.

As strange was it was to be having a conversion with an A.I. she answered. "I'm at my apartment right now, why?"

"Please meet me down stairs in 5 to 7 minutes. Sergeant Sagara has been taken prisoner."

Just then Kaname felt the floor drop out from underneath her "Wwwhat?" she stuttered, "What do you mean taken prisoner? Eleanor what's going on?"

"Approximately 1 minute ago SGT Sagara was exiting the school when 2 men approached him. Using onboard sensors I was able to record what was said. They informed him that he was under observation by sniper and if he did not cooperate then he would be shot and you would be killed. They said that this was payback for defeating them over a year ago. They also mentioned that he was going to 'give them Bonta-Kun. It is imperative that you meet me at the entrance to your residence in 4 to 6 minutes, as I believe you may be targeted anyway. Following programmed protocols I am currently enroute to your location at high speed. Please meet me ASAP." And with that the line went dead.

A welter of thoughts went through her head while she stood there looking at the phone in her hands. 'Who could it be?' 'Who did this?' 'Why?' These thoughts and more crashed through her head. Damn, couldn't she get a break, all she wanted was to spend time with the young man that had captured her fancy and heart. Dammit!!

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she thought fast. After the confrontation she had with Yu Lan, she would NEVER be caught like that again. Rushing to her room she grabbed a large bag and started stuffing things inside. Pants (mostly jeans), shirts, socks, panties, bras, shower kit. She was ticking off a mental list, with just 2 or 3 of the larger items like pants and shirts, and about a weeks worth of the undergarments. She made sure that the clothes were nondescript, but that she could also use the shirts with any of the pants, and vice versa. The undergarments she didn't care as long as they were clean.

Bag loaded, she checked the time. Her five minutes had past. She reached for her phone to call Eleanor and about that time she realized she didn't know the number. Her phone buzzed again causing her to nearly drop it. Flipping it open and answering immediately "Hello"

She heard Eleanors' melodious voice, "Miss Chidori, I am approaching your residence, ETA 1 minute. Are you ready?"

"Yea, Eleanor. I'm heading for the door now. You said they might still be after me, so how do we do this?" she asked heading for the elevator.

"I will be approaching from your side of the street. The door will be open as I approach. I do not wish to come to a stop as that might allow your capture. You will be required to jump in to the car. SGT Sagara says this is well within your capabilities. Is this true?"

Kaname smiled at what she heard from Eleanor. It seems Sousuke thought a lot about her "physical capabilities". "It's not a problem." She replied unconsciously mirroring Sousuke's trademark phrase. "Just don't be going too fast, OK? I'm just leaving the elevator now"

"Understood, Miss Chidori." came the almost musical response. "I am cruising at 25 KPH, but will slow to approximately 10 KPH just prior to your entrance. Is that acceptable?"

"I won't have a problem, Eleanor. Just be ready to get out of here."

"Understood." was the immediate reply.

Kaname paused at the door. The glass to the entranceway had been replaced about 2 months after Sousuke arrived in Tokyo. It seems that a certain someone had vandalized the foyer windows forcing the replacement. The new glass was polarized so you could see out but you could not see in. Kaname waited just inside the door ready to bolt for the car.

Looking out she was able to see up the street. She saw the huge purple/black shape of Eleanor easing down the street nearing her apartment building. "I see you, Eleanor, get ready." And with that she closed the phone dropping it into her pocket. Taking a better hold on her bag, she took a deep breath. When she saw the door open on the car she left the door like a sprinter leaving the blocks.

The door opened the rest of the way just as Kaname got into position to jump. Tossing the bag in the passenger seat she landed on the drivers. Sliding around, she settled in to the seat and slammed the door. Looking up the in the direction they were heading she saw a face she recognized.

It was the face of one of the goons from when she was held hostage by the Ryujinkai Group and suddenly she knew who the enemy was. Startled, she started grabbing for her harness, desperately trying to fasten the buckles.

"Eleanor we have to go! Those are the same guys as last time!" she said.

"Understood, Miss Chidori. Please hurry getting your harness fastened, as I will be unable to use full abilities until you do"

"Dammit, just go! I'm working on it!" Kaname almost snarled

The two men had seen her dash into the car. Reaching into their jackets they pulled out their pistols and started heading for the car. Eleanor accelerated and veered to the other side of the road to get out of path of the men heading for the car. Under the right circumstances she could run them down, but these were not it. Not while she had other alternatives.

All this seemed to take forever to Kaname, but in reality it was less then 30 seconds since she left the door of her apartment. The Yakuza fired on the huge American muscle car and a switch was tripped. Eleanor suddenly veered back at the two gunmen, clipping one and sending him crashing into the other. Straightening out Eleanor barreled down the road heading out of sight of the two men now picking themselves up off the ground.

Kaname had finished getting her harness together in time to see the men coming to capture her go flying. Looking back she saw them getting up and begin to take aim. Just as they got their sights lined up Eleanor made the turn at the corner, tires squealing.

She faced forward, bringing her hands up to her face, she started to cry. "Damn, now what do I do?" she said to herself. In over a year, and except for one frightenly glaring exception, she had never had to deal with something like this without Sousuke. And although it was a rhetorical question she received an answer.

"Miss Chidori, you are in command, however unless told otherwise I am currently heading for a place of safety. If I may make a suggestion, we should contact the DaDannan and inform them of the situation. That way we can get you to safety. They may also be able to assist SGT Sagara."

"That's not a bad idea, can you get in touch with Mao?"

"Certainly, Miss Chidori. Opening communications now."

Kaname heard the ringing over the speakers and heard Mao pick the line.

"Hey Sousuke, what's up?"

"Mellissa, it's Kaname, Sousukes been taken. I think it's the Yakuza from last year trying to get back at him. He was taken about, what 10-15 minutes ago, Eleanor?"

"That is correct Miss Chidori, SGT Sagara was abducted 11 minutes ago as he was leaving school and approaching me. Following protocols, I proceeded directly to Miss Chidoris' and secured her safety."

The stream of invective that Mao started spewing was impressive, to say the least.

"Eleanor, why the hell didn't you do something to help him? You were right there, weren't you?" she spat at the A.I.

"Sergeant Major, you are aware of the restrictions hardcoded into me. I am not authorized to take any offensive actions unless there is an authorized operator/driver on board. Even my defensive options were limited in the situation I was placed. The only exception to these restrictions is if Miss Chidori is on board, alone, yet unconscious. That is the only situation I am authorized to take unilateral action. The options were even more limited as part of my programming requires me to place the safety of Miss Chidori above that of SGT Sagara. The individuals that captured SGT Sagara stated that they intended to harm her. That automatically placed her at a higher risk. Therefore, given my orders and programming Sergeant Major(SGM), what would have had me do?"

It was at that point that Kaname knew, not thought, but knew beyond a shadow of a doubt how the young man in question felt about her. After everything he had done for her, he still knowingly placed her higher then himself. Snapping herself back to the discussion at hand she heard Mao's reply.

"Grrrr, that idiot. Give me a few minutes and I'll call you back, I'm heading for the CIC (Combat Information Center). Mardukus, Kalinin, and the Captain are there. We'll try to figure out something, just hang tight, Kaname. OK?" What that would be Mao had no idea because she had already been briefed on the upcoming mission and it was already looking dicey at best. The only reason Sousuke wasn't there was Intelligence was certain there would not be any Venom Type A.S.es to fight. She didn't think there would be much they could do from the DaDannan.

"OK, Melissa, please hurry. I'm worried about Sousuke." she said in a quiet voice. Mao could hear the concern, worry and fear in Kaname's voice. 'Damn, and here I'm calling Sousuke an idiot'

"Kaname, are you OK? Did anything happen?" she asked

"We had a close call a few minutes ago when some of the Yakuza showed up to get me, but I'm OK"

'I knew there was something besides Sousuke bothering her, but she's too worried about him to think about that now.' "Listen Kaname, when we figure out what we're going do about Sousuke, do you want to talk?"

"Maybe, right now I'm too worried about Sousuke to think straight." came the reply through Mao's phone. Mao had left her quarters/office and was just entering the CIC and saw Commander (CDR) Mardukus, Lieutenant Commander(LCDR) Kalinin and Captain (CAPT) Testarossa poring over a map of the area they were about to enter.

The conversion that followed was **not** to Kaname's liking. She clearly remembered the words condemning Sousuke to the not so tender mercies of the Ryujinkai Group.

Tessa, after hearing the situation in Tokyo, looked at the situation board in front of her. And though it stuck in her craw, knew that she couldn't be 'Tessa' then. She had to be 'The Captain'. "I don't think we're going to be able to do anything right now. We're over 6000 kilometers (3700 miles) away heading for French Polynesia on a mission. Even at our top speed of 75 kph (50mph) it would take over 3 days to back. The plan didn't call for the Arbalest, that's why we didn't call Sousuke in."

That was something Kaname did NOT want to hear.

"What the hell do you mean you can't do anything? Goddamn it this is Sousuke we're talking about. Don't you remember him? The guy that saved your submarine. The guy who got that nuclear warhead back. The one who saved your asses in Hong Kong. And now that he needs help you're just going to forget about him?" Kaname was screaming and crying at the same time.

Tessa was nearly in tears as well and was about to respond to the frantic young woman on the other end of the call when Kalinin held up his hand to stop her. "Miss Chidori, this is Lieutenant Commander Kalinin, you must understand. There are over 500 civilians that are being held hostage on board a ship that we are heading for. Ask yourself this, what would 'Sergeant' Sagara want us to do?" He deliberately stressed the word "Sergeant". "Not what would Sousuke the high school student say, but Sergeant Sagara the 'Soldier'. The same young man that has fought and shed blood for the safety of others. I have 2 daughters and consider Sousuke to be almost a son. Yet I have been forced to send him into harms way more times then you can know. What would he say?" His gravely voice almost cracked when he said this.

Kanames voice though, did crack. "He would tell you, oh God, the idiot would tell you to save the people. Stupidhead, moron, the fool would just forget about himself as long as they were safe." She was completely in tears by now, when the hurt transformed to fury, anger and rage. "FINE", she screamed through her tears at the console. "IF YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING I WILL. Don't bother calling me back unless you can help Sousuke. Eleanor this call is over."

The next chapter is going to be a while. I have it mapped out, just not written down. The last three chapters were mostly put together while I was getting past the block I had in chapter 9. Please Read and Review. It helps the writing process.

All for now, Armydude


	12. Invincible

Chapter 12 Invincible

"Eleanor, where are we going?" she asked the A.I.

"Miss Chidori, I am currently heading for a safe house on the outskirts of Tokyo. It is the garage that I was stored while I was under construction by Sergeant Sagara. There are defense systems in place there, as well as food, clothing, equipment, weapons and ammunition."

While this conversation was taking place, Eleanor was performing several other things at the same time. She was scanning to watch for any enemy activity, running diagnostics on her systems, checking inventories of onboard stores. Fuel would not be a problem for a while because Sousuke had just filled the tank prior to school because they were going to the track after school. Also there were several subroutines running. One of them was being activated while Kaname was asking about their destination. A set of parameters had been crossed and the program jumped near the top of Eleanor's process queue. Strangely not all of the parameters had been meet. But enough of them had to enable the A.I. to force the issue. Eleanor was not about to allow her creator to pass without a fight.

"Miss Chidori, I have a video file you are to look at. It is from Sergeant Sagara. It seems that he anticipated this situation." the A.I. informed the now stunned girl sitting in the drivers' seat.

"O..o..o..,OK." She stuttered. She reached to the glove box and opened it revealing the monitor contained within. Once it was setup the screen flickered on revealing the professional neutral face Sousuke presented to the world. He sat at the table in his room facing the camera with his elbows on the table and his hands clasped together. She recognized the shirt he had on as one he had worn Sunday. And since she was sure that he hadn't worn it in a while, that meant that he had made this video Sunday evening.

"Kaname, if you are seeing this, then something has happened to me. What it is I do not know. But whatever it was it has taken me from your side and the situation has most likely placed you in danger as well. Eleanor has files on hand that will hopefully give you access to enough resources to secure your safety. There are enough funds in various accounts to get you anywhere in the world and start anew, if necessary. There are also false identifications that will pass all but the most stringent checks, as well as plans to get you out of the area and to the safety of Mithral. Sergeant Major Mao has been informed of these plans and should be able to assist, if possible."

"Other then a few personal items that I have left for Sergeant Major Mao, Sergeant Weber, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin and the Captain, everything else, I have left to you. This includes Eleanor, the Bonta-Kun A.S. enterprise, monetary accounts and various properties." Sousuke gave a very slight smirk and continued. "I would have left you all of my weapons caches, however I figured that you would strike me with your halisen in my coffin. Eleanor has all the particulars in the onboard database. With careful management you should never want for anything."

"Please, be safe Kaname. This is the only thing that I would wish for. You have come to mean more to me then I would have thought possible. I do not understand the feelings that you cause me. All I know is that I never want to be apart from you. It has taken a long time to realize this, but I could not see a future for myself without you there. If there is an afterlife then I will try to watch over you, protect you, and shield you from the hurt in the world. You have been hurt enough for a platoon of people, and I would do anything to prevent anymore."

"I will never forget the time we spent by the ocean, rods in hand, waiting for a strike. Or walking by the lake at sunset, you in your mothers' kimono, looking beautiful. I would have never been able to go as far as I did in learning to blend into the civilian world without you being there for me."

"I once told you that I could do anything as long as you were by my side. Your presence saved me in Kanaka against Gauron and the Venom, against the Behemoth, and even in Hong Kong. You have been a beacon to me for what life could be and for that I thank you."

"Please use anything and everything I have left you to live a long happy life and I hope that you can remember me with the kindness that you have shown me. Eleanor, run program Halisen, zero, zero, one, password Urzu7Otaku"

"Goodbye, Kaname." And with that the video cycled back to the beginning and stopped leaving Sousukes' picture on the screen.

By now Kaname was completely in tears. Looking at the image of a young man that had on more than one occasion been responsible for driving her to the brink of insanity with his clueless antics. Been the one to save her life, the lives of nearly everyone in the school, with his determination, courage and blood.

Kaname just sat there for a moment thinking about she had just heard. "No." she said quietly. "NO, NO, NO, HELL NO, NOT LIKE THIS. YOUR NOT DEAD YET. DO YOUR HEAR ME? She screamed, pounding on the steering wheel. She came to the conclusion that she was going to need help. But from who? There was no one to call. She had tried to call Mithral and they were already on a mission.

'Think dammit, think.' As much as she hated to do it she realized she would have to think like the Military Misfit that meant so much to her. 'What would Sousuke do?' It was almost frightening to her just how easy the thoughts came. It was as though she had acquired them through osmosis from the walking disaster known as Sagara Sousuke. The things she would have to do, what order, when. She remembered things, snippets of things Sousuke had said to her over the last 20 months. And one of these was "The hallmark of all truly successful military operations was Intelligence. You have to know the enemy, his abilities, equipment, how many troops, where they are, what they are most likely to do in a given situation. Only then can you hope to defeat him."

"Eleanor, how long until we get to the safehouse?" She asked the A.I.

"Less then 15 minutes at present speed, Miss Chidori."

"OK, first off, if we are going to work together, let's drop the Miss Chidori. My name is Kaname, is that understood?"

There was a slight pause in the response as the A.I. processed what was said. "Yes, Kaname, order logged."

"Second, we're going to need help if we're going to get Sousuke back, and the first thing we need is Intelligence. Can you access any databases for information on the location of the people that have him?"

"There is a lot I can do Kaname, however I am prohibited from taking unilateral action. When Sergeant Sagara told me to run program Halisen 001 all command codes were transferred to you and all of Sergeant Sagaras' have been deleted to protect unit security. Please remember you are in Command." It took a moment for Kaname to understand the emphasis placed on the word 'Command', but once she did, she knew what the A.I. was waiting for. Orders.

"Eleanor, is there someone you can contact to assist in getting the information we need?"

"Yes, Kaname, although I do not have access to all of the databases in Mithral, AL in the ARX7 does. Should I attempt to contact AL?"

"Yes, and hurry, we may not have a lot of time."

"Opening connection now."

It only took a moment before she heard the bass voice of the A.I. within Arbalest. 'Thank the Kamis for VoIP' she thought to herself. "Communications link established. Possible unauthorized communications, state username and purpose?" The voice sounded more mechanical then she remembered. In a strange way it sounded almost like someone that wasn't fully awake yet.

"Al this is Chidori Kaname, do you know me?" she asked the strange machine on the other end of the line.

"Chidori Kaname, primary protectee of Sergeant Sagara. Sergeant Sagara has stated his primary mission is the safety of Miss Chidori." When she heard this she nearly started weeping again, but quickly composed herself.

"Al, we need help, Sousuke's been captured and Mithral already has a mission and can't do anything. Can you help?"

"One moment, Al now fully online, ARX7 Arbalest currently in standby mode, all offensive and defensive systems offline. Please brief me on current situation and mission parameters." As soon Al said that, Kaname heard what sounded like a high pitched squeal and then Al again. "One moment, processing briefing data.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, rubbing her ears. The sound while it wasn't loud enough to be painful, if it had gone on a bit longer it could have been annoying, like fingernails on a blackboard.

"Kaname, in the interests of time I sent all data to Al in a highly compressed packet."

"Analysis complete, please understand, I have no orders or authorization to do anything in this situation."

Kaname was already for this response though. She had remembered something Sousuke had said to her shortly after Hong Kong. That instead of fighting the ARX7, he had to change the relationship he had with the A.I. It was a symbiotic relationship, and he had to think of Al as a partner in battle, rather then an antagonist. Otherwise neither he nor the ARX7 would ever truly be effective in combat together. "Sousuke is your partner, right?"

"Correct, Sergeant Sagara is my partner"

Although she didn't know it, Kaname had already gotten used to a command mentality. This included 'thinking outside the box' and 'taking the initiative in the absence of orders'. "Do you have a definition of partner, Al?"

"One moment, searching, 8 definitions found, I am assuming you mean the noun partner. Definition of partner from the Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary" The screen that once contained Sousukes' picture flashed and text appeared.

"1 _archaic_: one that shares: partaker"

"2 a**:** one associated with another especially in an action: associate, colleague"

"2 b**:** either of two persons who dance together"

"2 c**:** one of two or more persons who play together in a game against an opposing side"

"2 d**:** a person with whom one shares an intimate relationship: one member of a couple"

"Training question, does this mean that Sergeant Sagara and I are a couple? If so, what does this entail? Are we supposed to dance together? Our size differential could make this problematical."

Kaname started giggling when she heard this. The similarity to Sousuke was almost uncanny. The clueless questions reminded her of the early times with Sousuke. Times like when he thought placing his lips to some else's had no real meaning or was only a part of CPR, or when he misunderstood what a love letter means.

"Thank you, Al. I needed that." she told the A.I. "But, that's not quite what I meant. Maybe the term should be comrade in arms."

"Comrade in Arms: A fellow soldier: somebody who is fighting on the same side in a war, battle, or other armed struggle. This would apply to the 2a definition of 'partner'. I understand now."

"That's right Al, and partners help one another. And right now Sousuke needs our help."

"Miss Chidori, I do not have orders to assist you in helping Sergeant Sagara."

"You don't have orders not to help though, right Al." she argued.

"No, I do not have orders to the contrary either. This is a dilemma. Unfortunately I am not aboard the DaDannan. I was offloaded prior to the current mission at the Merida Island Base for testing and upgrading by Mithral technicians."

"Can I make a suggestion, Al?" she knew she had to talk fast, otherwise she would lose the assistance of the A.I. "In the absence of orders, what would a good Soldier do? They would take the initiative, right. They would act in the best interests of the mission as they understood it until orders are received." She thought she might be babbling, but it didn't matter now, as long as it worked. It was at that point that she realized how much Sousuke had affected her. How much information she had acquired from him.

"Miss Chidori, you are correct, except for one thing. The instances you mention are when a Soldier is cut off from communication with higher command." Kaname's heart leaped into her throat and she felt like her stomach had landed in her shoes. Then she nearly cried when she heard the next words from the machine intelligence on an island far to the south. "However, since I am not currently in contact with the DaDannan, We must as you say we must take the initiative. Stand by, accessing, accessing, intelligence reports found. Information uploaded to A.I. Eleanor. Be aware that I will not be able to assist in a physical manner, as I am currently under lockdown. However I can assist in intelligence and information gathering as well as tactics and training."

Kaname had tears flowing down her face while she was muttering "Thank you" over and over.

"It's not a problem, Miss Chidori." said Al imitating his human counterpart. "I will maintain contact with your A.I. If you need further assistance contact me."

It wasn't much longer before they arrived at the garage. After parking, Kaname rolled the windows of the car down so she could here the directions from Eleanor. Eleanor directed Kaname to the rear of the 4 car garage. Pulling up a section of the floor against the side wall revealed a biometric scanner and keyboard/screen like the one she had seen Sunday inside of Eleanor. Eyeing it warily she asked Eleanor. "Is this going to stick me like you did?"

Negative Kaname, I have already uploaded your prints and passwords to the security systems. You merely need input your password. Query, are you aware your password, while secure, has violent connotations if read the right way? Was this intended?"

_This bloody road remains a mystery  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for? _

Kaname had the decency to blush a bit, but wasn't to worried since the A.I. couldn't see her. "I was mad at Sousuke when I made it, I didn't really mean it." she told Eleanor as she placed her hand on the scanner. The rear of the garage floor lifted on hydraulic cylinders revealing a plethora of weapons within. The space was nearly 6 meters long by 2 meters wide and looked to be at least a meter deep (19.6 x 6.5 x 3.2 ft) and filled with handguns, rifles, grenade launchers and rocket launchers. Things she had no clue about other then where the business ends of them. And even then, some of them she wasn't sure about.

She picked up one she recognized, a Glock 17. One of Sousuke's favorite handguns. Sousuke had given her basic handgun safety and she knew how to eject the clip. Dropping the magazine and pulling the slide back she noted it was, of course, loaded without a round in the chamber. Slamming the magazine home like he had shown her, she pondered.

_We cant afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
Its a do or die situation  
We will be invincible  
_

'Can I do this? I'm not Sousuke. He's done this sort of thing since he was 6. But, Dammit, a TASER isn't going to work this time. But how many times has he come to my rescue? Dozens? Times I didn't even know he was there protecting me. Watching over me. Making sure I was safe.'

_This shattered dream you cannot justify  
Were gonna scream until were satisfied  
What are we running for?  
We've got the right to be angry  
What are we running for?  
When there's no where we can run to anymore  
_

'He's even put his life on the line to protect me from this, because he knows how hard it is to take a life.' she thought to herself, tears slowly running sown her ashen face. 'To look through these sights and pull the trigger at another human being.' After their return from Hong Kong, she had asked for some training with firearms, which Sousuke seemed ecstatic to provide. Her encounter with the assassin had terrified her and only Leonard Testarossa scared her more then Yu Lan did. Partly because he could still be out there, hunting her.

_We cant afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
Its a do or die situation  
We will be invincible_

_And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
Its a do or die situation  
We will be invincible_

Kaname had no illusions about her marksmanship, it wasn't the best. She could hit center mass of a man sized target at 10 meters (33 ft), but the kind of precision fire it required to use non-lethal ammunition was beyond her. And she knew it. The mission she had given herself required the use of live rounds. And there would be no aiming for the legs or arms to disable. She had to shoot to kill. Aiming for the "X-Ring". Every. Single. Time.

_Wont anybody help us? _

_What are we running for?  
When there's no where, no where we can run to anymore_

She put the 9mm down and reached for a different handgun, a Browning BDA 380. It was slightly smaller then the 9mm Glock and almost half the size of the Colt M1911 .45 cal. It was lighter and fit her hand better then either of the other two handguns laying in the hidden compartment. It was similar to the one Sousuke had trained her on.

_We cant afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
Its a do or die situation  
We will be invincible_

Without thinking, she automatically performed a safety check to make sure the weapon was clear, then driving the clip home and reached for a set of body armor that had name "Chidori" stenciled on the front of it. Although she didn't know it, it was the same type of Interceptor Body Armor used by the U.S Ground Troops. She looked over and saw the set for Sousuke. The differences were stark. Hers had nothing on it except for her name and a couple of canteens.

His had pouches all over it. . And every pouch was loaded. Small ones, long ones, a huge fanny pack. Hers weighed at least 7 or 8 kilos (15-17 lbs) with nothing on it. There was no telling what his weighed. The pouches on Sousukes vest contained fragmentation grenades, smoke grenades, flash-bangs, first aid/trauma kits, magazines and clips for the weapons laying beside it. Obviously Sousuke's first choices for defending HER.

Scum had taken her man. A pestilence on civilization. Cockroaches feeding on humanity. And her man, from childhood had always been the exterminator, driving the bugs underground and back into the dark. Working to make the world a safer place for people like her, her father and sister living in America, her friends and classmates, the vendor that sold them their dinner Sunday. People he didn't even know and would never know what he sacrificed for them.

_And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
Its a do or die situation  
We will be invincible_

Looking into the compartment she could see his thought processes. Number 1, get her into armor. Then get himself ready and interpose himself between her and the threat.

Well not this time. The time for weeping had passed, Rage had returned.

Reaching into the compartment she grabbed Sousuke's armor and spoke through clenched teeth "Eleanor, start going over the information you got from Al. Find these bastards. Whatever hole their hiding in, find it. Sousukes' coming home."


	13. Rise

Thanks to Peldor again for pre-reading/corrections

The song used here can be found at http: / youtube dot com / watch?vhhHMI0mFZ0 (remove the extra spaces between the / 's)

Chapter 13

Merida Island Listening Station

The technician on duty noticed an unusual signal broadcasting from and being received to the island, specifically to the A.S. hanger. After tracking the signal to a particular machine, she notified the officer of the day. Now normally they would take action to stop or prevent such transmissions, but because of the A.S. involved, that was changed to a different SOP (Standard Operating Procedures). The officer logged the transmission into the duty log and following procedure notified higher command. Now due to the procedures set in place, all inquires about the A.S. in question were to be directed to a very short list of people. One Captain, a Commander, a Lieutenant Commander, and strangely a lowly Sergeant. Once the base commander was notified of which machine was involved, again following SOP notified the Tautha Da Dannan Commander.

After a hurried conference on board, he received his orders. Take "Absolutely NO action to interfere." Next "Give the A.S all the bandwidth it wanted, even if it interfered with base communications." The only exception to this was for emergency and/or critical messages. Also "Any computer or surveillance records it wanted were to be allowed immediately" Other then making sure that it did not try to leave the hanger "Leave the A.S. strictly the hell alone."

Meanwhile back at the safe house.

Grabbing Sousukes body armor, she started pulling pouches off and attaching them to hers. She stuck with the "nonlethal" ordinance, flash-bangs, smoke grenades, first aid kits, leaving the lethal stuff behind. Snatching a holster and magazine pouches for the .380 she attached them to her armor. She then tossed Sousuke's armor into the passenger seat.

"Eleanor, I need some help with all these weapons. Think you can help." she asked.

"Certainly, Kaname. However, because of my positioning I am unable to 'see' in the compartment. I will need you to lift the rear seat. Underneath you will find a webcam. Plug this in to a USB port in the glove box and position it so I can observe."

Once Kaname did as asked, she went back to the compartment and looked around. Reaching in, she pulled out what looked like a weird rifle with a huge bore. "OK what about this."

"That is an Auto Assault-12 (AA-12) full-auto shotgun. There should be both 8 round box magazines and 20 round drums. Capable of firing 300 rounds a minute, it is light with almost no recoil and capable of laying down an impressive amount of fire. Using double ought buckshot; there would be almost no need to aim. Simply point and shoot, an excellent choice for you."

"How hard is it to use?"

"Not very, simply insert a loaded drum, pull the bolt to the rear and release it, flip the safety, then pull the trigger. However it does take practice to allow you to change the magazine or drum quickly. I would suggest using a 20 round drum and having 1 extra on hand. Be aware that although it has little recoil, the weapon is very loud"

With an evil grin, Kaname looked over at the webcam she had set on the trunk. "I'm not worried about loud Eleanor. After being around Sousuke as long as I have, I've gotten used to loud." Looking back into the compartment she pulled out 2 drums and continued talking. "As a matter of fact, I'm counting on loud. I've seen what Sousuke calls 'Shock and Awe'. Loud has a tendency to either make people keep their heads down or run. Either way I don't care, as long as their out of our way." she growled.

Drawing the BDA 380, she held it up to the webcam. "Here's the handgun I'm going to use. Sousuke's given me some training with it, so I'm keeping it. Other then these two I'm not sure what else I can use. What do you think?"

Quickly scanning the files for the contents, Eleanor directed Kaname over to a different section of the armory. Opening an ammo box, she saw what looked like shotgun shells contained within. Picking up one she noticed it was grey and had red bands and lettering, she asked. "OK what am I looking at?"

"KANAME, be VERY careful with everything you find in those boxes. Each one is a special ordinance for a 12 gauge shotgun. The one you are holding contains a riot control agent. In other words, tear gas. There are gas masks in a different box."

Glancing at the cam with a deaths head grin, gripping the shell, she responded. "Eleanor, you're evil, I like the way you think. What else is in here?"

"The rest of the ordinance should not be used as they are either wide area lethal or you run a greater risk of injuring Sergeant Sagara. He has been exposed to CS gas before and will realize that a rescue is happening. If he is functional he will be able to respond appropriately. Once he is in the car, I can blow the rear window giving him nearly a 180 degree arc of fire to prevent pursuit. With this in mind I would suggest you set the M 32 MGL (Mark 32 Multiple-shot Grenade Launcher) in the back seat, with several drums. Do you see it? It had a large bore and 2 pistol grips with a revolver type drum underneath."

"Yeah, I found it." She said, picking the indicated weapon, looking at it a bit awestruck. Shaking her head, she muttered to herself. "Only Sousuke."

"OK, now for the shot gun, I use 1 or 2 of those box magazines with tear gas, right?"

There was a short pause before the A.I. answered. "Kaname, how strong are you?"

Puzzled by the seemingly 'out of the blue' question, Kaname responded. "I don't really know, pretty strong for a girl. Why?"

"If you look back near the rifles, you will see one that is short, with a pistol style grip. Do you see it?"

She picked up the weapon indicated and held it up for the 'cam. "This one? Yeah, what about it?"

"That is a Mossberg Model 500 Persuader. At 75 cm (29.5 in) and weighing 2.5 kilos (5.5 lbs) it has a capacity of 6 rounds plus 1 in the chamber. The only problem is the recoil. Sergeant Major Mao would say it 'kicks like a mule'. It can literally jump out of your hands. Do you think you can hold on to it?"

Kaname looked down at the shotgun in her hands, pondering the weapon she was holding, when she had a feeling of déjà vu. It took her a moment before she recognized where she it came from. "Eleanor, this looks like the weapon that Arbalest uses."

"Basically it is, Kaname. The Bofors used by the ARX7 and the M9s is essentially a scaled up version of a pump shotgun, with the main differences being that the Mossberg uses 12 gauge shot and the Bofors fires 57 mm HE rounds and DU Penetrators."

"OK, but why are we talking about this? I mean, I'm already going to use the big shotgun. Why do I need this one?"

"Because I was going to suggest, rather then trying to change magazines on the AA12, load the Mossberg with the CS rounds. That way there will be no confusion as to what rounds you have loaded. The AA12 will be lethal and the Mossberg will be for personnel suppression. Also this will save time because you will not have to reload and change ammunition in the AA12. Does this make sense?"

"Yeah it does. But how would I carry both this and the double A12."

"Look on top of the Mossberg near the back, you should see a small ring. You attach a lanyard through the ring hook the other end to your armor. The AA12 has a harness that attaches to the armor as well. This will allow you to 'drop' one and grab the other without losing either of them. In a way you are lucky, Kaname."

"Oh really, and just how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because of the way this mission is going to go, you will not have to carry as much. You will not have to carry your own water, food, or as much ammunition as a normal Soldier going on a patrol. You will be able to leave behind all, but the ammunition you have to have. The items mentioned add considerable weight to a normal load-out."

"I guess your right about that. Is there anywhere we can fire the shotgun? I would rather find out now if I can shoot it." Kaname said while she worked quickly gathering ammo and weapons.

When she received no response she glanced over her shoulder to the 'cam. "Eleanor?"

"One moment please, Kaname. Processing, processing. Kaname, using the information provided by Al and working with him, we believe we have a fairly accurate idea of where Sergeant Sagara is being held. Once Al and I knew who the enemy was it was a simple matter to find out their cell phone numbers, once the phones where in use we were able to tie into them and monitor their voice transmissions. The evidence collected will not be admissible in court, because it was collected without a warrant. But for our purposes it will more then suffice."

"OH Thank God, where is he?"

_I'm a soldier, znachit ya __(I'm a soldier, meaning that I'm)_  
_I otvyetchik i sud'ya __(Both the defendent and the judge)_  
_Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ogny_ (_I'm standing on both sides of the fire__)_

_a__Ogibaya virazhi (__Going around turns)_  
_obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn' (__overtaking death and life)_  
_Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi__ (I'm running to fight with the shadow of a lie)_

_skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obmam __(No matter how many threads deception would weave)_  
_ pokazhyet lik svyeta istina (Truth will show its face of light)_

"I have located him in a warehouse located approximately 50 Kilometers (31 Miles) from our present location."

"Give me a few more minutes and I'll be finished here." Kaname replied to the A.I. while she finished loading pouches on her armor.

_Save your tears__  
for the day__  
when our pain is far behind__  
on your feet__come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die_

_Save your fears  
__take your place__  
save them for the judgement day  
__fast and free  
follow me__  
time to make the sacrifice  
we rise or fall_

At the suggestion of the A.I., she grabbed a helmet that Sousuke had thoughtfully provided and sized for her. She also set a cam/mic/ear bud set for communications with Eleanor and Al, as well as a couple of gasmasks. She also tossed the M 32 MGL (Mark 32 Multiple-shot Grenade Launcher) and several magazines for it containing either H.E. (High Explosive), C.S. (Riot Control), Incendiary or Anti-Personnel Rounds into the back seat.

_I'm a soldier, born to stand  
in this waking hell I am  
witnessing more than I can compute  
pray myself we don't forget  
lies, betrayed and the oppressed  
please give me the strength to be the truth  
people facing the fire together  
if we don't, we'll lose all we have found_

She had already loaded the Mossberg with the C.S Rounds and had a bandolier of the Riot Control Shells. She was REALLY going to enjoy using those. They might not kill the Yakuza, but the Yakuza would probably wish that they had. She had found out the hard way that Tear Gas was no joke, after Sousuke had used it to stop the Rugby team from getting out of control one time, and she had gotten caught in the crossfire. She really laid him out that day. After she had stopped her nose from dripping and her eyes cleared, of course. She now knew why people ran away in riots she had seen on the News.

_Save your tears__  
for the day__  
when our pain is far behind__  
on your feet__come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die_

_Save your fears  
__take your place__  
save them for the judgement day  
__fast and free  
follow me__  
time to make the sacrifice  
we rise or fall_

At a suggestion relayed from Al through Eleanor, Kaname looked into a cabinet located on the wall. Inside she found tools of various kinds. From here she took a pair of wire cutters to use if Sousuke had been secured using 'Zip-Ties'. From another cabinet she got a set of handcuff keys, and retractable key holders to attach to her harness. She secured the cutters to one and the keys to the other, as well as a light Tanto style knife. She distinctly remembered Sousuke commenting once about how "A knife is not a weapon. It is a tool that can be used as a weapon." She also loaded a strange and special piece of equipment. When the two A.I.s told her what is was and how they meant for her to use it she almost lost it. But she couldn't argue with the reasoning they applied to the problem. That didn't mean she had to like it.

_Za myechtoyu nakray propasti __(After a dream to the edge of a chasm)_  
_Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spastic (Only that way can the world be saved)_

_Ty nye plach' __(Don't you cry)_  
_Slyozy spryach (__Hide the tears,)_

_Ved' nastanyet novyy den' __(Because a new day will start)_  
_Tvoy ogon',Sogryevat' (Your fire,Will be heated)_

_Budyet tysyachi syerdets __(By thousands of hearts)_  
_A syeychas podnimis' (But now get up)_

_Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh, __(Hide the pain and fear far)_  
_Pobyedit tot, kto prav,Znay, (__The one who's right will win)_  
_chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh (Know that everything is in your hands)_

Once she had the equipment loaded, she climbed into the drivers seat, started the 500 C.I.D behemoth, opened the door and pulled the car out into the fading light of the day. All told it had taken three hours for her to get everything ready. She had pondered, thought and wept. Now she was PISSED.

She had come full circle in her emotions for the young Soldier she was going to get. The last three hours had been an eye opener for her. She already knew how far he would go for her. He would die for her, live for her and even kill for her if it was needed.

_Save your tears__  
for the day__  
when our pain is far behind__  
on your feet__come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die_

_Save your fears  
__take your place__  
save them for the judgement day  
__fast and free  
follow me__  
time to make the sacrifice  
we rise or fall_

She had found within herself that she could do no less.


	14. Mossberg

Chapter 14 Mossberg

'When I got loose, there would be hell to pay, this I promise. Meanwhile I have to bide my time, wait for an opportunity, just the right moment when' SLAM "Ouffff " cough

They had been smacking me around for the last 3 and half hours, and for the most part had not gotten serious about the "questioning". Even the child fighters of the mujahedeen were better interrogators, and the women, _shudder_, brutal didn't describe them. Most of the noises I was making were for the 'benefit' of my captors. To make them think they were getting to me. They knew they couldn't kill me yet. They didn't have their prize. And these fools had let slip the information that Kaname had escaped.

She had somehow even sent one of the idiots sent to capture her to the hospital. The other had reported that she was last seen speeding away in a large foreign car. WHAM "UGGHHHhh" That stung, but Kaname hit harder. Hmmmm, maybe I should recommend that she be employed by Mithral as a SERE interrogator (A.N. **S**urvive, **E**vade, **R**esist, **E**scape was the hardest training I ever had to do while I served in the Army. Crazy part was I volunteered. Google it)

I constantly assess my condition, so as to be ready for the chance to escape these 'people?' no 'criminals?' no that's still not strong enough. I begin to understand Mao's fondness for invective. Bastards? Turd Burglars? CRACK "MMMMMPH" AhHah 'Shit for brains' seems to fit.

The Zip Cuffs and '100 mile per hour tape' they used have me well secured to this chair, but I could easily escape. I would only need a few moments alone and uninterrupted to do so, however they have not afforded me the opportunity yet. When they do, I will feel no pity or remorse for them. They threatened Kaname, and for that they will pay. I believe she would even let me use 'excessive force' in light of the fact they ruined our evening. All I need is patience. SMACK "OMmmph"

thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk.

'Thunk, what just thunked.' I open my eyes and focus on the objects landing on the floor. 'Flash-Bangs and Smoke Grenades?' I immediately close my eyes as tightly as I can to shut out the light and open my mouth to try to help equalize the pressure wave I KNOW is coming. I can't cover my ears but it's the best I can do. FLAAAAAASH-BOOOOOOOM, Hiiisssssssss. That hurt, but at least I am still functional.

I look around to try and take advantage of the distraction provided. I slip the tiny blade out of my watch band and start slicing my way out of the Zip Cuffs. This will take forever like this but I have no choice. BOOM chicka, BOOM chicka, BOOM chicka, BOOM chicka. I look up and see a figure falling on a abseil retarder. 'Wraith?' The figure is firing a Mossberg shotgun indiscriminately in several directions, not really aiming at anyone. It was then that I see the gas-mask. 'GAS-MASK, oohhhh crap, this will not be fun, but I can see the need for it.'

I glance over and see the figure land a little rough and unhook clumsily from the abseil harness. 'Rough?, Clumsily? What's going on? Wraith is better then that.' The rescuer pulls an AA12 Shotgun to the ready and scans the area. Most if not all of the Yakuza are either knocked out or stumbling around from the flash-bangs, or starting to feel the affects of the CS Agent.

Wraith had laid the CS rounds near the edges of the room and the Riot Control Agent had not reached us quite yet. Wraith kneels behind me and uses a pair of side cutters to remove the Zip Cuffs and tosses a Tanto style knife and a gasmask in to my lap. Wraith then starts scanning the area again, while I secure the mask and start cutting the Duct Tape holding my legs to the chair. There is a muffled command from Wraith that I couldn't catch.

For no reason I could see other then Suppressive fire Wraith starts firing the AA12 on full auto BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM, going through at least half a drum in seconds. The rapid firing of the shotgun makes the rest of the Yakuza scatter and run for cover, giving me enough time to finish cutting my way loose. I hear an engine revving just outside the overhead doors, and a crashing sound of something smashing through them.

"Eleanor?"

And it was then that I took notice of the figure in front of me. Specifically the UHHHHH, "posterior!?" I notice just below the armor and being framed by the harness SHE was wearing. I would know that feature anywhere. The Gods know I've watched it enough!! Looking up just in time to catch the AA12, I see chocolate brown eyes inside the mask!

"KANAME?!"

* * *

'I can't believe I'm being this dumb. This is something Sousuke would think of. Here I am hauling this heavy thing to the roof of a three story warehouse, just to be able to use it for less then ten seconds. GRRRR Souske **AND** the Yakuza will pay for making me work this hard GRrrrrrrr' I finally get the equipment to the roof and look across to the other side of the building. The building I am standing on has a bunch of warehouses in line with one side facing the harbor and the other the roadway leading to them.

After Eleanor had finally found Sousuke, with Al's help we pulled the blueprints from where ever they were located. Together we laid out a plan for getting into the building. I move to the skylight over the warehouse these Ryujinkai freaks were holding him in. Looking in I see Sousuke tied to a chair a ways from the skylight, with 8-10 Yakuza standing around just below me. He look mostly OK other then a few bruises, black eye and split lip. 'Mmggghhhh, no kissing? You people are going to pay for that!' Two were standing in front of him asking him questions I can't hear. One draws back what looks like a sock filled with something (Sand, BB's?) heavy and swings it into his stomach. "GRRRRRRRR."

Evidentially I'm getting loud because I hear Eleanors' voice in the headset telling me to "calm down, because if you give away your position, you will endanger Sousuke."

I hurry to find a place to secure the equipment and get ready for my "Grand Entrance". While I am setting up, Al and Eleanor help me keep "the mission objectives" in mind. After dropping me and the equipment off Eleanor moved into position just out of view of the doors to the building and await my signal. I take the headset off for a moment and pan it across me letting Al visually check the harness I am wearing over the armor. I get the word that it is as good as it's going to get unless Sousuke or some other "Expert" checks personally.

Carefully I lift the edge of the skylight and prop it open. Looking in I see Sousuke get hit again, HARD. "GRRRRRRRR, this time I'm ready you bastards" I mumble. Setting a bunch of flash-bangs and smoke grenades on the roof, then taking a piece of cord I lace it through the rings on the grenade pins. At Al's suggestion I had worked on the grenade pins so that they would be VERY easy to pull. They would now release with the slightest pull and if you weren't holding the lever (or spoon as Al called it) on the side, watch out.

I hook the harness into the abseil retarder, move to the skylight and put the mask and helmet on and set the headset in place. I VERY CAREFULLY lift the line and its "cargo" into the opening of the skylight. I lower the cover just enough to leave room for the cord to slide through and pull HARD. All the grenades fall to the ground below and I start counting back from 5

5

4

thunk,thunk,thunk,thunk,thunk,thunk,thunk

3

2

1

BOOOOOMMMM

I toss the cover aside, snatch up the Mossberg and do something I never thought I would. Jumping through the opening, trusting to the abseil retarder slow me enough to land safely. Al explained it to me. The best and fastest way into the building would be to rappel in. But since I don't know how this would be the next best thing. Oh Yeah, it would also leave my hands free for other things, like firing off tear gas rounds into the enemy.

BOOM Chicka, BOOM Chicka, BOOM Chicka, BOOM Chicka

Al had told me that the CS Rounds were very low velocity, and there would not be a lot of "kick" to the shotgun. Glad to see he was right

As I fall I see that most of the Yakuza have either been knocked completely out and the rest are so disoriented they have no idea what is happening. I land, stumbling a bit and try to unhook the harness. "Grrrr, there, got it."

I raise the AA12 turning a full circle and see no immediate threats. Running over to Sousuke I kneel behind him and use the side-cutters to snip the cuffs holding him. Following another suggestion from Al, I toss the other mask and Tanto to Sousuke and let him finish freeing himself and call Eleanor in.

The A.I. had worried about her part in the rescue. Specifically the "crashing through the door part". That stood a good chance of damaging the car in several ways. But paint and body work were the least of my concerns, so I told her to "shut up and deal with it. You're not the one dropping through the skylight from 10 meters up (32 Ft)."

Looking around again I see a few of the Yakuza finally getting their wits back. So I cut loose with the AA12, fanning the blasts over their heads.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM

Whoa. Eleanor was right, this thing has almost no recoil and it is defiantly LOUD. And I just pulled the trigger for a second. 'HEHEHE, Suckers.' In running from me and the 'Shotgun from Hell' they dove right into the teargas. I hear coughing, wheezing and whining coming from the cloud of CS and smoke. 'That'll teach you to mess with my man!!' Figuring I had a few seconds and the person who could get the most out of the AA12 was Sousuke, I started unclipping it from the harness. It was about then I hear our ride arriving and see Eleanor smash through the overhead doors.

I hear a puzzled whisper behind me. "Eleanor?" Just about the time I tossed the AA12 to him I hear a shout

"KANAME?!"

"GO!" I screamed at him "Get in the back, GO, GO"

* * *

They start running for the car, Sousuke holding the AA12 at the ready and Kaname pulling the Mossberg back up. When they got to the car Sousuke threw the AA12 in and seeing upon the M 32 MGL in the back seat realized why she had told him to go there. So he dove into the back, clearing the door for Kaname.

Just as she was about to jump in behind him, she sees a shadow emerge from the smoke with a pistol at the ready. All conscious thought processes shut down, and reflexes took over. She brought the Mossberg up, holding the pistol grip into her hip and pulled the trigger. The wanna-be captor flew back into the smoke. Behind the mask eyes widen with the realization of what she has just done. There was no doubt that the round had caught the gunman dead in the middle of the chest. She knew that from the way he had folded around the hit. She then did what almost everyone does the first time they are in that situation. She froze.

Sousuke hearing the shot looked back and upon seeing Kaname freeze, he knew exactly what was happening to her. Reaching out he pulled her into the car, dragging her into the back with him. He gave Eleanor the orders she had been waiting on since she had crashed through the doors. "GO." Knowing he had to worry first about their lives before dealing with Kaname, he grabbed the M 32 MGL and a drum of riot control rounds. Having Eleanor blow the rear window, he started dropping C.S. into the recovering Yakuza. Eleanor roared from the warehouse, white smoke pouring from the 255/60/15s on the rear. As they were clearing the building Sousuke was silently promising them a "Return Engagement" in the **very** near future.


	15. Runaway

Chapter 15 Runaway

Eleanor came crashing out of the warehouse doors, skidding to the right to get out of the line of fire from the doors she just left. Hammering down the row of warehouse doors with the engine screaming, she headed for the exit of the industrial park.

Kaname had impressed her greatly. Both Al and Eleanor were watching and recording via the headset Kaname was wearing. And other then a few moments where she almost gave the operation away due to her emotions, Kaname had performed almost flawlessly. Both of the A.I.s were watching when the Yakuza had appeared from the smoke she had laid down. They could also see when she had blasted him in the chest with the Mossberg.

With the sensors tuned to a high setting, Eleanor also knew there was something wrong Kaname. Her breathing, heart rate and blood pressure were through the roof. She was also in the back seat, trembling in Sousuke's arms, muttering "Oh God" over and over. Al and Eleanor using some fast research quickly figured out what was wrong.

Kaname believed she had killed someone. The fact the Yakuza had intended to kill both her and Sousuke meant nothing. That they had taken Sousuke from her was irrelevant. There was still the fact that she had pulled the trigger to a rather powerful shotgun aimed at another human being.

Luckily, the passenger seat was down from when Sousuke dove in. Using a quiet set of beeps, Eleanor got Sousuke's attention on her screen. Using text to let him know what was wrong as well as what was loaded in the Mossberg.

Being the good A.I. she was, she was also multitasking. Using the onboard sensors, she detected a phone call being made by one of the Yakuza. Tapping into the signal, she found out that someone back in the warehouse they had just left was actually on the ball. They were calling for reinforcements to try and cut off the escaping group.

"Kaname, it seems that one of the Ryujinkai Yakuza left in the warehouse was able to place a call informing their bosses of our escape. They are calling in reinforcements to cut us off at the entrance of the industrial park.

Looking at Kaname, Sousuke knew that she would not be a good bet behind the wheel just then. Knowing from previous experience how the act of taking the life of another could affect a green trooper, he knew he had to shock her out of the state she was in.

"KANAME, LOOK AT ME, LISTEN TO ME." He yelled at her, while shaking her slightly. Once he had her attention on him he continued in a quieter tone, while staring her right in the eyes. "Listen to me, Kaname. You didn't kill him, do you understand, you didn't kill him. Hurt him maybe, particularly hitting him with a 12 gauge C.S Round. But he will live." He told her. "At least until I get to them." He muttered. She threw herself into his chest sobbing and unlike before he knew to put his arms around her. Shaking his head to clear it of the thought of mayhem he intended to visit to the Yakuza, he got back to business. "Kaname, are you going to be okay?"

She had his shirt in a death grip, snuffling into it. He smelled of sweat, cordite, blood, teargas and other things she couldn't identify. And she never wanted to leave his arms.

About then they left that section of the industrial park slamming to the right tossing the both of them to the left side of the car with Kaname on top of Sousuke. Being the professional he was Sousuke quickly put all the other distractions aside and got his mind on the tactical situation. "Kaname, we have to move. You must take the wheel. Can you do it?" he asked her.

She took a breath, looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I think so." With that she started clambering into the front seat.

Just as she was getting settled, Sousuke set his hand on her right shoulder and squeezed slightly. "I know what you're going through right now Kaname. We can talk after we're safe, alright." She could see from the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what she was going through. The difference was he rarely; if ever let his personal feelings affect his job. In fact she could only think of one time he did. And that was Hong Kong, just prior to her arrival to smack him up side his head.

Putting her hand on top of his, she replied "Okay, Sousuke."

Picking up the M32 MGL and grabbing a magazine loaded with Anti-Personnel Rounds, he locked and loaded. "Eleanor blow the rear window!"

As Kaname settled into the drivers' seat and started pulling the harness in to position, a series of small squibs fired in the casing for the rear window, causing it to fall into the path of one of the cars that were starting to follow them. While it didn't stop the Yakuza's directly or for long, it did cause their car to spin out and slam the rear quarter panel into a telephone pole, allowing the escaping pair to open the lead a bit.

When the window was blown a set of plates flipped down from the roof and fell in to position behind the headrests of the front seat. Kaname felt the thump in the head rests and looked over her shoulder to see the armor that would replace the rear window in protecting the heads of the people in the front of the car from a stray shot from the rear of the car. She smiled as she thought, 'More protection for me, Sousuke?' The amount of thought Sousuke had obviously put into her protection was enough to distract her from the stomach wrenching knots she felt from nearly killing someone, allowing her to get her mind back on the business at hand.

It was about the time she got the harness secured and she heard the sound of the M 32 cough, indicating Sousuke had fired the first of what was sure to be many other rounds, when she realized she was driving the "Beast of a car" in an effort to escape from the Yakuza. She nearly froze up, until Eleanor started running down a checklist.

"Tightening Passive Passenger Restraint Systems, All defensive measures and countermeasures ready and available on demand, offensive systems are on standby. Active handling systems activated, full engine power available." With that statement she noticed an immediate difference in the way the car "felt" and an instant surge of power from under the hood, causing the car to surge forward with the increase in horsepower.

More of the coughing sounds from the backseat let her know that Sousuke was still there. She was moving in and out of the light traffic at nearly quadruple the speed limit, working her way left and right trying to stay out of the line of fire from the Yakuza she could see in the rearview mirrors. Getting away from them was not going to be as easy as expected, because they were driving what appeared to be full sized German luxury sedans that had been modified for better performance and handling. So far she had seen either 3 or 4 of them and Sousuke yelled to her that they were "obviously talking to each other." How he knew this she had no idea, but she trusted him to know his job.

Sousuke leaned against the back of the passenger seat, and after glancing at the GPS display for a moment and looking around, he pointed ahead. "Kaname, there is a curve to the left about 2 kilometers ahead with an alley to the right just after it. You should be able to make the maneuver if you slow down a little and hug the left side of the road, brake hard with a skid to the left. This should line you up on the ally. Eleanor, prepare to drop the caltrops on my command." Sousuke ordered the A.I.

"Standing by, Sergeant"

Eyes wide with concern and not just a little bit of fear, she glanced at him before returning her eyes to the road. "Sousuke, are you sure about this?" Driving around the track with plenty of open space if she made a mistake was one thing. But driving through the waterfront dock areas, with poles and walls on either side, and other cars on front of and beside her at these speeds was a different proposition altogether. She hadn't been this scared when Sousuke had carried her in the hand of the ARX7, while running from soldiers and helicopters. This time she was in control, and an error on her part could cost them dearly.

"It's not a problem, Kaname. You know how to do this." And with that he turned back to the rear, launching another 40mm grenade at the oncoming enemies. She was never so glad in her life to hear his trademark phrase. Just ahead she could see the alley he mentioned, and it didn't look like someplace you could drive a semi truck, let alone the car they were in. It barely looked like a doorway to accommodate a person, a skinny person.

But Sousuke had faith in her, so she scrubbed speed, shifted right and took the turn left hard dropping low in the apex. Braking hard, she skidded the car to the left, and just as the nose of the indigo blur lined up with the opening of the alley, she floored the accelerator. The active handling system kept the drive wheels from breaking traction, allowing her full acceleration into the alleyway that was looking smaller by the second. And while she didn't wreck, she did catch the left rear quarter panel on the corner of the concrete warehouse crumpling the graphite composite the fender was made of. Eleanor let her displeasure be known through the aggrieved tone of the "Hey watch the bodywork." comment that was the response to the damage.

Kaname just told her to "Shut up and do your job, this isn't easy, you know." They continued to bicker back and forth, while in the back seat Sousuke shook his head thinking, 'They sound like Melissa and Kurz.' He wisely kept this comment to himself.

Once they were out of sight of the gangsters trailing them he gave the order to drop the caltrops. They looked like the jacks that kids played with, with some disconcerting differences. Where the child's toys were barely 25 mm (1 inch) and had rounded points, these were at more then 75 mm (3 inches) and the spines were razor sharp.

When the leading car overshot the alleyway, the driver decided to try to and intercept them on the other side. The Yakuza following had no idea what was about to happen. The second and third cars entered the ally and their tires met more then 4 dozen of them. Throughout history there have been innumerable times where these simple yet dangerous devices have been used to bring everything from Roman Legions, charging horse cavalry and rubber-tired military vehicles to a screeching halt. So far, only tracked vehicles and A.S.es have proved immune to these ancient weapons.

At the speed the big German sedans traveling, combined with the fact that they were trying to accelerate to catch the fleeing muscle car, the result was predictable to anyone who knew the history of the defensive weapons. The tires were shredded instantly, causing them to skid completely out of control. And since the ally was barely bigger then the cars themselves, they slammed into the sides, first one, then another and another, wedging them in tighter and tighter blocking the ally completely.

Eleanor tracked the first cars direction and was able to direct Kaname away from the expected interception point and gave directions back to the garage/safe house, leaving the last of the trailers scratching their heads wondering were they went, while their bosses were screaming for blood. Either the quarries or the minions, the leaders didn't care which.


	16. Thunderstruck

Chapter 16 Thunderstruck

After they arrived at the safe house and Kaname had the car parked, she threw herself at Sousuke sobbing once again, the mental wounds coming to the surface. He simply held her, stroking her hair, letting her cry into his shoulder. She was safe and he was safe, and for once, as far as he was concerned the rest of the world could go hang. After Kaname had calmed a bit he led her over to a ratty overstuffed couch he had in the placed in the corner of the garage. It might not have been pretty, but it was clean and above all else, it was comfortable. Settling himself into the corner of the couch, he gently pulled Kaname down beside him.

When she was settled he started talking to her about some of the hardest times of his life. Times like when he was 7 and looked through the sights of an AK47 and fired it for the first time in anger. It didn't bother him at the time, but he would never forget the look of surprise that crossed the face of the Soviet Soldier he had just shot in the chest from ambush. That face would come back to haunt him at odd times. A sudden flash would go through his mind and he would be back in the mountains of his adopted home.

Or the time he had to face off against another child Soldier when he was 14. The other boy couldn't have been any older then Sousuke himself was. But the other boy was the enemy, and he wouldn't surrender, leaving Sousuke with no choice but to take his life. For Sousuke, it was the younger ones that were the worst. More often then not, they had been lied to, promised a 'Glorious Afterlife', drugged, or just plain tortured into doing what the "Leaders" wanted.

Sousuke knew that even though the Mujaheddin that he had taken up with after the deaths of his family were not above this, he had made his own decisions about what he did. He wanted vengeance against the ones that took his family from him and the Mujaheddin were the way to get it. So he went along with the manipulations to get the revenge he so desperately wanted.

As he was talking to her, Kaname just listened to the sound of his voice rumbling in his chest, the slow rhythm of his heartbeat, his breathing as he helped her get through what was one of the most traumatic things in her life. The death of her mother, the separation from her father and sister, being kidnapped by Gauron or Leonard Testarossa. All of these things, while traumatic, she realized were either not her fault or completely beyond her control.

What happened an hour ago was different. She was the one that aimed the shotgun and pulled the trigger. And she could have killed the Yakuza that was trying to get to them. The fact that what she did was the right thing didn't matter. It was only a matter of fate that she had passed off the AA12 to Sousuke, leaving her with the Mossberg and its' load of CS rounds, that she didn't.

How Sousuke had seen as much combat as he had, at such a young age, and not been a raving psychopath, was something she didn't think she would ever understand. She knew that he was stronger then she had given him credit for. She was only just realizing how much.

After a while, she had calmed down enough to remember his injuries. She asked him if he was hurt anywhere besides what she could see, meaning the black eye, split lip, swelling over the bridge of his nose and the hits she knew he had taken to the torso from the blackjacks the Yakuza were using. When he denied it she gave him a look that said 'Yeah, riiiiight.'

Ordering him to take off his shirt, she went over to one of the cabinets where she had seen a large first aid kit. Seeing the large bruises on his torso she winced at how much it had to hurt, but he just sat there with that stoic expression on his face. Just like when he pulled that piece of steel from his abdomen after rescuing her the first time. Taking an chemical cold pack she placed it over his black eye and nearly broken nose and had him hold it in place while she got busy disinfecting his split lip. Gently applying the disinfectant, she glanced into his steel grey eyes occasionally.

He pulled the cold pack from his face and reached up and for the first time and took her right hand in his left. He looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes and said. "Kaname, thank you for getting me out of there."

Smiling slightly as she cupped her hand to the un-bruised right side of his face. And with a tremulous voice replied "It's not a problem, Sousuke."

* * *

While they were still in the car and they had given the Yakuza the slip, Sousuke immediately checked in with the Da Dannan informing them that they were safe, heading for the safehouse and he would check in with them later.

It took about 12 hours to plan, prepare and equip what Kaname, Sousuke and Mithral deemed to be an appropriate response against the Ryujinkai Yakuza for their transgressions.

It was once again a flippant comment made by Kaname and the cluelessness of Sousuke that led to the core of the plan. They were on a conference call with Da Dannan CIC including Commander (CDR) Mardukus, Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) Kalinin, Sergeant Major(SGM) Mao and Captain (CAPT) Testarossa when it happened.

"Grrrrrr, I almost wish Al was here, then we could really show them something." She ground out while listening to the rest of them go over ideas and contingencies.

At the time Sousuke was looking down at a map displayed on Eleanor's screen. When he heard what she said his head snapped up and he looked at her intently and replied with a innocuous sounding "Why not? That sounds like a good idea Kaname. Captain, the upgrades to the ARX7 are complete, are they not."

For once in her career as the Captain, she was at a loss to see where the thoughts of her subordinate were going. Pulling up the files from the base, she answered. "No, but according to the reports, they only have 3 to 4 hours work left. Why, Sousuke? What are you thinking?"

While the ones in the CIC couldn't see his face, and he kept the sound of his voice even, Kaname could see him. And the look scared her, not for herself, but for the ones that caused the look. Grim, was the only way thing to call it. "They think they have an overwhelming superiority, Captain. I suggest that we correct that misconception. And since the upgrades will require field testing before combat use, here's what I was thinking."

* * *

Calls were made and people rushed into action. Calls were made to Merida Island, calls to local Mithril contacts and at the suggestion of Kaname even a few calls to the Mikihara Estate in Sengawa. Arbalest was rushed through the final upgrades and loaded into a cruise missile the size of a small air transport. By filing a flight plan and keeping the speed to that of what was expected for the type of aircraft projected by the onboard ECS, there was no suspicion by the authorities that a VERY serious weapon system had just entered their airspace. At a point away from prying eyes, the drone dropped the cargo and continued on its programmed flight path finally turning onto a heading that would take it to a Mithral base in the U.S. for refurbishment and return to service.

Arbalest on the other hand activated the improved ECS suite and dropped like a multi-ton object with no wings or engines. Once the ECS was functioning, the stubby wings popped out and the ultra low noise engines on the flight pack came to life and Al was on his way to the rendezvous point.

* * *

Back in Sengawa, Ren's father agreed that the Ryujinkai Group had grossly overstepped their bounds and allowed several of his "retainers" to assist in the "reeducation" of their "competitors". They swarmed out of the house heading to a storage warehouse a few kilometers outside of town. Following the instructions they were given by Kaname, they got their equipment ready and suited up. They headed out to the locations displayed on the heads-up inside of each of the mini A.S.es. Luckily it was very early in the morning and no one noticed them moving through the mists left over from the night. Once on station, they waited for the go signal.

Like Kaname said at the planning session. "If they want the Bonta-kun, let's give them the Bonta-kun." When she said it she had a grin on her face that might have even frightened that lunatic Gates.

* * *

After his landing, Al was met by the sound of a 500 CID engine coming up the road towards his position. He and Eleanor had already exchanged "digital handshakes" letting the other know they were there. Kaname exited the drivers' side, adjusting the body armor she was still wearing, trying to get it to a more comfortable position. Sousuke got out of the back wearing his A.S Suit. He had changed on the way over, inadvertently giving Kaname a bit of a show. Luckily Eleanor had control at the time, otherwise she might have had a wreck.

As Sousuke was climbing the A.S. he took a glance at Kaname as she reached back inside the car and pulled out the AA12. She did a quick check of the ammo drum, verifying it was full, and hooked the auto shotgun to her harness. She then pulled the Mossberg out and hooked the lanyard as well. She had taken the time to put her hair in a tight braid that made it look like a cable running straight down her back to the base of her spine, pointing to her UHHHH. Sousuke cracked his head against the side of Arbalest to try and his mind back to the mission at hand.

Entering the cockpit, Sousuke immediately began the pre-combat checklists on the ARX7, including the Bofors 57mm smoothbore, the dual 50 cals mounted on either side of the head, the massive mono-molecular combat knife. He paid particular attention to the upgraded ECS system, the primary reason the A.S. had been in for servicing was those upgrades. He hoped that it would operate as advertised, because it was going to play a large part in the upcoming confrontation.

Settling himself into the pilots chair and securing the harness and placing his hands and feet into the waldos, he mused to himself at just how Kaname talked him into letting her be the one to face the Yakuza boss herself. It was a bit of a blur that involved things like "I can't operate the A.S.", "I have better 'people skills' then you do.", "Who better to have on backup then you, Sousuke?".

It also might have been the way she was looking at him demurely with those bottomless pools of chocolate brown and the hand she had on his chest at the time. Shaking his head to get his mind off of the images and feelings she brought up in him, he got back to the task at hand. Namely preparing to bring 'Shock and Awe' to a group of people that thought they were the toughest in town. It was time to disabuse those fools of the idea that they had an overwhelming superiority.

The plan was set, the equipment was ready, Kaname was signaling him through the head set she was wearing that she was ready. Sousuke had Al slave one of the screens to Kaname's headset. This would let him hear and see everything she did. Al could also use the device as a sensor of sorts, allowing him to look for hidden panels or listen for someone trying to sneak up behind her.

Reaching out with the hand of the A.S. she climbed on and he moved to place her on Al's left shoulder. Once there Kaname found a place to get settled and some handholds. She got herself in place and let Sousuke know she was ready.

* * *

Giving Eleanor the go signal, the GTO moved out on its' mission of distraction. With Sousukes' prompting, Kaname was able to give the orders in such a way that would allow the AI the most freedom of responses. Sousuke had even reloaded the caltrops magazine and made a temporary repair to the rear window, once again hiding the interior of the car.

Her orders were basically, to drive around areas the Ryujinkai were known to congregate and get their attention and get them to chase her and disable the "enemy" as needed, while protecting civilians. The methods Eleanor used were at her discretion, as long as fatalities were kept to a minimum.

As Eleanor moved through the streets headed for the first of the buildings they had targeted, she multitasked checking onboard stores, fuel state, the plan laid out by "Command Elements", possible "enemy" responses, her reactions to those responses, locations of police and law enforcement officials, probable civilian presence, and other factors that might impact on the mission at hand.

Once she started getting close to the building, she pondered how to best get the attention of the men inside. Since she had been given almost complete autonomy for the mission, she quickly settled on an idea and started to implement it.

Finding the proper location in cyberspace, she brutally hacked the buildings computer systems, including the security, fire suppression, elevator, and communication systems. In a series of moves, she sent all the elevators to the basement and locked them there, locked all the exterior and interior security doors, then locked the Public Address and telephone systems into a loop that played the same song over and over. And then, in a fit of pique, she started the fire suppression system, soaking everyone in the building.

'Mess with my creator will you, we'll just see about that.' She thought to herself as she motored to the next target on her list, while the P.A. system continued to scream AC/DCs' Thunderstruck.

* * *

When they received the Go code, in five groups of four, the 20 retainers from the Mikihara group moved out. Their orders were simple, create as much havoc within the Ryujinkai Group as possible. Luckily for the Ryujinkai the men doing the assault were armed with non-lethal ammo and smoke and tear gas.

Four of the teams stormed into the buildings assigned, leaving 1 team for a backup. The back up was centrally located and was told to be ready if a "large foreign car arrived to pick them up". It would take them to where they were needed and there would be an upload into their onboard A.I.s.

As it turned out the back up was not needed, because of the toughness of the Bonta-Kun suits and the speed with which the assault was carried out. When the teams returned to the warehouse, all they left in their wake was dozens of men knocked out, choking from the C.S. grenades or bruised and battered from the assault and wondering "What the Hell just happened?".

* * *

Once they received word that the assaults had begun, Sousuke moved out. He approached the main Ryujinkai estate with all ECS systems on high. One of the biggest and most important things the designers had done was remove the distinct Ozone smell from the earlier models. Taking care to avoid giving away his presence by his foot steps/prints, (kinda hard to hide those in a multi-ton mobile machine) he moved up close to the main house.

Using the onboard sensors and scanners, Al pinpointed the Ryujinkai Boss in a third floor office. Once the reports of chaos started pouring in Sousuke reached out and grabbed the window frame and pulled it completely out of the house. The only thing the boss saw was the window leaving and being crumbled like paper, with a strange man-like shimmering just out side the window. Suddenly a huge hand appeared and gently deposited a masked figure in the middle of his office.

Once the person was upright the shimmering melted away and the ARX7 stood in its' place. Drawing the massive combat knife, Sousuke carefully drove it into the wall, completely blocking the door into the office. Sousuke then turned and drew the Bofors, watching the rest of the grounds and surrounding area.

The whole time Kaname stood there, with the AA12 at the ready watching the Boss and waiting for Sousuke to finish. When he signaled her through the headset, she walked up to the terrified man sitting behind the large desk.

In a calm, cold voice she growled out to him. "We need to have a talk."


	17. Negotiations Kaname Style

Chapter 17 Negotiations Kaname Style

The man behind the large desk had seen a lot of things in his life. He had taken control of the Group from his father at an early age. He had been the one to lead them through good times and bad, boom and bust. He had ordered the "removal" of people that stood in the way of their operations. He had even had guns pointed at him before.

But he had never in his life, or in his nightmares for that matter, been as close to death as he thought he was now. The nightmare he was in started just a few minutes ago when the armored glass window to his expansive office just disappeared and the lithe figure before him appeared from thin air.

Now he was looking down the barrel of what could only be a cannon carried by a Titan. And this was the result of his bravado in asking a question. Admittedly he might have made a mistake in being a bit rude.

Three Minutes Ago

He had arrived in his office about 20 minutes ago after being awakened by one of his subordinates. Whatever was happening seemed to be hitting most if not all of the properties they owned at once. In four locations, those thrice damned Bonta-Kuns were systematically crushing everything thrown against them.

In other buildings it seemed like the very security systems put in place to protect the occupants and contents were turning against them and locking down reinforcements from going to the aid of the others. In one building, the fire suppression system came close to drowning the men in side and the P.A. and phone systems kept playing the same Gaijin song repeatedly. It was only because the men in the lobby had gotten into the armory and fired enough rounds into the front windows to break the armored glass, letting the water out, so that they didn't drown.

Now he was getting reports from some of his men that they were in pursuit of the car that had escaped yesterday. At least they were until the driver turned and took the offensive, doing insane things like side swiping one of the cars following it, causing it to nearly wrap around a telephone pole. Right in front of a police station no less.

The police were even now taking the men into custody. Seems someone had called the police moments before it happened and told them that there was a "delivery of Yakuza for them outside." And the police weren't releasing anyone until they had the mess sorted out.

He had just sent the last of his men out to try and get a handle on the situation when a loud sound got all of his attention. Looking towards the window in time to see it get pulled out of the side of the building and crumple like he would a piece of paper. Then like it was appearing from thin air a huge hand showed and deposited the person in front of him now. After the figure had its' feet securely under it, there was a shimmering outside the window and a huge A.S. appeared.

His conglomerate had subsidiaries that supplied parts to the JSDF and knew what an A.S. was. But he knew that this one was light years ahead of the M6's used by the nations military.

When the A.S. had taken its' combat knife and plunged in into the wall completely blocking the door, he nearly wet himself, but he got himself under control quickly enough to put on a brave face in front of these trespassers into his private domain. The figure walked calmly over to the front of his desk and told him "We need to have a talk." Her voice sounded colder then the mountains of Hokkaido in the middle of winter. She sounded seriously pissed. But he hadn't gotten to his position by being a coward.

"JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He screamed at her. And no sooner then the words were out of his mouth, he was looking down muzzle of the huge weapon the A.S. carried like he would a pistol, a small one.

If the woman's voice was cold, the voice that issued from the P.A. of the A.S. could have frozen helium. "You will address Agent Angel with courtesy and respect, or you, your family and your entire organization will cease to exist. Is that clear to you?" This time he did lose control of his bladder and all he could do was nod.

Throwing its' left hand to the side without looking, what could only be described as a wall of force appeared an instant before the sound of gunfire sounded from outside and the bullets just bounced and dropped to the ground. Withdrawing the huge weapon it took aim at several of the cars parked outside the garage and fired.

The head turned its' baleful gaze upon the men that either had more balls then brains or they merely had a death wish. The A.S then looked back at him and spoke again. "If you wish for your troops to survive the next few minutes, I would suggest you come to the window and order them back." The head then turned back and started poring fire from the cannons mounted there into the cars that were already burning, shredding them like cheese through a grater.

He stood shakily and the woman brought the shotgun to the ready and kept it trained on him as he approached the window. "GET BACK, STOP SHOOTING YOU MORONS, GET BACK." Seeing their boss in the window under guard by a figure with an auto-shotgun they complied. Once they had fallen back, Sousuke returned to a guard position watching the grounds surrounding the area.

Using the onboard sensors he was able to track nearly everyone in the compound. The thermal imager showed several individual heat signatures in the stairwell heading for the third floor office hallway. Looking back through the shattered wall he asked, "Agent Angel, do you have the prisoner for a moment?" receiving a nod and a shifting of the AA12 to a more ready position, he moved to a window looking down the hallway just outside the office.

When the sensors showed the men reaching the third floor and turning toward the office, he shoved the barrel of the Bofors through the window and aimed it straight at the men and in that same helium freezing voice said, "Your desire and courage to help your superior, while admirable, could easily be fatal. I suggest you return to the lobby and await further instructions."

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the office, Kaname was a bit scared. But as anyone who knows Kaname can tell you, her anger and pride will beat her fear any day. So the fear was taking a distant second to her anger. When Sousuke moved to intercept the men in the hallway she knew what was happening from the running updates Al and Sousuke were giving her through the headset. Sousuke had asked her about her "prisoner" to get his attention and prove that she had him covered.

Using the muzzle of the AA12, she waved him to one of the couches in the room. Al suggested this to prevent the man from getting to any weapons he might have hidden in the desk.

"You thought I would let you near the desk again, didn't you? HMMPP" she asked. When she saw the look on the mans face, she knew it was a wise choice. "You must think we're stupid. The people I represent are far from stupid."

About then they heard the window crashing out side the office and heard Sousukes' voice "Your desire and courage to help your superior, while admirable, could easily be fatal. I suggest you return to the lobby and await further instructions." When the window crashed the man moved like he had been electrocuted, while Kaname who had been expecting didn't even flinch.

"Now the operator of that A.S., he can be clueless, tactless, and confused as to normal civilian society, but in the last ten years, he has seen more combat then any 10 A.S. pilots in the Japanese Military. And if he had his way he would just come in here under cloak and cover of night and kill everybody here. Then, he would move on the next facility you own and start over. That's just the way he is."

By now the man had nearly lost his bowel control, his bladder was a lost hope. He could see her eyes through the balaclava. Glaciers had more warmth to them.

"Now I on the other hand, I thought that maybe, just maybe we could get you to see reason without the loss of life, and I asked my superiors to try and do so. You see, you and your….. organization stepped on some toes that I don't think you realize you did. Last year you kidnapped one of our agents. And we reacted and used some local resources to get them back. The only reason we didn't bother with you last year was it really wasn't worth our while."

While she was talking the glaciers in her eyes had melted and now the fires were starting to get stoked. The man could hear the knuckles popping in her hand where she gripped the fore and pistol grips of the AA12. Just outside the window he could see the hulking shape of Arbalest return to its' position of guarding the females back, even going to the point of looking directly at him from time to time. The worst part was he wasn't sure which was more frightening, the Titan with its' cannon or the female with hers.

"Now yesterday, you snatch another of our agents, AGAIN, and force us to respond, AGAIN!!! Now we have gone to a lot of trouble to get these agents in place. And you 'people' keep bringing attention to them. It just makes our job harder." She almost spat the word "people" and the man sitting on the couch could tell she was getting madder by the second.

Kaname tilted her head to the side to pop her neck and try and calm down before she really lost it. "You have threatened our agents and allies. Cost us time, effort and resources." she ground out. "You keep interfering in our business and thinking you can get away with it. Now you have forced us to reveal assets that we would have rather kept unnoticed. All in an effort to insure that you MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS"

She moved to stand directly in front of him and placed the AA12 directly into his chest. By now she was furious with this…. BUG!!! He had ordered the incursions into the Mikihara areas, ordered the kidnapping of Ren and herself, ordered Sousukes' kidnapping and BEATING!!!! She was VERY close to doing something she had avoided yesterday.

Breathing heavily through her nose, she looked into his terror filled eyes. "Now I'm going to ask you a few questions, just to make sure you realize who you're FUCKING WITH!!!"

Inside Arbalest Sousuke was starting to get worried. Kaname sounded closer to losing control then he had ever heard her, and in an effort to try and calm her called to her over the headset. "Kaname, are you OK?"

The concern in his voice brought her back from the edge. She took a step back and took a deep breath. Still looking at the trembling man in front of her, she continued with her questions.

"Do you and your… HMMMPP 'Group'" she asked sarcastically "have access to A. such as the one you see outside, or do you just have a few broken down, surplus RK92 Savages? Do you have the capability and resources to build Stealth Attack Aircraft, Stealth Helicopters and submarines? Can you have two brigades of combat troops dropping from the sky on top of you with four hours notice? Do you have Nuclear weapons at your disposal?"

She paused, waiting for an answer, then screamed at him. "NO?? Well we can and do. Now unless you want my friend behind me to come pay you a visit some dark night, I have a few suggestions for you. Would you like to hear them???......Well, would you?"

The man just kept his hands to his sides and dumbly nodded.

"Excellent, you just might live today. Unless you upset my friend that is. You see, strange as it sounds, between the two of us, I'm usually the voice of reason. He's usually the one shooting people the drop of a hat, blowing things up just because.

Now here's what I suggest, Sengawa is off limits, completely. What ever happens there is none of your business. That includes the Mikihara Group. Now what happens outside of the Tokyo area is up to you. But be aware that they are our friends and allies. Next, don't go kidnapping people that you really don't know. You never know what you might get."

As she was saying the last she reached into the cargo packet on her left thigh, pulling out a photo and tossing it into his lap. "This was the last person to cross us." The man picked it up and looked at it. Kaname didn't think the man could get any paler then he was. She was wrong.

The picture she tossed him was of Bluno after the interrogators finished with him. The interrogators had made sure they had every bit of information from Bluno before his death and the interrogation had not been pretty, to say the least.

Sousuke had printed it out back at the safe house and told her use it if necessary, but asked her not to look at it. When she asked him why not, he had told her who it was, what he had done and how many lives he had cost. How he had betrayed the teams communications frequencies and codes to Amalgam. How he had nearly cost Mao, Kurz and Sousuke their lives. Told her the names of some of the people that had died as a result of his actions.

"Why don't you keep that as a reminder? A reminder that you're not as untouchable as you might think. A reminder that the next time you try something stupid like you did yesterday, you just might end up looking like that. Or worse!"

And with that she started backing towards the missing window where Sousuke had the hand of Arbalest waiting. She took a seat and Sousuke moved her back to her place on the shoulder. He reached back into the room and retrieved the combat knife and placed back in its sheath, turned Al's head back to the man sitting on the couch in his ruined office and stared at him. The Yakuza Boss watched like a mouse watching an owl that might just decide he was breakfast. He knew that the pilot was considering whether or not to kill him anyway.

Kaname released the AA12 and brought up the Mossberg. Banged it against the head of the A.S. and said "Let's go, I'm hungry." And just as the ECS System started to hide them, she looked back into the office and casually raised the shotgun. The man inside started gibbering, thinking she was going to kill him anyway.

She fired one C.S. round into the office and dropped the remaining rounds in an arc around them to hide their withdrawal and they faded from sight,

* * *

Across town and at about the same time that Kaname was firing the C.S. Rounds into the office, Eleanor was starting to get frustrated. These goons just wouldn't give up. She had used every trick she had, short of killing them, to get them off her tail with no success.

She already had damage to her left front and rear quarters, rear end and all the windows. The right side, although not as crumpled as the left, had nearly three times the bullet holes. The damage to the rear left was worrying because the material from the panel seemed to be wearing into the tire. She was equipped with run-flats, but that would reduce her mobility greatly. That in turn would make her capture more likely. The worst damage was to her sensor grid. In effect, the loss of sensors was making her blind.

Sending a message to Arbalest requesting assistance and receiving instructions on where to rendezvous, she continued evasive action heading for the location indicated. It was an open area between Ryujinkai headquarters and her present location. It would be unfortunate if the assistance failed to arrive in time because her capture was to be prevented at all costs. Even if it required her destruction. From the information received from Al, there was a 65 percent chance that assistance from Arbalest could arrive in time to prevent this.

Knowing that she had help on the way, she discontinued trying to lose them and poured on the speed in an effort to open the distance. It wasn't easy because they were driving the same modified German cars as yesterday. She had also used all of the onboard munitions, except for the seriously heavy offensive weaponry. No more Caltrops, smoke, oil slicks. She couldn't even get a lock onto the onboard computers to try and fry them.

Six minutes out. The rendezvous was close, but they were now using shotguns and automatic weapons to try and blow her tires. Sensors indicated that the left rear was failing and when it went it nearly threw her into a skid. Scrubbing enough speed to retain control she continued toward the rendezvous.

* * *

Sousuke had paused long enough to place Kaname on a roof top overlooking the rendezvous/ ambush point, and moved out. Because she was armed with shotguns she would be unable to assist from there, but she would be safe from any stray fire. He wasn't worried about himself. The odds of the Ryujinkai following Eleanor having anything that could damage Arbalest were somewhere nil and none.

Sighting the approaching chase he moved closer to the intercept point. Eleanor had damage all over the bodywork, the windows were starred from bullet impacts with holes in the sides and rear. Even the front windscreen looked badly damaged.

Just about the time he was getting set, someone in the pursuing cars got tired of screwing around. With the rear window gone, there was an opening in the armor protecting the occupants. Frustrated and angry the Yakuza had the driver close in on the left side of the fleeing car. Leaning out the back seat on the right side of the car, he reached back in and pulled a small baseball sized object. Making a pulling motion he pulled the pin on the fragmentation grenade and let fly and for the first time that day, luck was on the Yakuza's side.

The rear window of a car might seem that big, but from a range of less then 3 meters (about 10 feet) it's actually fairly large, even when your moving almost 90 kilometer an hour (about 56 MPH). Using a sidearm motion, the grenade hit the right rear pillar and bounced into the back seat. Seeing the grenade land the Yakuza driving slammed on the brakes, the other 2 cars were following on Eleanor's right side followed suit and peeled off to the right and stopped as well. The Yakuza on the left hit reverse, got up to speed and reverse 180ed laying even more rubber getting out of the area. The two on the right merely power slid their way around and followed the first.

Five seconds after the pin was pulled and 30 seconds short of the ambush, the grenade exploded.


	18. Restitution

Special thanks to Peldor for his assistance and pre-reading skills

Chapter 18 Restitution

Kaname was watching over the area from the rooftop where Sousuke had left her. Off to the east she could see the approaching cavalcade of pursued and pursuers. Eleanor had a bit of a lead on them, but the Yakuza were gaining fast. The left rear tire was in shreds greatly hindering Eleanor's speed and handling. The enemy was pouring fire into the GTO trying to escape to no avail. Other then the tires, the armor had so far shrugged off everything they had thrown at her.

The problem was, the men chasing were furious. This one car and its' driver had either wrecked or totaled several of theirs, sent more then a few of them to the hospital, and even worse in their eyes, caused 4 of their comrades to be caught and held by the police. And with the weapons they were carrying at the time, it was going to be a while before they were released. The Japanese government took a very dim few of arms in the hands of private citizens. Especially weapons of the type the police recovered.

More then a little worried for the electronic friend that had helped her save Sousuke from these very people, she urged over the comset. "Hurry Eleanor, Sousuke's ready."

"I am going at the best speed possible, Kaname. Traction is an issue right now. Any faster and I will lose control. Forty seconds out, Sergeant"

Kaname watched as the car on Eleanors' left accelerated hard and a man in the back seat threw something into the back of the GTO. She screamed "ELEANOR WATCH OUT!!!" She looked on in horror as the Yakuza screeched to a stop, then reversed course and the grenade exploded.

She could hear Sousuke, in full combat mode, over the headset. "Eleanor, this is Urzu 7, respond. Eleanor, this is Urzu 7, respond immediately." She could also hear the hammering footsteps of Arbalest heading for the nearly totaled car. "Kaname, do you read."

"Yeah. Sousuke, is Eleanor OK?"

"Unknown at the moment Kaname, please keep a watch from there while I check."

The fire in the interior of the car was really starting to burn. Focusing his will into the Lambda Driver he created a force bubble around the stricken car. This had the effect of smothering the flames that were just starting to consume the car. Once it looked like the fire was mostly under control, he acted.

Kneeling the A.S. and freeing himself from the harness, he gave orders to Al as well. "Al, keep the ECS system running and run full sensors. Contact me over headset if needed understood."

"Roger Sergeant. Be advised that I am reading at least 12-13 gallons of fuel left in the tank. This could be an explosion hazard."

"Understood." As Sousuke started to climb out of the cockpit, he grabbed the fire extinguisher. 'Just in case.' he thought. He dropped to the ground and hurried over. Noticing that all the windows, except the front windshield were blown out, he stepped carefully towards the right side of the car, trying to avoid the larger pieces of glass.

Pulling the pin on the extinguisher, he looked for places inside that were still smoldering. He noticed that most of the blast damage was in the back. From the looks of things, if there had been a driver on board, there was a good chance they would have survived. 'Looks like the seat armor worked'

He could see that parts of the seats were shredded and the material inside was smoldering. Applying a generous amount of Halon to prevent a flare up, he started looking around the car.

"Have to use less flammable materials next time." He muttered to himself. Unfortunately for Sousuke, his mic picked up what he said for transmission to the com net.

Kaname instantly let him know that he had a 'hot mic'. "TO HELL WITH THAT YOU MORON, HOW'S ELEANOR"

Flinching away from the scream in his ear, he also made a mental note to have the comsets modified for 'sound leveling'. "Still unknown Kaname. I had to make sure the fire didn't create more damage. Eleanor, respond"

Receiving no response he reached in the passenger side window and opened the glovebox and tried activating the touch screen and for the first time since the grenade went off he got a response when he saw at the screen flashing

_Power Failure Noted_

_Restart Y/N_

He hit 'Y' on the keyboard

_System Rebooting_

_Main Power Offline_

_Backup Power 100 percent_

_Bios Starting……………_

_Bios Complete_

_Hardware Check…………_

_Disk Check…………_

_Disk Check Complete_

_Disk Check OK_

_I.O. Check…………_

_I.O. Check Complete_

_I.O. Check OK _

_Communications Check…………_

_Communications Check Complete _

_Communications Check Failure_

_Hardware Check Complete_

_Failure Noted; Continue Startup Y/N…………_

Once again he hit 'Y'

_O.S. Starting…25 percent…50 percent…75 percent…100 percent_

_Scanning A.I. Data…………_

_Scanning Complete_

_A.I. Starting…25 percent…50 percent…75 percent…100 percent_

_A.I. Startup Complete_

_A.I. Eleanor Online_

"Eleanor, can you hear me."

"Yes, Sergeant. Running selfchecks now." Eleanor was silent for several seconds. "Data integrity good. Main power is down, running on backup power. Estimate 4 hours battery life on backup. Hardware checks show that radio and cellular communications are down. Engine and Drivetrain seems operable. Other then the windows armor integrity is good. Data from before shutdown shows that left rear tire is destroyed. Runflat engaged. Maximum speed should be held below 60 KPH (37 MPH) for safety. However sensors are operating at only 26 percent, this is not enough for autonomous driving."

"All right, Eleanor. Go to standby mode and conserve power. We'll get you under cover and back to the safehouse."

"Roger Sergeant, entering standby mode now."

Thinking about what to do in a changing tactical situation was one of Sousukes' strong points. Taking peoples 'feelings into consideration was not. He had forgotten about Kaname.

"Sousuke?!?!?"

"The A.I. is functional, Kaname. No data loss apparent. There is significant damage to the body work and interior of the car itself but none of it irreparable. Merely time consuming. Right now the important thing is getting the car under cover and back to the safehouse."

The mild tenor voice of Al broke in. "Sergeant, scanners indicate that law enforcement is approaching. ETA 2 to 3 minutes."

Looking wildly about for any immediate concealment and seeing none, he snatched up the extinguisher and rushed back to Arbalest. Clambering back up the side and dropping into the cockpit, he started spouting orders even as he was securing his harness. "Kaname, remain there. Continue to maintain a visual watch. I will be there in a moment. Al, get ready for extended Lambda Driver operation." Then shoving an interlock aside on the throttle assembly, he said. "Full Military Power." Arms and legs in the waldos, he secured the Bofors and moved out.

Focusing his will and using the Lambda Driver he placed the GTO into a force bubble again. Picking up the car he issued new orders to Al. "Al, focus the ESC to conceal Eleanor as well as yourself."

"That will be very difficult, if not impossible to accomplish, Sergeant. The ECS emitters are not powerful enough to cover that much surface area."

Sousuke glanced around and noticed a wooded area toward the west in the direction where Kaname was waiting and he headed into it. "Al, if we use terrain features to conceal part of your structure, would that make it easier."

After a moment's calculation, Al replied. "Much easier, Sergeant. The use of local terrain will allow me to shunt power to other projectors. However the ECS will not conceal the evidence left behind or the odors from the explosion."

"As long as we can get undercover, it will not be a problem. For now scan the terrain and focus the ESC accordingly." Tapping a point on the map projected on a touch screen, he said. "Also layout a route that will lead back to the safehouse located here. Avoidance of law enforcement and civilian populace is the primary consideration. Speed is a distant second. Understood?"

"Understood, Sergeant, plotting route now."

Moving deeper into the wooded area, he maneuvered toward the rooftop where Kaname was waiting. Carefully backing up to the building and lowering the ECS on that side allowed Kaname to clamber back on to her perch on Al's shoulder.

Following the route Al laid out, it took just over an hour to make it back to the safehouse. Very carefully Sousuke placed the severely damaged car on the ground in front of the roll-up door. Then he placed Kaname on the ground beside it.

"Kaname, use the key fob and bring Eleanor back from stand-by. Please don't try to drive the car yourself right now. There could easily be glass or grenade fragments left in the seats. Guide her back into the garage and hook the A.I. into the buildings power. Eleanor can tell you how. I will return after I have secured Arbalest."

"All right Sousuke, hurry back OK."

"I will not be gone long Kaname."

* * *

He moved out heading to an airfield maintained by Mithral. Without having to use the ESC to hide the near totaled car as well as Arbalest, he made much better time. He only had to watch out for vehicles and pedestrians on the roads and sidewalks. On the way he contacted Mithrals' transportation division and arranged transport for Arbalest back to Merida Island and a vehicle and driver for himself. He also dictated a report through Al to Sergeant Major Mao, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin and Captain Testarossa for them to read once their current mission was completed.

After securing Al in the hanger, he tossed his ready bag into the back and climbed in to the passenger seat of the car. The driver was one of the many support personnel Mithral maintained in the area. These people were not combat personnel, but all had some combat training similar to that of 'cooks, doctors, truck drivers and administration personnel' in the U.S. and Japanese Militaries. If they had to shoot at an enemy, then the situation was SNAFUed. BADLY!

Once Sousuke had his seatbelt secured, the driver tried to strike up a conversation with the Combat Veteran. The driver, 18 year old, Private First Class Akari, had requested transfer to a Combat Unit twice, only to be shot down by the units senior NCO. The First Sergeant had been honest when he told the PFC "We need you here Akari. Right now we don't have anyone to replace you, and until we do I can't approve your transfer request."

It was hard to argue with "Top". Akari was fluent in four languages, including English and Russian. He was also an excellent driver and knew streets of Tokyo and the surrounding area better then the back of his hand. He was also one of those people that could disappear in an empty room. Not from any great skill at stealth. He was just one of those people that you never noticed. Average height, average weight, average hair, average look, average everything. That made him a natural surveillance asset.

Since then the PFC had been pestering the administration clerk, lobbying for information on whether and when someone new would arrive.

Now he had one of the legends of Mithral sitting next to him, someone who was both infamous and famous within the organization. Both the P.R. and Finance departments wanted to either crucify him or burn him in effigy. The SRT and Ground Combat units all acknowledged him as one of the best Combat Soldiers in all of Mithral. The Arm Slave personnel knew him, partly because of the A.S he had just dropped of for return to Merida Island, as someone you seriously did not screw with.

No one else had single-handedly caused as much destruction or saved as many lives as the unassuming young Sergeant sitting next to him. No one else had entered into as many FUBARed situations as him and unFUBARed them. And Akari was not about to let the situation pass without at least picking his brain a little.

"I hear you had a bit of excitement today, Sergeant!" He said glancing over at Sousuke.

"Excitement is not the word I would use, Private." Sousuke replied looking out the window at the passing scenery. "No one was injured; however there was significant equipment damage. It will be some time repairing it. But if we were able to convince our enemy that further actions are not only unwelcome, but unwise and would have severe consequences, then it will be worth it. The important thing is that there were no friendly causalities and all the injured were in the enemy ranks. Still the equipment will need to be repaired and that will be costly."

"Yeah, too bad you can't charge the repair bill to the bad guys!" Akari said while chuckling.

Akari could see movement to his left. Glancing over again, he saw Sousukes' head turn to face the driver like a gun turret on a cruiser. He could see a gleam in the Sergeants eyes.

"Private, that's not a bad idea." he said quietly. Looking back out the window, he muttered. "That will reinforce the lesson; punishing them for their actions leading to the loss and save our resources. Plans have to be made." Akari could see the NCO was lost in thought and he wouldn't be getting anything more out of him, so he left him to it and continued to the location he had been given.

* * *

Kaname watched as Al shifted to full ESC and vanished. She turned back to the garage and used the key fob. She disabled the security and opened the door and brought Eleanor up from stand by. After carefully guiding the A.I. backwards into the open bay, she followed Eleanor's directions and hooked her into the buildings power.

Only then did she really have a chance to look at the damage. Crushed body panels, bullet holes EVERYWHERE, windows smashed or gone leaving shards behind, the rear interior shredded. In short the car was a mess.

"Eleanor, are you OK?"

"I'm fine Kaname, the car is severely damaged, but I am alright myself."

"But you're the car, right?"

"No Kaname, I am the A.I., not the car itself. I am connected to the cars systems, but there is nothing that you would call pain sensors. Experienced drivers, operators, pilots and mechanics can 'feel' when something is not right or out of place within a vehicle they operate. That doesn't mean they are in pain when they do. It is the same thing for myself and this automobile or Al and Arbalest, Al is the A.I, not Arbalest itself. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think I do. So you're going to be alright then?" Kaname asked through a huge yawn while sitting down on the ratty couch in the corner.

"Once the damage to the car is repaired, I will be." the A.I. stated firmly. Noticing Kaname's yawn, she added, "Kaname, if you wish to rest, I have tapped into the buildings security sensors and can stand watch until Sergeant Sagaras' return.

I think I'll take you up on that Eleanor. This couch is entirely too comfortable, ugly as an Oni, but comfortable." Kaname replied while curling up like a cat on one end with her head resting on the armrest. It wasn't long before her breathing slowed, indicating she had dropped off.

Eleanor scanned the surrounding area, making sure no threats were noted. Meantime she started a report for Sergeant Sagara, a list of materials, time and cost for needed repairs to the GTO. Luckily the vast majority of the damage was cosmetic. The armor had protected all vital components, and if it hadn't been for the missing rear window, the interior would not have been damaged at all. As it was sensors showed that a driver and passenger would have survived with a better then 85% chance of none to minor injuries, other then hearing damage and most likely being knocked unconscious. The noise and blast pressure would have been extreme to say the least, but survivable.

Keeping watch over her primary protectee, Eleanor continued to mark the time until, her creator returned. Hopefully it would not be to long.

* * *

Eleanor could see Sousuke approaching on the buildings sensors and elected not to awaken Kaname. Using the buildings communication system she sent a text to his cell letting him know that she had him in sight, everything was clear and Kaname was asleep. Trying to remain as quiet as possible, he entered the garage. After he carefully removed all of the glass he could from the passenger seat, he got a thick tarp from one of the storage cabinets. He folded it several times and placed it on the seat. Now any remaining slivers would not be able to penetrate and cause injury.

He then retrieved the web-cam and plugged it into the USB slot and panned the cam around the body of the car. Following Eleanors' guidance about what areas to get a closer look, he slowly circled the car, while Eleanor cataloged the damage and estimated the repair costs. Between the graphite panels, armored windows, armor panels, the special properties paint, various expendables and new tires, the total was well over 2 million yen. (Over 21,000 U.S dollars)

He could afford it, but it wasn't pocket change. That wasn't the point anyway. The point was to reinforce the lesson to the Yakuza. And like a lot people and organizations, they usually only learned something they didn't want to if it cost them. A lot!

So far the lesson had cost them their pride; it had cost them some pain, now it had to cost them something else. Money!

The only thing was finding the proper messenger for this message. And he even had the group in mind, particularly because they owed them a favor. He wondered how his old Sensei and sparring partner were doing. He had an e-mail to send.


	19. Kungfu Fighting

Chapter 19 Kung-fu Fighting

Tuesday was excruciatingly long, what with everything that had happened since Sousuke, taken prisoner Monday evening. Planning his rescue, the assault into and the escape from the warehouse to the safe-house/garage, planning the retaliation against the Yakuza, getting everything ready for the assault, hitting the Yakuza headquarters and scaring the 'Boss' so bad he soiled his pants. Getting away from the Yakuza headquarters, heading to intercept the gangsters pursuing Eleanor.

Then there was the terrifying sight of Eleanor getting caught in the explosion of a grenade landing in the back seat of the car. Watching while Sousuke moved to try put out the fires and save the car. Then the seemingly forever long march back to the safe-house while carrying the severely damaged car and maneuvering to avoid police and civilians.

Kaname had been awake and on the go since yesterday morning before school. Over 30 hours with only a couple of catnaps. And other than some of Sousuke's rations and beef jerky she had had no food since lunch yesterday. Needless to say Kaname was exhausted, felt in need of a shower and a LONG, HOT soak in the furo and a nice hearty dinner. What she got was a short nap on the garage couch, a quick shower in the closet sized bathroom and some more jerky.

She knew she had to be careful because her temper was on a VERY short fuse. It wasn't Sousuke's fault she was here on the far outskirts of northern Tokyo. He had even offered to let her stay behind either at the safe-house or escort her home to her apartment. Not happening! After everything she had been through in the last 24 hours, she wasn't letting him out of her sight until they both arrived back at their apartments.

Of course she had gotten a shower and put on some clean clothes. She had also been promised a good meal as soon as they finished this meeting. And she had also been able to nap, either back at the safe-house or on the train and in the cab that was pulling up to a very old looking Dojo.

Sousuke on the other hand had not had a chance to sleep AT ALL, less food then her and an even quicker shower. He had also been on the receiving end of a rather severe beating; at least it seemed that way to her. He just seemed to shrug it off. How it was that he wasn't snapping at every minor irritant, like she wanted to, was beyond her. And it raised her respect for him again. It definitely wasn't easy to keep calm, when all she wanted to do was either rage at everything or go to sleep.

Exiting the cab, he paid the driver and escorted Kaname into the side entrance. Gently rapping on a door that was obviously the Dojo masters, he received permission to enter. Sliding the shoji door open, he instinctively looked around the room cataloging any possible threats, while noting the elderly man kneeling at the low table in the middle of the room with his back to the door. Motioning Kaname into the room, he gently shut the door behind them and quietly walked to the table leading Kaname. The all of the walls of the room but one was covered with charts showing kata forms, pressure points and striking points on the human body. The last was a blank plain flat white.

What happened next truly surprised Kaname. She saw Sousuke look at the truly ancient looking man at the table and realize it was not who he thought it was. "ToToToshimaru Sama!!!!!" Sousuke then dropped his left knee to the floor with his right fist planted beside his right foot. His left hand was placed at his left hip and his head bowed. All in all he presented a picture of a samurai from before the Edo period reporting to his 'Liege Lord'. He then glanced up at Kaname standing there looking puzzled, and she saw a strange mixture of emotions cross his face. Embarrassment was one of them. Pleading was another. A bit of anger was also there, and at her no less.

It took a second for her to figure out what was happening. Here was a man that had Sousukes' complete and total respect. Certainly more than what she had seen out of him in front of Commander Mardukus, and even more "respectful" then Tessa or Mao received. If this man ordered it, Sousuke would probably do just about anything he said other then hurt her. And here she was embarrassing Sousuke by not showing the old man at least a modicum of respect. And while she wasn't about to abase herself or kowtow to anyone including either her father or the Emperor, she did give the man a formal bow. This seemed to satisfy Sousuke, who went back to looking at the ground, waiting to be acknowledged. All this took place within a few seconds, with the old man sitting there with his eyes twinkling and an obvious grin behind his moustache and beard.

"Please, Mr. Sagara, be seated." he said in English with just a trace of "Ivy League" accent.

Once they were seated across from the ancient man, he continued. "Would it be possible to have our conversation in English? I wish to see if you have maintained proficiency in that language."

Sousuke glanced at Kaname, seeing the affirmative look. "Certainly, Sir. English is one of the major languages spoken in Mithral and Miss Chidori maintains excellent grades in English."

"Most excellent!" he replied, then glancing back and forth between the two of them, he gestured to the tea set sitting to his left he offered, "Tea?" receiving affirmatives he poured two more cups and passed them to the to youngsters.

Once finished he gazed serenely at the young woman sitting beside his former student. "And if I am not mistaken, you would be Kaname Chidori. The daughter of Shunya Chidori, one of Japans representatives to the U.N. How are you today Miss Chidori?"

Kaname wasn't sure quite how to respond. Here was someone she had never met, yet he seemed to know quite a bit about her. And after being around Sousukes, it made her nervous and suspicious, so she quietly spoke the truth. "I'm very tired and very hungry, sir." She said while sipping the hot strong tea. It tasted excellent and seemed to have enough caffeine in it to wake the dead. Just what she needed to make it through the rest of the day until she could fall in to bed tonight.

The amused look never left the old mans face. "Please, be at ease. I am Sensei Toshimaru, The headmaster of a……school that has very close ties to Mithral. I am also on the very short list of people that are cleared for just about everything within Mithral. I receive briefings at least 2 or 3 times a week on what is happening in the world and Japan in particular. The schools students may be called on very short notice to assist in a crisis. Naturally Mister Sagara's mission and actions are a part of the briefing. Lord Mallory is quite impressed with you Mr. Sagara. Not many people would have found the courage to stand up to Admiral Borda like you did."

She looked over at Sousuke seeing him catch her eyes and give a slight nod, she relaxed a little. With those twinkling eyes he looked over at Sousuke and said "I don't think I will ask 'How you are?' Mister Sagara, as you would deny even a mortal wound. Still it is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well Toshimaru Sama." Sousuke replied respectfully. "But, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was in Tokyo on School business when you called. And since you would most likely need the Headmasters approval anyway, Sensei Matsuda contacted me. He felt it would be easier if you spoke with me directly. The look on you face is why I asked him not to say anything." he said with the twinkle getting more pronounced.

"Now, I understand the two of you had an eventful day yesterday. From what I have gathered, we are lucky that all of Tokyo is not in ruins. Mister Sagara has a reputation that stretches all the way to our central school in the far north of Honshu. When he was there for training, we had to inform him that everyone there was an ally and quite capable of self defense to prevent him from emplacing 3 or 4 layers of defenses around the perimeter of the school. As it was, we were able to reach a compromise, he was allowed to emplace 1 layer of concertina wire without any of his, shall we say, more energetic deterrents." He told her wearing a slight grin.

Kaname chuckled at that. The light and easy manner the old man had settled her nerves even more. "Yeah that sounds like Sousuke alright. It took me forever to get him to stop putting trip wired claymores around the school. He still uses the command detonated ones though."

One eyebrow rose and the mans eyes widened a bit at that and he asked her, "And how were you able to accomplish this miracle, Miss Chidori?"

Kaname looked over at Sousuke with the slightest trace of teasing smugness. "Through the creative use of a halisen, sir. It's a good thing Sousuke has such a hard head though." She replied while reaching for his hand under the table.

He chuckled slightly at the comment, shaking his head. "I can see how that might be effective, my dear. Now then, what can the school do for you Mr. Sagara?" looking back at Sousuke with subdued interest.

Sousuke gave a quick summary of yesterday's events and then explained his idea to drive home the lesson to the Yakuza to stay out of Mithral business.

"I see that you have learned to be quite a bit more devious and circumspect, Mister Sagara." Glancing at Kanme, he said. "More of your doing, my dear? Before meeting you, he would have just leveled the building." Looking back at Sousuke he continued. "However, I agree with your plan." Reaching over to his right he picked up a small security radio and pushed the 'mic' button. "Yori-chan, would you come to the Headmasters office please." Looking back at Kaname he said "Yori-chan is one of the best students in the school, very reliable."

Reaching underneath the table he pulled out a compact laptop and RGB projector. After plugging in both the laptop and projector, he aimed the projector at the blank wall and slid the laptop over to Sousuke.

While this was happening the door slid open and a young woman about Kanames' age entered. She had a lithe, athletic figure and wore a training gi with three-quarter length sleeves and legs. Her barely shoulder length hair was lustrous and pulled back with a red head band. Her most striking feature was her piercing clear brown eyes. They seemed to look at everything and like Sousuke evaluated its' threat potential. When her eyes landed on Sousuke they lit up and a small smile graced her elfin face.

She bowed to the man and spoke "You called for me, Sensei." Her voice was quiet, lilting and pleasant. Almost like a set of wind chimes in a gently blowing breeze.

"Please Yori-chan, sit down. You will have a mission for Mister Sagara, most likely this evening."

She moved with the grace of a dancer or a life-long martial artist, approached the table and took a spot at the side of the old man between him and Sousuke. Yori then bowed to Sousuke and spoke in that quiet voice that for some reason set Kanames' teeth on edge. "It would be my honor to accept the mission from Sagara-kun." She looked at Sousuke with that same small smile that had Kanames' eyebrow twitching. Just who the hell was this girl!

"Thank you Tanaka-san. I appreciate your assistance in this." Sousuke said, giving her an equal bow. Pulling a small USB drive from his pocket, inserting it into the laptop, he started giving the beautiful young woman a briefing on the target, his probable location, known security measures and the requirements of his 'education'. The entire time, Kaname noticed that Yori only glanced at the projection a few times. The rest of the time she watched Sousuke with that Mona Lisa smile.

After Sousuke finished, Yori asked a few pointed questions about things like the lighting around the area, trees, bushes and shrubs on the grounds and the possibility of reinforcements from outside the grounds proper. Something else she asked was the type and amount of damage he had caused with Arbalest. This question was asked with a slight shake of her head. At the conclusion of the briefing Sensei asked "Would the two of like to join us for dinner?" Kaname was too hungry to wait until later and agreed immediately. Using the same radio Sensei passed the word to the kitchens that there would be 3 others joining him for lunch. "Now while we await lunch, Mister Sagara, let me ask you, have you kept up with your training."

"As best as I can, Sir. I have to balance your teachings with other considerations."

"Such as, Mister Sagara?" he asked.

"Keeping up my proficiency with assigned weapons and equipment, as well as school assignments and Mithral missions, Sir. I mostly use your training to keep fit."

"I see. Would you be adverse to a sparring session?"

"No Sir. With you, Sir?"

"Come."

"Yes Sir?" and with that they all moved into the Dojo proper. There were striking and blocking dummies in one corner and one wall was covered with various weapons, from tonfas and bo staff to katanas and naginatas. Kanames' admittedly unpracticed eye, these weapons looked live. The edges looked like they were sharp, razor sharp.

Sousuke took a place on the corner of the mat and with a slight nod from Sensei, Yori took the opposite corner. The two stood about 2 meters apart and bowed to each other. Sensei looked directly at Sousuke with a raised eyebrow and slight grin and added "Oh, and Mister Sagara, no weapons, strictly hand to hand combat skills. Understood?"

"Yes Sensei, understood."

The old man leaned to the side in Kanames' direction and whispered, "I heard about your problems with the Karate Club"

Kaname snorted and shook her head ruefully, remembering how Sousuke handled the bruisers from the Karate Club. Rubber bullets, tear gas and grenades, typical Sousuke.

Sensei looked back at the two opponents and with a voice that caused Kaname to jump barked "HAJIME" (BEGIN)

The match that followed was brutal; there was no other word for it. These two were really trying to hurt each other. Yori was all grace, flowing movements, speed and precision strikes. Sousuke was the opposite, taking her strikes like a rock, blocking or parrying them away from his vitals. But when he did try to strike back, it was with a lot more power. Yori had to be exceptionally careful. Because there was no doubt that if he connected, it was going to hurt, a lot.

Yori was landing significantly more hits then Sousuke, she was trying to wear him down while staying at a distance. Trying to make it easier for her to connect with a winning blow. Sousuke was bleeding from his busted lip again and was obviously hurting from the punishment he received yesterday. The one solid hit he did get in though struck Yori dead center in the sternum, knocking the wind out of her. It hit so hard her chest sounded like a drum. She danced back staying out of Sousuke's range, trying to get her breath back. She kept throwing those long range strikes. Never really connecting solidly, but they stung.

When she finally got her wind, Yori came around with a hard right snap kick and Sousuke did something completely unexpected. Blocking with his left shin/left fore-arm, but the block was a feint. He allowed the force of the strike to send him to the ground. Spinning counterclockwise, his right hand slapped Yoris' left ankle out from underneath her, sending her to the ground face first. Twisting around he wound up above her when she landed with his knee in the middle of her back, left hand knotted in the back of her gi and his right fist descending in a hammer blow aimed between the third and forth cervical vertebrae. Killing Blow!

"YAMETE." (STOP) The fist stopped millimeters from its target, like Sousuke had intended to pull the punch anyway. Sousuke immediately rolled off of Yori towards the corner of the mat and came to a standing rest position, waiting for the next command. As soon as Sousuke was off of her, Yori moved to the opposite corner and did the same.

The Sensei looked over at Sousuke and asked. "Mister Sagara, what were your mistakes?"

"Toshimaru Sama, I underestimated the speed and reflexes of Tanaka-san, I also failed to adapt faster to counter these advantages."

"Excellent, succinct and honest, as always Mister Sagara. And you Yori-chan?"

"Sensei I did not expect such an increase in power from Sagara-kun, and he was able to take me completely by surprise with that fall to the mat. I have never even heard of such a technique."

Sensei looked from Sousuke to Yori and said. "You each have an advantage over the other. Yori-chan, you have had many more years to prefect your techniques," Then he glanced at Sousuke with a touch of sadness. "While Mister Sagara has had to learn in a very different school. Combat. His continued survival is a testament to how well he has learned."

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, lunch should be served soon. Yori-chan, would you please show Miss Chidori and Mister Sagara where you all may freshen up a bit. Then return with them to the office and we shall eat."

Giving the old man a bow, she said. "Yes, Sensei. Chidori-san, Sagara-Kun, please, follow me." Yori led the two to the locker rooms, pointing out the male side to "Sagara-kun", and then escorting Kaname to the female side. 'Good, now me and Miss Ninja here can have a talk.'

Forceful, impulsive, stubborn, headstrong. These were all adjectives that could be used to describe Kaname. Stupid was not one of them. She had just witnessed this young woman take on Sousuke head on in hand-to-hand combat skills and give him a serious run for his money. And for all the times that she had clobbered him, she knew that if he ever got serious, she would never be able to touch him, let alone defend herself from him. It was this that gave her pause as the two females entered the locker room.

The room had a series of cubby-holes along one wall. A set of shelves on the other contained towels, washcloths, and stacks of gis' in several sizes. The far back wall had several shower stalls with small doors in the front. The doors only covered the middle of the opening leaving the person inside visible from the knees down and shoulders up. On the front wall were sinks and an opening that led to the latrines. Yori pointed out everything to Kaname and told her "If you wish you can wear one of the gis' while we launder you clothes. You may also either use my supplies or there are single use ones over by the washcloths.

Yori stripped off the sweaty, hard used gi and undershirt, leaving her in a sports bra and a pair of spandex boy shorts, not that any self respecting boy would be caught dead wearing them. After dropping them in a large rolling hamper, Yori pick up some towels and went to what was obviously her cubby and gathered her bathing kit.

Kaname sifted through the single use soaps, shampoos and conditioners. Finding some that were to her liking, she grabbed a couple of towels, a washcloth and a basket to carry them in and starting getting out of her clothes. Taking care to fold and place them in one of the open cubby-holes, she approached the stall next to Yori's.

Kaname glanced at Yori trying to figure out a way to bring up the subject without getting her butt kicked when the other woman surprised her. "You are concerned about the relationship between Sagara-kun and myself." Yori said while turning on the water and she started washing her short hair. Kaname knew it was a statement, not a question. "Do not be, he is a very good friend that has helped me and the school on more then one occasion. Even if he did try to level half the grounds to do so."

Kaname wavered between embarrassment and anger at being found out so easily. Both caused her face to blush. Chuckling ruefully she said. "That sounds like Sousuke, but how did you know what I was thinking?"

"It wasn't difficult. I could see the closeness between the two of you. He is much more at ease then the last time I saw him. Also there is the way the two of you look at each other. The look in his eyes is not as hard as it was. He was always so focused on 'The Mission', what ever the mission was at the time." Yori looked over the side wall of the shower stall at Kaname. "There is softness there now, or maybe tenderness would be a better word. It is there when he looks at you. He cares for you very much."

Kaname relaxed at the words of the other girl and turned the water on as hot as she could stand it. "It took us both a while to figure that out. He's a great guy, but he can be so clueless sometimes. It's was frustrating, you know. For a long time I wanted him to……I don't know, take charge and show a romantic side or something. But he just acted like this robot. Nothing mattered unless it was quote mission related. 'PROTECT KANAME, ALWAYS VIGILANT, NEVER RELAX.' Grrrrrrr. It took forever for him to get to where he is now."

"And where is that if I may ask?"

Kaname blushed slightly. "It's not a mission for him anymore." Kaname paused her scrubbing her hair with a thoughtful look. "Maybe it's still a mission for him, but now it's his choice. Does that make sense?"

"It does indeed, Chidori-san."

Insert Break

Later that night, back at the Ryujinkai headquarters, the Boss was sitting in his office. Tarps had been hung over where the window used to be. He had just finished meeting with his senior lieutenants, trying to figure out a plan for revenge and how to prevent this from happening again. NO ONE did this to him! He would have revenge one way or another. He was browsing through several information files looking for a connection to the Mikihara Group and the mysterious agents that tore through every security procedure, all of his body guards, and accosted him in his office. He had never been so humiliated.

Trying to find the one piece of information that could lead him to his enemies, a breeze passed over him that he thought it was from the barely covered hole. Glancing to the tarps he thought to himself. 'Damn servants, might have to kill one of them to make a point.' He never knew he was being watched until he felt the sharp cold steel of a wakizashi laid against the side of his neck. He could see the blade just below his line of sight when a very soft voice spoke.

"I would not recommend that you cry out. I would have no problems taking your life." The voice continued as the blade curved around his throat as the person came to his side. "You will keep your hands on the desk and you will not speak until told otherwise, if you understand, nod your head." He gently nodded, clearly thinking if he moved to fast the ninja would slice the throat without a seconds hesitation. "Excellent, you are not going to try and call your guards either, are you?" A gentle shake was the response this time.

"Now then, you have clearly violated the orders you received this morning. That was to demonstrate power. This visit is to show you our subtlety. If we wished you would die and no one would know until morning. You are aware of this, correct?"

He nodded, still looking straight ahead, but he could tell from the voice that it was either disguised or this ninja was female.

"Now, earlier today, several of you personnel caused significant damage to some equipment. The Kami's have smiled upon you as no one died or was even injured"

His eyes' grew to the size of teacups at that. 'No deaths, no one even hurt. But a grenade landed in the car. How? How did they survive? His men wouldn't have lied to him, he'd kill them if they did, slowly. And they knew it. So how……'

"Since no one was hurt, you get to live. However the crime of the men is the crime of the command. As the leader, you are responsible for the actions of your men. Especially when they are following your orders. Do you agree?" With the question the wakizashi moved ever so slightly and he knew the wrong answer would be his death, so he nodded again.

"Very good!" Reaching into a pouch at her waist she withdrew a flash drive. Passing it to him with her left hand, she ordered him to insert it into the laptop. After ordering him to open the drive, she pointed out a series of pictures. It was the car from earlier.

"This is the damage your men have caused. As their leader, you are responsible. Open the spreadsheet." After he complied, she continued. "As you can see everything is itemized. From the graphite panels and paint to expendables and fuel. The total is 3,263,828 Yen. ($35515.00) What we are offering you is the chance to take responsibility for this damages, without losing face in front of your men. Well, no more face anyway." Even though he couldn't see the face he knew that the last was said with a smirk.

"At the bottom of the sheet you will note a numbered account. I would suggest that you log into one of your account and transfer the funds." He could see the glint from where she twisted the blade slightly. "Failure to do so will mean that your organization will be looking for a new leader in the morning. Also, if you attempt anymore reprisals, then we shall be back. Without warning or mercy. We have shown that we can enter at will. Either by stealth or overwhelming firepower, either way you will lose. Everyone in your group, from yourself down to the lowliest member, will die!"

She leaned closer to his ear and in an icy voice said, "Now log in to your accounts and transfer the exact amount to the numbered account."

With trembling fingers, he did as she ordered. Then she reached into a pocket on her thigh and pulled out a small box and what looked like a remote fob for a car alarm. On the top was a small round glass bubble level. It was marked with a very small circle and filled with fluid and a small bubble. Setting in on the table she said. "Now pick up the box." After he did so she told him. "Now you see the bubble inside." He nodded. "Center it inside the circle." After the bubble was centered she hit a button on the fob and a pair of green and red lights flashed alternately before settling on red with a beep. "You will keep the bubble inside the circle. Failure to do so……well let's just say there is 200 grams (7 ozs) of C4 inside. More then enough to pulverize your body into paste. Once the light returns to green it will be safe to set it down. Now if you will excuse me." And with that the ninja faded into the shadows of the room and vanished, leaving the man staring fearfully at a small bubble level.


	20. Understanding

Special Thanks to Meechums for his assistance in pre-reading

Chapter 20 Understanding

They were now approaching the end of their high school careers and final exams were fast approaching. Through extremely hard work on both Kaname and Sousuke's part they had brought his grades up to a respectable level. Not top of the class by no means, but still much better then they were last year.

Eleanor had been in the shop ever since the rescue getting repairs forcing the two of them to use the trains again. Apparently repairs were waiting on some new equipment and upgrades before the car was returned. Sousuke had mentioned something about airless tires and not having a repeat of her losing maneuvering ability because of a blow out. But from what Sousuke had told her the repairs and upgrades should be done in time for the weekend. She couldn't wait, in the very short time the car was available, Kaname had gotten used to just driving to school. No worries about an umbrella on the walk to and from the station, or if the train would be on time or anything. Just get in the car and go.

Things had been quiet these past 2 months, ever since Sousuke had been rescued. The rest of that week had been easy, other then having to make up the school work they had missed that Tuesday. Now here it was two months later. The only "excitement" had been the mission that required Sousuke to return to base for the weekend.

He had only been gone for 4 days (luckily it was a long weekend from school). As bad as it was for her when he left for the mission, his return truly frightened her. He came home with a mass of bruises that covered his back from his ribs down. He also had bruises on his arms and face. He nearly looked like a raccoon because of the black eyes. From the look of it, Arbalest had fallen face first and Sousuke had hit the console displays inside the cockpit. He bore up under the obvious pain with his normal stoic expression.

The only problem had been Tsubaki Issei trying to draw Sousuke into another battle. They had started to be more open about the relationship between them and had been walking down the hall heading to lunch. She had her arm loosely hooked through his while laughing at his telling of some of Kurz's antics and how irritated Melissa was about them when Tsubaki saw them. . When Tsubaki saw Kaname and Sousuke, because of his unrequited crush, he took offense at the closeness the couple displayed

Taking his normal route of spouting off random threats towards Sousuke, he started his power-up to ready himself for the coming fight. There was one problem for the martial artist though. Kaname!

She was so tired of his antics, Kaname had nearly dropped him with HER gun. After the kidnapping of Sousuke and the attempt to capture her at her apartment, she had started carrying the BDA .380 in a thigh holster. She had just started reaching for the concealed automatic when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Glancing to her side she saw Sousuke.

Sousuke seeing what was coming, placed his hand on her shoulder and merely looked at the other fighter with an expression of utter distain on his face. He spoke to Tsubaki "I guess your honor so worthless that you would try to claim a victory when I am injured. Pathetic."

Just as Issei began sputtering, Kaname stepped in front of him, glaring at him, daring him to try and get around her. "Look you moron," she growled at him. "I don't know who you think you are, but I can be with whom I want, where I want, when I want. And I don't need you or anyone else to try and save me or protect me. And you want to know something else, even if I did need someone, I'd rather it be Sousuke than you. Get this through your addle-brained, thick-skulled head. I don't want to be your girl-friend, now or ever."

The face of the thoroughly infuriated young woman finally seemed to penetrate the fog of infatuation surrounding the martial artist. He stood there staring at her as if he had never seen her before. Almost like a wax statue flowing into a different form, his arms dropped to his side as his shoulders slumped. He just looked at Kaname and nodded to her, then turned and left them in the hallway with everyone staring at either the retreating Tsubaki or growling Kaname. They had never seen her so furious at anyone besides Sousuke.

Just as Issei turned the corner his wanna-be girlfriend, Mizuki appeared. "How could you! How could you be so cruel to him!!"

Her temper already roused Kaname rounded on the other girl. "It's his own damn fault." She growled. "I never asked him for anything. He just assumed he knew better than me what I wanted. So don't blame me for his hurt feelings. Hell your as bad as he is, thinking he's your boyfriend without asking him." Kaname's hand had tightened into a quaking fist and it was only the presence of Sousuke's hand on her shoulder that stopped her from letting the short haired girl have it. Seeing the look on the face of outraged young woman in front of her, Mizuki took to her heels after the retreating Tsubaki.

* * *

Shortly after their run in with Tsubaki Issei, the young couple met with Kaname's best girl friend Kyouko and Kaname remembered back to two weeks ago when Sousuke finally got his request to have their friends over to his apartment. Now there was a memorable night even for the two of them.

She had reconsidered his request and acted accordingly. The two of them working together had gotten Sousuke's apartment cleaned up. The hardest part had been moving all the cords and wiring for Frankenstein out of the way. It took the two of them the better part of two days to get them out from underfoot and still allow the system to work. Especially with the modifications requested by Kaname.

She had gotten the idea of a Karaoke night and wondered about renting a Karaoke machine when Sousuke mentioned he could modify Frankenstein instead. So after a trip to the music store for a few wireless microphones along with some music software and a stop at a used computer hardware store for a second flatscreen monitor, they were all set. Placing all of his weapons in his room finished the worst of the clutter and moving the communications console behind the soundboard effectively hid it in plain sight. In a moment of fiendishness she bought a standing screen and used it to hide Sousukes' guitars.

Cleaning the rest of the apartment went quickly, at least from Sousuke's point of view. He didn't have Commander Mardukus standing over him practically making him repaint the baseboards. Stopping at the grocery for snacks and drinks finished their preparations.

That Thursday Kaname started talking to her friends inviting them to a party. Kyouko and Ryo instantly agreed as did Maya. Kaname was a bit leery of inviting Onodera and Kazama, but after a look at Sousuke she relented quickly. A quick call to Hayashimizu and he agreed after a moment's consideration and Ren was right behind him in her own quiet way.

Kaname almost invited the Music Club in a fit of pique. If for no other reason then to have Sousuke show them up, but quickly realized that would be petty, and she was above being petty. It was a close thing though. The only major problem Kaname had was making sure Sousuke KNEW not to use explosives/rubber bullets/smoke/tear gas on the guests.

Saturday arrived warm and clear and the guests started arriving in twos and threes with the trio of Kyouko, Ryo and Maya the first to arrive with Hayashimizu and Ren right behind them. Ono-D and Kazama were a few minutes late because of some new Arm Slave magazine Kazama just had to get NOW!!!!!

Sousuke started passing out refreshment and the girls started browsing through the music selection to see what they wanted to sing. Kaname knew that Sousuke wouldn't be singing at all, thank the Gods. She loved Sousuke, maybe she was even in love with him. But his singing voice left something to be desired, A LOT. However the guitar was a different story. She even had his first song lined up. She was going to be singing the lyrics to it just to try and rattle his cage.

Kyouko started of with a J-POP song followed by Ryo and Maya trying their hand at American bubble-gum. Kazama was next causing most of the party-goers to cringe at his warbling voice. Taking a break from the small kitchen in the apartment Sousuke had just sat down when Kyouko looked over at him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Sagara-kun, why don't you and Kana-chan go next?"

Kaname was about to jump on that when Sousuke beat her to it. "I don't think that would be a wise course Tokiwa-san. Miss Chidori tells me I shouldn't try to sing because the music doesn't like my voice."

Grinning while shaking her head when she spoke. "No Ky, Sousuke singing is bad news. But that doesn't mean he can't join me." While she was speaking she moved over to the screen and pulled out the floor controller, setting it down in front of the balcony window she went back for the Fender. "Here you go Sousuke, use this instead." She told him in a sweet voice with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Looking from Kaname to the guitar and back again, Sousuke nodded his assent. "Very well Miss Chidori. What is your music choice?"

Grabbing the mouse, Kaname pulled up her selection and asked him. "You know this one?" She knew damn well he did.

Glancing at the screen he replied. "Certainly Miss Chidori, Roger Fisher of Heart is an excellent choice." It was then that Kaname realized something. Sousuke didn't realize what the song was talking about. 'Time to educate the boy.' She evilly thought to herself.

Now while this was going on, something else was happening. Namely the other guests seeing what they were seeing. Kyouko was staring like she was trying to add 2+2 and getting lasagna. Kazama and Onodera were standing there with their jaws on the floor, while the Ryo and Maya were blinking. Even the normally unflappable Ren was wide eyed. The only one that didn't look out of sorts was Hayashimizu. Seeing that, Kaname made a note to herself to ask him about it later. Right now she had a naïve young man to tie in knots.

Looking at the screen and seeing the part he was going to play Sousuke quickly adjusted the tune on the guitar, strummed a few chords to make sure he had what he wanted and nodded to Kaname. She picked up the microphone and positioned herself to be able to see the lyrics screen. The music started with just an acoustical guitar being strummed with a latin sounding air for a moment, then came Sousuke's part with a hard sounding lead while the acoustic continued in the background. Kaname was suitably pleased to note the looks of shock on their friends faces grow when Sousuke played. Even though she was keeping an eye on her friends, Kaname was ready for the English lyrics on right on time

_If we still have time, we might still get by_

_Every time I think about it, I wanna cry_

_With bombs and the devil, and the kids keep comin'_

_No way to breathe easy, no time to be young_

_But I tell myself that I was doin' all right_

_There's nothin' left to do at night_

_But to go crazy on you_

_Crazy on you_

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh_

While she was singing, Kaname sidled up to Sousuke's right side, placing her left arm over his shoulders with her left breast pressing into his right shoulder blade. And from the way he missed a couple of chords she knew that he KNEW it was there. But Sousuke was made of stern stuff and recovered quickly. Kaname worked her way to Sousukes' left switching the mic from her right to left. Sousuke was a bit wild-eyed but he kept playing like a trooper.

_My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skin_

_The gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the wind_

_The whisper that calls after you in the night_

_And kisses your ear in the early moonlight_

_And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine_

_My love, the pleasure's mine_

_Let me go crazy on ya_

_Crazy on you_

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh_

Now Kaname was no Anne Wilson, but she poured all of the emotions, good and bad, Sousuke brought up within her. The fluttery feelings, the aggravation he caused her, the safety she felt in his presence, and the way he sent her libido soaring, the way she felt when he LOOKED at her, everything. She had decided she was ready to announce to her friends and the world how she felt. Besides, she still owed him for the AC/DC song.

_Wild man's world is cryin' in pain_

_What you gonna do when everybody's insane_

_So afraid of one who's so afraid of you_

_What you gonna do...ohhh..._

_(Ah-ah-ah-ah)_

_Ooooo...Crazy on ya_

_Crazy on you_

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you_

And as shocked as everyone was when Sousuke started playing, that was nothing compared to when he continued playing through the song. Hayashimizu just sat there with his cat that got the canary look, and except for Kyouko, the others were stupefied. Ky was bobbing her head and tapping her foot in time with the music wearing her 'I know a secret' smile. But Ryo, Ren, Maya, Onodera and Kazama were looking at the duo belting out the 70's rock ballad with wonder, astonishment and awe written on their faces. Kaname could tell that most of it was directed towards Sousuke. The girls had been to Karaoke with her before and knew she had a decent voice, so the only surprise for them here was Sousuke.

_I was a willow last night in my dream_

_I bent down over a clear running stream_

_Sang you the song that I heard up above_

_And you kept me alive with your sweet flowing love_

_Crazy_

_Yeah, crazy on ya_

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh_

_Crazy on ya_

_Crazy on you_

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, yeah_

_(Ah-ah-ah-ah)_

_Crazy on ya_

_Crazy on you_

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh..._

As the song came to its conclusion and most of the group simply sat there in shock. Kyouko was not among them, grabbing Kaname by the hand and pulling her toward the back of the room and into the front hallway. Seeing the pair beating a hasty retreat the other girls minus Ren were hot on their heels.

Ren looked over at Hayashimizu and spoke quietly to him. "Will you excuse me for a moment, Sempai?"

Looking serenely at her "Certainly Oren-san." And with that Ren followed the other girls to the front hallway.

Kazama and Ono-D were finally coming to their senses when they heard Hayashimizu speak to Sousuke. "You have improved immensely, Sagara-kun. I'm impressed."

After shaking his head to clear the haze Kaname left him in, Sousuke replied. "It was your suggestion, Hayashimizu-san."

"Well when you asked me what Chidori-dono meant by 'finding a better hobby.', I felt we should do something or she was likely to really hurt you. Be that as it may, it was your efforts that have produced the results."

"Still I am glad you were able to convince the music club to assist me."

"I was glad to be of service Sagara-kun."

The heads of Kazama and Ono-D were bouncing back and forth during this exchange like spectators at a tennis match. "You knew Sousuke could play Atsunobu-san." Kazama asked.

"I knew he was learning, just not how much he had learned. He came to me several months ago after an incident asking for advice. I contacted the Music Club and let them know I would appreciate their assistance on this matter. They acceded to my request and helped Sagara-kun in choice of instrument and equipment, as well as a few lessons."

Meanwhile in the hallway, Kyouko, Ryo and Maya were getting started on an interrogation/gossip session. In a babble of overlapping voices the three girls were firing questions at Kaname faster then she could answer them. "How long have you known he could play?" "Was that a love song?" "Is he your boyfriend now?" "Is he a good kisser?"

"Two……" "Ye….." No, not…." The last one had her blushing fiercely and putting her hands over the mouths of the worst offenders Kyouko and Maya and glaring at Ryo.

Ren arrived then bringing with her, her air of calm and serenity. "Kaname-san is there something you would like to talk to us about." She asked with, for Ren, a strangely impish grin.

Kaname was wearing a huge smile and said. "Later girls, I promise, Okay? Let's get back to the party for now."

Rejoining the rest of the group, Kaname heard the end of Hayashimizu's tale. 'So that's where he learned to play.' She thought to herself. "So who ready for another song?" she asked still wearing that huge smile.

Onodera spoke for the first time since seeing the Fender. "I wanna hear Sousuke play again, I mean, that was amazing."

"Well, Sousuke? Wanna play again?" Kaname asked.

Sousuke looked from her to the rest of the occupants of the impromptu music studio. It was then Kaname saw Sousuke's thinking face. 'OH NO! Not again!!' she thought. What he was thinking she didn't know, if she had she would have really been worried, because Sousuke was thinking 'Paybacks a Bitch. And it never hurts to have allies.'

"Gladly, Miss Chidori. Give me a moment, please." And with that he set the guitar in the stand, snatched Ono-D and Kazama by the biceps pulling them to the side and whispering in their ears.

Kazama had gotten a confused look on his face while Onodera'a eyes got wider by the second. "Wha. Wha. What?" he stuttered.

Kaname and the rest were wondering what Sousuke was saying to the now clearly frightened Onodera, when Ono-D glanced over at the girls, specifically Kyouko. He looked at Sousuke and gulped. Sousuke was looking at him sternly, when Ono-D nodded his assent to whatever Sousuke had told him and Kazama merely shrugged and said "Sure.". Looking around Sousuke walked over to Hayashimizu and quietly spoke to him. Hayashimizu looked up at Sousuke with a raised eyebrow and that same cat/canary smile when he replied. "Very well, Sagara-kun."

Sousuke passed the three of them microphones and went to work on Frankenstein, pulling up menus for the Karaoke software. Kaname was watching him like a hawk, but the only thing she saw was that he had picked a Van Halen song.

After selecting his music he turned the screen to where the guys could see it easily and readjusted the tune of the Fender. Looking over at the other three clustered around the lyrics screen where they were obviously dividing the parts, he went and spoke in a low murmur, mostly to Onodera and Kazama. They glanced at the other monitor and nodded to Sousuke. Sousuke tapped a few keys and the lyrics appeared giving the others a chance to look them over. Hayashimizu merely glanced at his screen and signaled Sousuke. The other looked from their screen to Sousuke back to the screen and nodded as well.

Sousuke adjusted a knob on the guitar and one on the main console. Kaname was really starting to get worried now, because she recognized the knobs as the main volume controls for the system. Sousuke had just turned up the volume, a lot. Not enough to deafen, but significantly higher then before.

Tapping the start button on the foot panel, there came a pulse pounding drum line you could feel in your chest, along with a strange techno sounding organ. Sousuke started picking and stroking the strings in a way Kaname had never seen. The sounds coming from the Fender were screaming, wild and primal, almost savage. Sousuke just kept plucking, picking and stroking. The girls were totally in shock now, and Kaname hadn't been this surprised since she walked in on him nearly two months ago.

Sousuke didn't have a microphone but that was a good thing as far as Kaname was concerned. While Sousuke had been doing what ever it was he did to make the Fender scream like it did, he had been moving slowly towards Kaname. Hayashimizu had moved over towards Ren and Kazama and Onodera took a position between the other three girls. Kazama was between Ryo and Kyouko and Onodera had Maya to one side and Kyouko between the two boys. The music slipped into a more conventional sound just before the lyrics kicked in. It quickly became evident that Hayashimizu had the lead vocals and the others had backup.

_Whoa!_

_Pretty woman, walking down the street,_

_Pretty woman, the kind Id like to meet,_

_Pretty woman, I don't believe you, it must be true,_

_No one could look as good as you_

_Mercy!_

Hayashimizu was obviously singing straight to Ren and she was blushing up a storm. Meanwhile the Ono-D/Kazama pair were serenading the other girls. As for the last member of our intrepid group of young men, Sousuke only had eyes for Kaname.

Pretty woman wont you pardon me,

_Pretty woman I couldnt help but see,_

_Pretty woman, oh you look lovely as you could be,_

_Are you lonely just like me_

_Arrggggrrrrrrrrr..._

The blush on Ren's face while formidable before went to epic proportions with the growl Hayashimizu let out. The other girls were almost as bad. And here Kaname thought she was going to be the one tying someone in knots. Sousuke was better at this game then she would have EVER given him credit for. Ono-D and Kazama had thrown their arms around Ryo to one side and Maya on the other and sandwiching Kyouko between them, swaying to the music. Sousuke must have done something to their mics, because Kazama didn't sound nearly as bad as he had before.

_Pretty woman stop a while,_

_Pretty woman talk a while,_

_Pretty woman give your smile to me_

_Pretty woman yeah yeah yeah,_

_Pretty woman look my way,_

_Pretty woman say you'll stay with me,_

_Cause I need you, need you tonight_

_Uh!_

The whole time Sousuke had been looking straight at Kaname. And she couldn't have looked away if she tried. He just kept playing and looking at her. He was talking to her. In the only way he knew to express himself without firearms. It had taken Ren this long to get her composure back. She was still staring at Hayashimizu while looking like a tomato. Only now she wasn't looking at him in shock, but with the same serene smile she usually had, only redder.

_Pretty woman don't walk on by,_

_Pretty woman don't make me cry,_

_Pretty woman don't walk away, yeah, ok_

_If that's the way it must be, ok_

_I guess ill go home, its late, maybe tomorrow night..._

_But wait… what do I seeeeeee.._

_She's walking back to me_

_Wow!_

_Wow!_

_Pretty woman. _

As the song ended none of the girls knew what to think. Ryo and Maya would have normally thrashed Kazama and Onodera for being as close to them as they were now, and while Kyouko wasn't one for violence, she was still a fairly shy girl and would have uncomfortable where she was. But none of the three really realized what was happening. Ren just kept looking at Hayashimizu with that little smile. And Kaname? She had figured out what Sousuke was thinking before this little escapade. She just gave him a smile and a very light pat on the cheek. "Not bad Sousuke. Not bad at all."

The rest of the evening passed well. Though Kyouko seemed to be in a strange trance, she was still able to keep up her side of any conversation. She kept looking over at Ono-D with this contemplative expression. Ren and Hayashimizu just sat close to each other, watching their friends have a good time. And Ryo and Maya realized that once you got Kazama away from his military magazines and video games, there was actually a brain in his head. And unlike the vast majority of guys in the school, he wasn't a pervert.

They went on to rifle through more of Sousuke's music with the girls doing most of the singing sometimes with Sousuke playing accompaniment, sometimes without. As the night progressed, the girls cornered Kaname again trying to get more gossip worthy information. She confessed to them that she and Sousuke were getting closer and though nothing was "official"

Things were to change later in the evening though.

* * *

Once they had meet up with Kyouko, Kaname and Kyouko continued on to the class room with Sousuke trailing the chatting girls. His eyes scanned their surroundings watching for any threats. Of course the fact that his position gave him a fantastic view of Kaname's shapely legs and backside had nothing to do with it. That was just a perk as far as he was concerned.

Last night he had spoken with the tech's that were working on repairing Eleanor. They informed him that the last of the repairs and upgrades were finished and the car would be ready to be picked up no later then the end of the day Friday. The car was actually combat capable right now. but they were finishing the last of the painting and detail work before returning it.

He was anxious for the vehicles return. With the car available Kaname's safety was greatly enhanced. The ability to put her in an armed and armored vehicle that was capable of better then 240kph (150 mph) and autonomous action at her disposal was a relief to him. It gave him a much greater range of options and actions. With Eleanor he KNEW that the A.I. was as devoted to Kaname's safety as he himself was. And that was something that he wasn't sure he could get from anyone else, including the majority of Mithral personnel.

He thought back to everything he owed the young woman walking in front of him. It was through her efforts that he had grown to where he was now. With the exceptions of a very few people no one else had shown an such an interest. And those friends could be counted on one hand. Melissa and Kurz, Tessa and Lieutenant Commander Kalinin, each had tried with varying levels of success to, as Kaname called it, civilize him. From the age of six as a fighter for the mujahedeen to most of the Mithral command, it seemed no one cared about him as a person, merely the Soldier, the Specialist, the Arm Slave pilot. And none could claim nearly what Kaname could. She had taught him more about life and living then anyone since his parents murder/execution.

The next on the list was the dynamic duo of Mao and Kurz. As irritated as he was a Kurz a few months ago for his snooping he really owed the older NCO a debt of gratitude that he didn't know how to repay. Kurz had been one of the people that showed him how music could help you express you inner self. After the Training day where he had threatened the over exuberant Sergeant with sexual harassment charges, Sousuke, Kurz and Mao had sat in Melissa's quarters and just talked while sharing a few beers after a long sweltering tiring day. Well more then a few in the case of Kurz and Melissa. And thanks to Kaname's work, for the first time, most of the conversation made sense.

They talked about many things that night, including music. Things like how Kurz always played certain songs prior to or during a mission. He said that he always had "Fortunate Son" by Creedence Clearwater Revival playing when he was launched from the deck of the DaDannan in his M9 and "Awake" by Godsmack cranked as loud as it would go during the final approach phase while cruising on the flight pack. Mao gave the blonde a strange almost flabbergasted look when he said that right before pulling the trigger on a sniper op it was "Let The Bodies Hit The Floor" from Drowning Pool screaming through the cockpit.

Mao admitted that hearing Taps always tore her up inside, not that she would let it show on the outside. But the notes of a lone bugle sounding across a cemetery calling a Service Member to his final rest always caused a wrenching in her soul. As a young Marine she had been detailed to funeral duty on a few occasions and she was forever grateful that she hadn't been the NCOIC/OIC (Noncommissioned Officer in Charge/Officer in Charge).

The senior Marine was the person detailed to pass the flag, with spent polished brass cartridges carefully tucked inside, to the survivors. And the thought of passing the flag, and holding a composed face, telling some mother or father, husband or wife, brother, sister, uncle, aunt or whoever "With the regards of a grateful nation" was frightening.

But where Sousuke felt he owed Kurz, was how Kurz had allowed him to raid him massive MP3 collection. Listening to the music while learning to play taught him how emotions could be expressed without too much confusion. Then the night of the Training day, Kurz had started questioning him about how much he knew about the artist, the music and the meanings behind it, what kind of feelings songs could bring to the surface.

And after several of strong German beers, Kurz had also introduced his young clueless friend to the idea of a dedication and artist Bob Seger.

* * *

Hayashimizu and Ren were looking like they were thinking about leaving for the night, Maya and Ryo had just started singing a new song, Kazama, Ono-D and Kyouko were chatting and Sousuke and Kaname were watching their friends enjoy the evening.

As Maya and Ryo finished their song, Kaname, wearing a smug look, pushed Sousuke toward the Fender telling him, "Your turn Sousuke."

Sousuke looked her for a few seconds, nodded his head and picked up the guitar. browsing for a piece to play, he spotted something and there was a click inside his head. He paused for an instant and with the quick decision making that is the hallmark of a good combat leader, choose his song.

Just before he started, he whispered into Kaname's ear, "This is you, Kaname." It was the first time that evening he had called her that. This had the effect of immediately getting her attention. Kaname had quietly turned the lyrics screen towards herself so she could get a handle on what was happening. The system would normally try and find information of the artist from the internet. Kaname didn't know who the artist was. Frankenstein had pulled up a small photo of a caucasian man in his late 30's or early 40's with thick black hair and a very neat Van Dyke leaning against a brick wall holding a guitar in front of him resting it of the ground and holding the neck.

The name of the group was Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band and the title of the song, "Understanding". When the song kicked off, the guests heard a piano lead with the guitar taking a backseat and a gravelly tenor singing in English. Sousuke's part was actually fairly simple, with just a few chords. The piece was nowhere as complex as some of the songs he had played earlier. He played watching the frets and glancing occasionally at Kaname with, what was for almost anyone else, a bland unconcerned look. It was Kaname receiving them though, and she could read Sousuke very well. Particularly with the lyrics she could read from the flatscreen.

_It seems like only yesterday_

_I didn't have a clue_

_I stood alone not knowing where to turn_

_Now suddenly I look around_

_And everything looks new_

_I don't know why but I think I'm starting to learn_

What she saw there filled her heart and left her breathless. He was talking to her, establishing the most important part of any relationship, communication. And she understood this strange form of non-talking communication. He was acknowledging her and her efforts and letting her know he was thankful for them and for her and her presence in his life. Kaname sat there watching him play what was essentially a simple melody with shimmering eyes. As for the others in the there was a clear demarcation between those who understood what was happening and those who didn't.

_They call it understanding_

_Understanding_

_A willingness to grow_

_I'm finally understanding_

_Understanding_

_There's so much I could know_

Hayashimizu, Ren and Kyouko all caught the message Sousuke was trying to send and to a lesser degree so did Maya and Ryo. Onodera and Kazama knew something was happening but not what. But even the two clueless young men understood that what was happening was no joking matter. Sousuke was very serious.

_Until the day you came along_

_I used to just get lost_

_I only heard the things I wanted to hear_

_It always seemed like no cared_

_Then you took the time_

_And now I look and everything seems clear_

They all just watched the interplay between the incipient couple. Kyouko was grinning like a fool sitting close to Onodera. She leaned over and very quietly said "Pay attention Onodera-kun, you could learn a lot tonight." Ono-D looked at her mystified, his expression clearly saying 'Huh?', but he did as the girl in pig-tails asked.

_You've got me understanding_

_Understanding_

_You've really helped me see_

_I'm finally understanding_

_Understanding_

_It's meant so much to me_

_You've got me understanding_

_Understanding_

The trio of Ryo, Maya and Kazama, weirdly enough, were all tapping their right feet, toes striking in the same rhythm. The two girls had been a bit torqued that the only guys coming tonight besides Hayashimizu and Sousuke had been Kazama, the biggest Otaku besides Sousuke in school, and Onodera, the sort of guy that disappears in a crowd. Not the best selection of males available. They had each been pleasantly surprised by the two boys. Onodera and Kyouko had kinda/sorta orbited each other since the guys had sung to the girls. But there had been something going on between them since the 'Full Monty Incident'. Especially considering the fact that when the Haz-Mat team showed up, Kyouko appeared wearing Ono-D's all cotton tank-top and he was only wearing his boxers.

_You've given me some pride_

_I'm finally understanding _

_You're really on my side_

_Really on my side_

_Got me understanding_

_Understanding_

All in all they had a good time at the gathering of their friends and had learned at lot about some of them. The interaction of Hayashimizu and Ren was of very little surprise, and what was happening between Kaname and Sousuke only slightly greater. The fact of Sousuke on a guitar threw everyone, except for Hayashimizu and Kaname, for a loop. And the low key flirting of Onodera and Kyouko was a bit of a surprise.

_Understanding_

_You've got me understanding_

_Understanding_

_Understanding_

_You've got me understanding_

Kazama though had been more then able to carry on an intelligent conversation that did not include references to the military and/or video games/dating sims. Of course he had no clue as to fashion or 'boy bands', but he came across as an intelligent, very well read young man, with either an informed opinion on or knowledge of a wide array of subjects, ranging from the new tax proposal before the Diet (the Japanese Congress) to the pros and cons of some new medical procedure for near-sightedness.(He hated his glasses and was thinking about corrective surgery.) He was even able to fix a slight glitch in Maya's new smart phone.

_For the first time_

_You've got me understanding_

_You've got me understanding_

_Understanding... _

As the song ended Kaname stood, approached Sousuke and grabbed him a hug that tried to drive the air from his chest. He barely had time to slide the guitar to a slung position on his back before the impact. He knew enough to at least wrap his left arm around her while using his right to hold the neck of the Fender at his side, as Kaname buried her face into the junction of his left shoulder and neck, the few tears being dried by his shirt.

"Thank you, Sousuke. That was beautiful." She whispered just enough that he could hear her. The rest of the room remained silent.


	21. Hero

Chapter 21 Hero

The night ended on a high note for everyone. Kyouko and Onodera had agreed to a date the following Sunday. They were going to the same amusement park where Sousuke and Kyouko had pulled surveillance on Kaname during her date with Fuwa-sempai. Maya and Ryo no longer thought of Kazama as perverted pond scum. He certainly wasn't dateable, but they were willing to talk to him for now. And who knew, maybe his being an Otaku wasn't so bad after all. Just look at Sousuke. Hayashimizu and Ren had clearly enjoyed themselves, what with the looks exchanged between the two. When they left, it was about an hour before Rens curfew and Hayashimizu escorting Ren home to her very protective Yakuza father.

And as for the last of the partygoers?

Kaname and Sousuke ended the night with two of them cleaning up what little mess that was left after the gathering. Picking up empty cups, snack bowls, chip bags and soda bottles. Placing the leftovers in either the refrigerator or cupboard as needed. Washing the dishes and basically policing up the apartment.

They also ended the night with the understanding that they were dating. They talked while Sousuke walked Kaname to her apartment. The new couple had just reached Kaname's door when they almost had their first argument. At first, the idea of exclusivity was foreign to Sousuke. This nearly set off an explosion in the form of an irate blue haired girl. Until Sousuke said, "Why would I want to go out with anyone else?" Kaname paused in mid tirade as Sousuke continued. "If I am going to date a girl, I would want no one else, Kaname. You're the only girl I would even consider"

Kaname just stood there for a moment and then hugged Sousuke for the second time that night. This time Sousuke didn't have anything else in his hands. He had also discovered he really liked holding the girl that was trying to crush his ribs. Laying his head on hers, he breathed deeply, taking in the scent of her. The floral shampoo, the light perfume and something that was only Kaname. She loosened her grip but didn't let go.

Looking down into her eyes Sousuke saw something. What it was he didn't know, but for the first time he understood what Kaname was talking about after the fake date with Mizuki. The connecting of lips between a couple meant significantly more then CPR. And he wanted to kiss her more then anything in the world. He just wasn't sure how she would react. The possibilities were numerous and many of them could be painful. Fortunately for him, he had just acquired an, at times, understanding girlfriend.

Kaname had noticed his expression and was more then willing to meet him halfway. The sliding of one hand behind his neck, tilting her head slightly to one side and moving upward just a bit, all worked to send Sousuke's pulse rate skyrocketing. Gulping, Sousuke drew on his years as a Combat Soldier and screwed up his courage. Right here, right now, standing in front of her door after the evening spent with their friends, Sousuke was more frightened then he had ever been in his life. He knew what she wanted from him. Having seen many movies, even if most of them were of the war/action genre, he had an idea of what to do. Tilting his head opposite hers he bent down and met her lips.

It was electric. That was the only thing he had to compare it to. It felt like the time his commandeered RK 92 Savage had a massive power surge sending electricity coursing through his body. It nearly killed him. And it was not nearly as pleasant as this.

Kaname gently broke the kiss looking up at Sousuke with a very smug expression. Sousuke stood there gawping like a fish. He really wanted to do that again. Upon reaching the conclusion that he really, really wanted to do that again, he placed his hand behind Kaname's neck as she had done to him and dove in. Neither of them had much experience in kissing, and none in Sousuke's case, but what they lacked in experience, both made up in enthusiasm.

When Kaname felt her hands drifting dangerously low, she placed her hands on his chest and almost unwillingly pushed him back. Not enough to break his hold on her, just enough to see his face. After glancing into his eyes, she wrapped her arms around him, buried her face into the corded muscle of his chest, and felt his strong arms around her. Luxuriating in the safety she felt there.

_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

The only times she felt as safe as she did now was when she was a little girl sitting on her fathers lap after a nightmare. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Since before her mothers death, in fact. And she certainly had never had the thoughts she was having now with her father holding her.

She could easily see herself being intimate with Sousuke. Not now of course, and not for a while yet. But at some time in the future? Oh yes! This mostly clueless young man definitely got her motor running. Thinking on it, she came to understand one of the reasons why. Sousuke had taken a place in her heart and mind as one of her heroes.

It was a very exclusive club that until then only had two members. Her mother and father.

Watching her mother maintaining a cheerful demeanor while cancer was eating her alive had secured her one place. Her mother, even though racked in pain, coughing up blood, enduring chemotherapy, always had time to talk to her, had a kind word, and a gentle look that brought tears to her eyes years later.

_Someone told me love will ALL save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came._

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Her father on the other hand could be stern or even demanding, and it had taken her a very long time before she realized that everything he did, it was because he only wanted the best for her and her sister. He had always supported her. Not financially, although he did that too. But in her endeavors. Her athletics or academics, swimming team, softball team, honors classes, he did everything he could to support her efforts.

After his wife's passing, he fought a desperate rear guard action to keep the family together. And he succeeded. Just because they didn't live in the same country didn't mean they weren't close. He called her at least once a week asking about school, her health, 'was she eating right', plans for college, her friends and letting her know what was happening in his life. How his job was going, how her sister was doing, pushing for further education in America. Making sure she and her sister talked often as well, not giving a damn about the cost of transpacific phone charges. All this conspired to cement him in the other place as a hero to her.

Now the Soldier before her had earned the prestigious title of 'Kaname's Hero'. He would do anything for her. Move Heaven and Earth for her. Most importantly, he would always try for her. About this, she had no doubts; she knew it in her bones. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west, it gets hot in summer and cold in winter, and Sousuke would always try for Kaname.

_Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it wont do._

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Loosening her hold, she looked back into his face and said, "I had a really great time tonight, Sousuke."

"As did I, Kaname." he replied looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)_  
_As we all fly away._

"Even a terrorist attack couldn't prevent it." He told her.

"I almost feel sorry for those terrorists," she said with a mischievous grin.

Before Kaname, Sousuke would have been puzzled as to her look and tone. Now he understood that she was playing. Moreover, he was learning how to play as well. With a fake confused look and in a completely deadpan voice, he answered. "But why Kaname? They're terrorists; they deserve no ones sympathy or pity. Let alone yours."

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)_  
_As we all fly away._

Chuckling lightly, she hugged him again and told him, "Be careful going home, OK?"

"I'm always careful, Kaname. You know that. I will see you in the morning."

"I know, but still…"

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)_  
_As we all fly away._

_Whoooooooooaaaaaa_

He nodded and gave her another brief kiss just before she entered her apartment. Walking back to his own, he thought back to his comment about terrorists getting between him and Kaname, and for a moment, a very brief moment, he pitied them.

* * *

For Sousuke the following days passed in a haze. The two of them enjoyed spending time together doing the things they did before. Walking and taking the trains to school (somewhat a given since Eleanor was still deadlined until the repairs were completed), spending time in his apartment with him playing the Fender, talking to their friends, and just generally being together. Now here they were within days of finals and graduation.

In many ways, all of them were dreading the end of their time at Jindai High. They would all be going in separate directions.

Different colleges and universities. Maya and Ryo had been accepted to schools in Kyoto and Nagasaki respectively. Kyouko and Ren would be attending Tokyo University with Hayashimizu.

Some would be heading to the labor force. Onodera said that he would be working with his father in the family business while attending cram school in an effort to get into a better school.

And one of them had declared that they were doing something that before the arrival of Sousuke would have been utterly shocking. It was still a surprise though. Kazama informed everyone that after he recovered from corrective surgery for his near-sightedness he would be following in his fathers footsteps and enlisting in the JSDF.

It seemed Shinji had found a way to further his education by doing so. The JSDF was offering a program similar to one in U.S. Army. A Service Member could continue their education and earn up to a Bachelors degree online for free. Surprisingly Sousuke seemed to be the most hesitant, though the girls didn't seem too happy, Maya in particular. They had come to appreciate Shinji's low-key wit. Kazama had proved to be a master of understated humor.

After hearing Shinji's plans Sousuke insisted on speaking to him alone. Kaname was a bit leery about that, but she knew Sousuke would never hurt the prospective Soldier. The others got the idea that bothering the duo would be a 'Bad Idea', mostly because when Sousuke said, "Kazama, may I have a moment of your time. Alone!" he set his Glock on the desk.

When the two of them had sequestered themselves to the roof Sousuke paused for a minute while looking out over the grounds of the school, gathering his thoughts, not wanting to alienate one of the few non-military friends he had. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"Kazama, are you sure about your course of action." Holding up his hand to forestall the quick answer of his friend he continued. "Admittedly Japan is at peace, but that could easily change. I am not trying to stop you from enlisting."

Gripping the railing he continued, "Successful operations require good intelligence, I merely wish to make sure you are making an informed decision. You know quite a bit about what I am involved with. The assault on Tokyo by Leonard Testarossa insured that. You've seen the damage combat causes here in this very school." Pointing into the courtyard, he said. "That very water fountain and wall below had to be repaired or replaced."

"I have been in combat almost from my earliest memories. I have lost many friends and comrades in battle." Sousuke paused, looking up into the sky, "And on one occasion I was forced into battle against a former friend. I was the only survivor out of a team of six on that occasion."

"After the death of a teammate, one of my superiors once told me 'Every Soldier, in every nation's service writes a blank check for an amount up to and including their life'." For the first time since they came onto the roof, Sousuke looked at Kazama. "And I would hate to hear about the death of another friend."

"Every Soldier faces the chance of combat. Combat isn't fun, nice or clean. It's brutal, people die. It's a very Darwinian environment. The better Soldiers survive, the more experienced, faster, stronger, luckier. And generally it's the newer troops who die first; it takes time to get the experience to survive."

Looking intently at his smaller friend he asked. "Kazama, are you sure?"

Giving the young NCO a wry grin, Shinji told him. "Sousuke, I've thought about this since we visited my dad at the base last year." Shinji had matured a great deal in the last year. He might not have had a huge growth spurt, but he had gotten a little taller and gained a bit of mass. However, his greatest growth wasn't physical, it was emotional.

"Sousuke, seeing what happened, watching while others tried to protect the city, the school," he scuffed at the pea gravel on the roof, "me. Watching while Kyouko was hurt and not being able to help. Seeing those robots filling the sky last spring and not being able to do anything made me realize something. Somebody has to do the job. And if not me, then who? I might not be able to pilot an Arm Slave or be an Infantry Soldier or Artilleryman, but there's still a lot of things I can do."

"I've talked to the recruiters. I can be a Supply clerk or radar technician, do personnel or administrative work." Shinji sported a huge grin and crossing his arms. "Even be an NBC Soldier."

Sousuke closed his eyes and groaned, shaking his head knowing exactly what caused the grin.

Laughing Kazama went on "I seem to remember someone trying his best to prevent epidemic, and failing. I still don't know how you survived that one."

"Neither do I. It remains a mystery to me as well."

"Sousuke, I will never forget the sight of you in that chemical suit and protective mask, in the middle of the classroom, explaining that we had a contagion loose. I thought you were dead for sure that day."

Sousuke shuddered and looked over at Shinji, saying. "Kazama, you might have thought I was dead, but I knew I was. I was even trying to call for an emergency extraction."

Laughing even harder Shinji noted. "I think the only one who forgave as fast as Kaname was Mikihara Ren. Mostly because having her clothes evaporate in front of Atsunobu-kun really helped their relationship."

"As long as her father never discovers the culprit, I think I'm OK."

Regaining his serious demeanor, Sousuke returned to the topic that brought them to the roof originally and for the first time called him by his given name. "Shinji, are you sure?"

Kazama's face was just a serious as the Veterans. "Yeah, I am."

Instead of a traditional Japanese bow, Sousuke took a page from Mao and held out his right hand. "In that case, it would be an Honor to serve with you."

Taking the offered hand of his more experienced friend with a wry grin, he said "Thanks Sousuke, that means a lot coming from you."

And with that, the Combat Veteran and the raw, not yet recruit rejoined the group waiting in the classroom.

Shinji's trials weren't quite over though. Maya wasn't too amused at his surprise announcement and was the next to drag the hapless soon to be Trooper off for a chat.

They returned after a while with the understanding that Kazama would try to be stationed near Kyoto. She might not have been dating the guy, but, for some unknown reason, she wanted, at least, be able to talk to him face to face regularly. And of course, uniforms had a tendency to make a young man look good. Even if they did wear glasses.

Maybe it had something to do with what happened Monday afternoon.

* * *

Ryo and Maya were walking to the train station following a grueling day of studying for finals when they stopped in the store for drinks. Their train would be a while and the waning days of spring were getting hotter all the time. It was near 340C (950F) and 95% humidity making for a sticky sweltering day. Shortly after making their way to the coolers were the sodas and juices were located, Kazama entered with the same idea in mind.

Meeting in the aisle, they chatted for a moment about the just finished crams. The girls started heading for the checkout when a pair guys entered. There was something wrong with them mostly because of the way they were dressed. As hot as it was they were wearing something like long trench coats or dusters. Hearing the chime of the door, Kazama looked into the security mirror. Seeing the pair, he knew something was going to happen. It was way too hot for his school uniform; let alone what they were wearing.

Most of his life Shinji had been smaller then his classmates and he had been on the receiving end of more then a little bullying because of it. He had developed a danger sense. It wasn't as sensitive as Sousuke's, but it worked just fine most of the time. And it was screaming at him now. These guys were here for trouble.

_Mama they try and break me  
_

Looking around for an out of the way place to stay out of the coming trouble, he saw Maya and Ryo by the junk food section. Just as he was about to head the other way, he stopped. After everything he had seen, the first high jacking during the trip to Okinawa, the trouble when terrorists blew up part of the school trying to capture someone. (Kazama never found out who.) Watching the attack by Leonard Testarossa to capture Kaname and Kyouko being hurt in the process and the pain Onodera went through until her return. Seeing Sousuke leave to go to Kaname's rescue, even with his injuries. After all that and everything else, something clicked or maybe snapped in the teen.

_The window burns to light the way back home  
A light that warms no matter where they've gone  
They're off to find the hero of the day  
But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way?_

Making a snap decision, he turned back towards the two girls. Because of his small stature, keeping below the shelves was easy enough for him. He headed for the girls trying to remain as quiet as possible. Moving up to them from behind, he placed his hands over their mouths whispering into their ears. "It's Shinji, don't make a sound." pulling the girls down into a crouch, he told them "Hurry, head for the back." When Maya opened her mouth to speak, he clapped his hand across it again, silencing her. "Look, please, please just do it."

Right then, one of the bad guys started yelling something about a robbery. Shinji moved to place himself between the girls and the front of the store and started pushing them to the back, all the time hoping the pair in the front didn't see them. Pausing for a second to look into the same security mirror, he spotted one of the two looking around. Grabbing the girls and whispered again "Freeze." Shinji was enough of an 'Otaku' to know the human eye was pulled to movement. The tactic must have worked because the robber failed to see them in the mirror. He hissed an order at them "Go, go and don't look back. Hurry!"

_Still the window burns  
Time so slowly turns  
Someone there is sighing  
Keepers of the flames  
Do you feel your name?  
Can't you hear your babies crying?_

For a second it looked like they were going to argue, but Ryo thought better of it. Grabbing Maya's hand, she pulled her friend to the back of the store. Moving to try and keep the girls from being seen, Shinji looked around. Noting he was in the canned goods section, he picked up a couple of cans of condensed soup. Glancing into the mirror again, he saw the pair of criminals had most of their attention on the terrified clerk that was frantically trying to shove the contents of the register into a plastic bag. Thanking the Gods he was wearing his running shoes and not the hard-soled dress shoes he normally did, he quietly moved to cover the escape of the girls.

_Mama they try and break me  
Still they try and break me_

Just before he turned the corner, the girls looked back, and to their horror saw their diminutive class mate, armed with only a couple of cans of soup, moving in to an attack position against a pair of robbers armed with who knew what.

_Excuse me while I tend to how I feel  
These things return to me that still seem real  
Now deservingly this easy chair  
But the rocking stopped by wheels of despair  
_

Ryo whispered to her companion in a frightened voice, "Does he think he's Sousuke or something."

"I don't know," Maya whispered, just as frightened "but, we have to help him." Turning to go back the way they came, she felt a grip of steel on her bicep.

Looking at Ryo, she asked. "What?"

Ryo answered simply "No."

"What?" Maya hissed back. "What do you mean 'No'?"

"I mean NO. What happens in the movies when you go back? It makes it worse. Whatever Kazama has in mind, he means to it alone. If we go back and he doesn't know we're there….." Ryo trailed off.

_Don't want your aid  
But the fist I make  
For years can't hold or feel  
No, I'm not all me  
So please excuse me while I tend to how I feel  
_

Looking back at the corner Shinji disappeared around, Maya breathed for a second, nostrils flaring. Turning her head back to Ryo, she nodded and they both moved for the door to the back room.

Shinji did not give a damn about the money in the register or the goods in the store. He didn't even care if the two got away with everything in the store. What he cared about was his classmates getting away safely and the clerk and himself getting out of this without getting hurt.

_But now the dreams and waking screams  
That ever last the night  
So build the wall, behind it crawl  
And hide until it's light  
So can you hear your babies crying now?  
_

Peeking around the corner, he saw the robbers getting ready to leave when one of them looked into the back of the store and instantly his posture changed. Looking behind the counter at the monitors filming the inside of the store he spotted a door closing and knew without a doubt it was the girls. When the robber started to the back to investigate, Shinji moved.

Stepping out from his cover and from a range of less then 5 meters (16½ft), he hurled one of the cans as hard as he could. He got lucky. Just as he let go, the second man trying to see what his partner twigging on, turned his head, caught the 350g (¾ lb) can in the temple, and dropped like a pole-axed steer.

_Still the window burns  
Time so slowly turns  
And someone there is sighing  
Keepers of the flames  
Did you feel your names?  
Did you hear your babies crying?_

Out of the corner of his eye, all the second man saw was his partner dropping. He never saw the second projectile that impacted the base of his skull. Pain exploded in his head and his vision grayed almost to the point of blackout. Dropping the knife he was threatening the clerk with, he felt another impact across his upper back driving him to his knees, then a third sending him into blessed, pain free unconsciousness. He never felt the forth and last sending him to the ground.

_But now the dreams and waking screams  
That ever last the night  
So build a wall, behind it crawl  
And hide until it's light  
Can't you hear your babies crying now?_

Just as he had let the second can fly, Shinji closed the distance with the stunned criminal. Seeing the knife go flying, as he passed by he snatched up a stick from the counter that had the key to the restroom attached and slammed it in between shoulder blades of the badly dazed man. Seeing the man was still not down, he swung a second and third time. Whirling to the other criminal, he made sure they were both down to stay.

His breath coming in heaving gasps he looked down at the stick in his hands. He noticed he had hit the man hard enough to break it halfway down its' length. 'When did that happen?' Shifting his attention to the astonished clerk behind the counter he asked, "Are you all right?"

_Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try and break me_

_Mama they try and break me  
Mama they try  
Mama they try _

When the clerk nodded dumbly, Shinji said "Oh… good. Please excuse me ." he then turned and calmly headed for the restroom, used the key in his hand and opened the door and entered, where he promptly threw up. A few minutes later, the police arrived, taking the would be robbers into custody. It took Shinji about 10 minutes to pull himself together enough to remember the girls.

_Mama they try (and break me)  
Mama they try (and break me)  
Mama they try (and break me)  
Mama they try  
Mama they trrrrrrrrrrrrrrry  
_

It was reported that the two criminals were responsible for a string of robberies and the police were grateful for the assistance of the high school student in getting them off the streets.

The events of Monday had either astonished or perplexed the students of Jindai High. Astonished as in "I can't believe he did that, what was he thinking?" Perplexed as in "What was he thinking; I can't believe he did that." Either way Shinji's stock had risen dramatically. Almost everybody looked at their quiet unassuming classmate differently.

The only one who didn't was the one who had just finished shaking his hand, Sousuke. Tuesday morning, after hearing about what happened Monday afternoon, he "debriefed" Shinji. Sousuke called it an after action review. He interrogated Shinji thoroughly, questioning every decision, move, pause, choice of weapons. Everything.

Kaname nearly clobbered Sousuke for it. She only refrained from it because she knew he had a reason for what he was doing. An Otaku reason maybe, but still a reason. Once the AAR was finished, Sousuke congratulated Shinji. "That was a nearly flawless operation, Kazama. Even Sergeant Major Mao would be hard pressed to find an error. Excellent work." After hearing Sousuke praise Shinji, she nearly kissed him right there. She did give him one of her patented sunbeam smiles.

The thing most had a hard time believing was when Shinji told them he had been so scared he threw up. Sousuke backed him up saying, "Anyone who says they are not scared in combat, is either lying, crazy or a fool. And in all cases, you should beware of that person. Courage is not the lack of fear, it's doing what you have to even though your afraid."

Even Tsubaki Issei had something to say. "That took guts, Kazama. You're still a geek, but you've got guts. I'm glad you weren't hurt."

Onodera was pumped. Hearing the news about his smaller friends actions, he started getting the swelled head that Kazama avoided. Until a nudge from the pig-tailed girl beside him, that is. "That was the coolest thing I've ever heard of Shinji." he told him with a toothy grin. "I mean we expect that sorta thing from Sousuke, but you?!?!"

Maya and Ryo were the most astonished. Seeing him disappear around that corner with a can of 'Campbell's' in each hand was shocking. Both of them knew why he had gone back. 'To cover their retreat' as Sousuke would say. To protect them and help the clerk. Shinji had placed himself in harms way to help them and someone he only knew as a clerk in the store. Shinji didn't even really know his name.

Neither could hardly believe what they had seen with their own eyes. If someone had told them 2 ½ years ago when they met Kazama Shinji for the first time, that they would be witnesses to him moving to attack, not one, but two grown men armed with soup and a stick?????

The little Kazama Shinji, the Otaku, the nerd in glasses, the dating sim playing geek, who was three-quarters the size of his classmates, not only moving to attack two men half again his size, but winning. Had anyone told them this years ago they would have laughed. 'Yea, Right.'

Otaku, nerd, glasses wearing dating sim playing geek. Hero of the day. Nobody at Jindai High would ever look at the future Soldier the same.

* * *

The return of Eleanor Friday afternoon was a high point that week for Kaname. No more trains. Not nearly as much walking. No more worrying about if you forgot your umbrella. No more lugging heavy bags of groceries home. Of course, it was mostly Sousuke doing the lugging, but still that's not the point. It was also the evening that Sousuke had a surprise for her.

After they picked up the car, they immediately took her to the track. That wasn't the surprise. Once they left the changing rooms in the pits, Sousuke presented Kaname with the title and registration to the car. Kaname was taken completely by surprise; Sousuke's actions were totally unexpected. Seeing the dumbfounded look on her face, he told her. "Since all the command codes are under your authority, it seems appropriate for you to have ownership."

Looking at the papers in her hands, she saw the title, registration and insurance were all in her name with no liens or restrictions. With a quivering lip, she leapt into the arms of beau of three weeks. After giving him a crushing hug and kissing him soundly, she thanked him and hurried over to the car.

"Did you hear that Eleanor? Your mine now, isn't that great?"

Silence.

"Eleanor?"

Eleanor answered, "I was thinking Kaname."

"What? What's there to think about?"

"As I noted when we first met, I'm still questioning the wisdom of you having command authority over me."

Kaname started sputtering and after a short pause, Eleanor continued. "Did I get that right? I have been studying the files forwarded to me by Al on bantering."

Looking at the dash with a twitching eyebrow and peeved expression and with a slight growl, Kaname asked. "Who was doing the bantering?"

"Sergeant Major Melissa Mao and Sergeant Kurz Weber, Kaname."

Still growling Kaname muttered to herself, "Well I guess that makes sense." she then address the A.I. "Look I'll explain it later, for now don't use them as examples, OK."

"Order logged Kaname. And to answer your question, I am glad to be working with you again."

And like the sun coming from behind the clouds, the smile returned to Kaname's face. Settling herself into the driver's seat as Sousuke got into the passengers side, both secured the harnesses. Sousuke had Kaname drive the car lightly, with barely a squeal from the tires. He explained it was always best do so after the return of your equipment from major repair as a way to make sure the handling had not changed from the last time she drove the vehicle.

Kaname instantly noticed a difference in the way the car handled. It didn't seem to hold the road quite as well as before. Sousuke explained that the new airless tires were made from a harder compound and didn't have the "grip" as the old tires. It was a trade-off for the security of never having a tire shot out versus the extra grip of the softer tires used before. Sousuke placed the decision in Kaname's hands about whether or not to keep the new ones or go back to the old tires. She felt her heart flutter at his confidence in her. She decided to try the new ones for a while and let him know later.

Nodding his approval, he had her drive faster and faster to get used to the new handling. After a few laps, he directed her to the pits for the rest of the afternoons training. Up until now all Kaname had been learning was strictly handling the car. Now they were to begin what Sousuke called 'the hard stuff'. Offensive and Defensive driving techniques. Using the car both a weapon and a shield. After parking the car, Sousuke signed for a set of cars that had some very heavy cages around the corners of both vehicles and serious roll bars inside. Kaname didn't know it, but they would be starting with the PIT maneuver. The idea is to sling your opponents car around 180o in an effort to bring them to a stop. Performed correctly it would stop an opponents car in only a few lengths.

Kaname was about to get dizzy. After grabbing a pair of headsets, they got into the cars. Making sure they had clear channels, Sousuke had her drive at about 70kph (43mph) in a straight line. He then placed the right front of his car even with her left rear quarter making sure the guards lined up, and eased his car into hers with increasing force. Kaname spun out facing back the way she had come from. Sousuke called her over the radio, asking if she was all right. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but after seeing the effects, she wanted to learn how it was done.

Through out all of the training Sousuke had been giving her, training with firearms, self-defense techniques, driving lessons, situational awareness, an idea had been floating in the back of her mind. She was through being a victim. She was Whispered and apparently always would be. In addition, since she could not and would not wrap herself in a massive nuclear powered submarine and hide out under the oceans, then she would by the Kamis learn how to make it extremely difficult for someone to capture her. Anyone attempting to capture and use her for some nefarious purpose would be in for a very nasty surprise. They would find out that she had some very sharp teeth.

* * *

Later that night Sousuke was playing a bit before making his rounds and getting ready to go to bed. The ringing of his cell phone brought Sousuke out of his reverie. It wasn't the normal ringing for incoming calls. It was a special ringtone that alerted him to an incoming call on the communications console. He turned off the music and set the Fender into the stand. Bringing the console out of standby, tuned to the frequency required by the date/time group and opened the channel. "This is Urzu7, go ahead, over." He called in Japanese

"Urzu7, this is Urzu2, how copy? Over." was the reply. However, it was in English? Huh?

Sousuke switched languages "Urzu2, Urzu7, copy you Lima Charlie, over."

"Urzu7, Urzu2, roger, stand by for hard copy reception. Acknowledge receipt of hard copy upon completion. I repeat, stand by for hard copy reception. Acknowledge receipt of hard copy upon completion. How copy? Over."

'What, hard copy? Something's wrong. This isn't normal procedures.' "Urzu2, Urzu7, Standby." Grabbing his keys, he selected one. Inserting into a small panel in the console, he open the door and removed a set of small colored plastic snap cards. Each was numbered 1-10 and a different color. He selected one at random; it was red with a large number '9' on it. He snapped the hard plastic covering and removed a card from inside. "Urzu2, Urzu7, verify ident for hard copy reception, I sign red niner. Break." taking a moment, he continued. "Lima, Echo, Oscar, ate, tree, Hotel, fife, November, won, zero" Sousuke called out the 10-digit string of numbers and letters.

By giving the sign 'red niner', Sousuke had told whoever was on the other end of the line which snap card he had used. The ten-digit string was part of a randomly generated set of three strings. Sousuke called out the first set and the person on the other side of the line would select the same 'red niner' card and call the second set to prove they were who they said they were and the third set sent by first to do the same for second. After hearing a grumbled "Urzu7, Urzu2, Standby" from the other side he leaned back in the chair wondering what was going on. 'Hard copy, normally hard copy is only used for change of station orders. Even the orders returning me to the DaDannan before were e-mailed.

On the other end of the line, Mao was getting torqued. Not that she could really blame Sousuke; hard copy orders over the Com-sets were unusual enough to warrant verifying. Upon hearing the 'verify ident' call, the on duty commo tech immediately pulled her duty key, opened a similar compartment, and grabbed the cards inside. Finding the 'red niner' card, she handed it to the Senior NCO. Snapping the case and pulling out the card, Mao found the second line and pushed the transmit button "Urzu7, Urzu2, I counter-sign, red niner. Break. Sierra, Oscar, tree, Kilo, ate, Hotel, Quebec, seven, four, Zulu. Over."

Sousuke immediately responded. "Urzu2, Urzu7 I respond red niner. Break, niner, Tango, India, six, Uniform, zero, X-ray, November, tree, Papa, welcome to the net Urzu2. Standing by for hard copy transmission. Over."

"Roger Urzu7, hard copy transmission beginning." Nodding to the commo tech, who pushed a set of buttons while Mao waited for Sousuke's response.

After a few seconds, it came "Urzu2, Urzu7, data transmission complete, waiting for hard copy printout. Estimated completion 30 seconds. Standby."

After 30 seconds, he came back online. "Urzu2, Urzu7, hard copy received. Acknowledge"

"Urzu7, Urzu2, Receipt acknowledged and logged. Uzru7, be aware those orders did not, I repeat, did NOT originate from this command." Hearing that Sousuke really began to get worried. 'What's in those orders?'

"Urzu2, Urzu7, Roger. What's going on, Urzu2? Over."

Breaking commo protocol Mao said. "Just read the orders Sousuke, this is Urzu2, Out." And with that, Mao broke the connection. Sousuke could try calling her on her cell, but if she was sending hard copy orders through the commo set, she either could not or most likely would not answer.

Picking up the set of orders, he flipped past all of the preliminary gibberish that filled any set of military orders and got into "the meat" of the orders. By the time he was finished he was nearly trembling with rage and another emotion he identified as fear. "Kaname is not going to like this."

* * *

Sousuke was sitting on her couch leaning forward, his arms draped over his knees and his head hanging with a chemical cold pack on the back of his neck. The cold pack was a result of the first time he tried to tell her about his new orders. It required his return from unconsciousness.

He had called her earlier, explaining he had news and it was important and "imperative that she hear it tonight." So even though it was late she told him to come over. After hearing what he said originally Kaname had, for the first time in months, produced her Halisen and clobbered him.

Realizing what she had done, she stared for a moment, gasped, threw the rigid paper fan over her shoulder and ran for the kitchen for a cold pack and the smelling salts. She twisted the cold pack to break the inner bag, activating the chemical reaction. She wanted the pack ready along with her apology first.

Shattering the little glass ampoule of ammonia, she waved it under his nose. The astringent smell of ammonia snapped Sousuke awake, waving the hand holding the cloth covered glass capsule away from his face. Sitting up, he was greeted by an apologetic Kaname. She helped him to the couch and placed the pack on the back of his neck, still saying she was sorry.

Seeing he was going to be all right brought her temper back to the fore. "What do you mean you're being transferred to America? EXPLAIN SOUSUKE!"

He began to explain for the second time. "Tonight, I received a set of hard copy orders. They are strange, but the intent is, I am being transferred to America. It's the fact their in a hard copy that's worrisome. That usually means a 'Change of Station'. When I was recruited, the orders sending me to training were hard copy and when I graduated from training and transferred to the DaDannan SRT, my orders were hard copy. However, when I was assigned to Tokyo, the orders were verbal. Lieutenant Commander Kalinin had a hard copy set, but those were the action orders. Moreover, the orders returning me to the DaDannan prior to Hong Kong were e-mailed. I never changed stations. Just operating areas. For some reason I'm even being transferred out of the Western Pacific Fleet. But the orders didn't have a receiving unit." Raising his head, he continued. "I have to report tomorrow for a briefing to get the full details."

Sousuke pulled a small bundle of papers from his cargo pocket and passed them to her. Looking over them all she saw was a bunch of militarise gibberish printing that meant nothing to her. Seeing her confusion, he told her "Look near the bottom of page 6."

Flipping to the indicated page, she still saw the same gibberish, except for one thing. Her name and the words 'presence is requested'.

"Me, what do they wanna talk to me for?"

Looking up at the young woman, he had a flash. The same sort of question had been asked of Kurz Weber once, and his response made no sense at the time. With a tiny grin he answered with Kurz's response "Kaname, I am a mushroom. Do you know what people do with mushrooms?"

Puzzled by his non-sequitur, she furrowed her brow and said, "Eat them?"

And with the same tiny grin, "No Kaname, they keep them in the dark and feed them bullshit."

Kaname's jaw dropped. 'He told a joke. It was a smart-ass joke. But it was still a joke.' Smiling she took a seat on the couch beside him. Hooking her arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder, she said. "Sousuke, I don't like this."

"Neither do I Kaname. But, I think we need to go to the briefing tomorrow to get the full details."

"Oh you've got the 'we' part right."

"I'm glad you're willing to accompany me tomorrow, Kaname."

Lifting her head from his shoulder and looking at his face, she reached a decision. Standing up she went around the apartment turning off all the lights. Going to the patio door she drew the vertical blinds, but left them open allowing the gentle lights from the moon and the city to give them enough light to barely see. Approching the couch she gently, but firmly pushing him down onto the couch, she settled herself beside him and said. "I'm really sorry about hitting you before, Sousuke. I just couldn't believe what I heard and reacted."

"I understand, Kaname. It's not a problem."

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
_

And then Kaname curled up beside him on the couch, drawing his arm out and laying her head on his shoulder. For his part Sousuke had no idea what to do. So he did what he considered the smart thing. NOT MOVE! Placing her hand on his chest she muttered. "Put your arm around me, Sousuke." At her order he gently draped his arm over her shoulder. When he had done as she asked, Kaname cuddled closer and let out a contented sigh and murmured. "Relax, Sousuke, just relax."

It took a while, but eventually Sousuke did relax. He drifted off into a light sleep. Of course every time Kaname moved or made a sound, it jolted him awake. It made for a night that seemed a million years long. Sousuke wished it could last a million more as long as he got to hold her.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
_

Near dawn he felt Kaname shift, rolling on to her side facing away from him and seemingly still mostly asleep. She groped back, found his arm and pulled it over her. Once he had rolled onto his side, she again spooned back into him. Holding his hand near her cheek, his forearm lying in her cleavage, she nuzzled his hand with a content little smile.

For her the night was merely a thousand years long. An enjoyable thousand at that. She had drifted in and out several times were she never moved or made a sound. The only thing that changed was her breathing, and each time she took stock of where Sousuke had his hands. Not that she really expected him to take advantage, but it was still nice to know for sure. Not that she was adverse to a little roaming hands, as long as it didn't change into outright groping. For now. 'Wonder if he was tempted?' she thought.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
_

Opening her eyes to mere slits, she looked at the clock and saw it was close to 5AM. Smiling a bit more, she wondered what he would do. Sousuke was military through and through. And getting up at oh-five-hundred was just a part of who he was.

She felt him stiffen as he snapped awake. An evil thought went through her mind. A Cheshire grin crossed her face as she wriggled closer and closer into his embrace, deliberately grinding her butt. He froze and she knew she had the effect she aiming for. With a satisfied smile she hovered in that realm between asleep and awake, where the world seemed to be in a haze and time passed oh so slowly, yet all too quickly.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

Feeling him trying to carefully extract himself she looked at the clock again. 5:20? Not a chance! "Sousuke, I know you get up at 'oh-five-hundred'," she murmured sarcastically "but I don't get up til 7:30. I'll split the difference with you. If you try to get up before 6:30, I'm clobbering you. Understand?"

A whirlwind of thoughts flash through his head. 'I have to do P.T. and weapons checks and get ready for the briefing, but it is very agreeable laying here. But the way she keep wiggling is very distracting, is she doing that on purpose?? Still I have to prepare for the day, but I really don't want to get up. Discipline was the reason I was trying and it occurs to me she trying to manipulate me, not that I mind, but that's a habit I shouldn't allow her to start. Hmmmm' Discipline won out, mostly.

With a near whisper he said "Kaname, as pleasant as this is, I have much to do before the briefing. Would you agree to oh-six-hundred?"

Looking through slitted eyes over her shoulder at her impromptu bed warmer, she groaned and turned back. She resettled herself and muttered a sleepy "Alright."

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh  
_

Both were wearing a grin thinking they had 'won' the little exchange. At precisely 06:00 Sousuke once again begin to reluctantly extract himself from her embrace. It wasn't an easy task. With Kaname muttering a quiet "Don wanna.", he thought to himself, 'She really hates mornings.' Once he had freed himself he did a quick check of the apartment and headed for the door. He had just reached the hallway when he stopped. Looking back at the woman who had him in such turmoil, he thought for a moment. Nodding his head he went to the closet and retrieved a light blanket. After spreading the blanket across her sleeping form he knelt and whispered to her. "Kaname, I will call you at oh-seven-thirty, understood."

With a smile, she sleepily nodded and murmured "Roger, Sousuke, 7:30."

When he touched her cheek Kaname nuzzled into his hand. Chanting in his head 'discipline, discipline, discipline' like a mantra, he stood and retrieved her cell phone from the dining table and placed it on the end table near her head. After looking down at her again he exited the apartment ending one of the most enjoyable night of his life.

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

And the answer to her question about temptation? Yes, most definitely yes. But the same thing that forced him out of the arms of a beautiful young woman was the same thing that stopped his 'roaming hands'. Discipline. And discipline was the thing that, more then anything else, allowed him to protect her.

Discipline taught him to endure long days and nights on watch. Discipline made him check his weapons and do Physical Training. The weapons checks to be certain they were ready at all times. The Physical Training to ensure his body maintained peak fitness. Discipline showed him how to learn to pilot an A.S. and play the guitar. Discipline meant getting up at an ungodly hour to do the tasks necessary to protect the woman that meant more then anything in the world to him.

And if 'Discipline' was what was required to protect her, then so be it.

Authors Note

With over 8900 words, this was the longest thing I have ever written except for military reports. Once I really sat down and started this weekend, I couldn't get it to stop.

The directions I am sending the gang in, seem to me to be the most logical for each.

I mean come on, does anyone really see Onodera in Todai, one of the most prestigious universities in the nation? A smaller college sure, but Tokyo University, nope.

And unless he has excellent grades, I don't see Shinji going that way either. Shinji's father is an officer in the military and I've spent too many years serving not to know the pay scales. College is expensive and without scholarships I can't see the Kazama's affording anything besides a smaller college.

The idea of Kazama joining the Military is something I've had perking in the back of my mind for years. Also I can easily see the Japanese Government offering a similar incentive as the U.S. Army, eArmyU.

Ryo and Maya? Studious, most likely not top of the class. Hence the slightly less prestigious universities. Excellent in their own right, just not the best in the nation.

Ren? Please. Her father's Yakuza, think he doesn't have money! And you can bet her grades are outstanding.

Kyouko? Curve ball, the smaller, quiet girl that gets the scholarship.

And as for our favorite couple :D

Wait and see :p

This all started back in April/May 2006 at Fort Campbell Ky. and is the result of the coming together of several factors.

1) A four day weekend.

2) An NCO (me) and his squad of Troopies.

3) Quite a bit of alcoholic beverages. (This all led to the ideaer of a cookout/barbeque.)

4) The arrival of an unexpected late afternoon spring thundershower, driving us all inside the house.

5) The fact that most of the Squad had never seen FMP.

6) The evening ending with most of said Troopies (seriously inebriated by now) , shortly before either staggering back to individual homes or getting a ride from the SDNCO (Staff Duty NonCommissioned Officer) back to barracks, LOUD AND THUNDEROUSLY singing our strictly unofficial theme song "_You've got another thing comin'"_. Repeatedly.

7) And last but not least, me falling asleep in front of the computer (don't laugh or scoff, you've done it to.) listening to the same.

Mind you for most of those young men and women, "_Stand tall I'm young and kinda proud." _had become a way of life. These were some of the finest people I have ever, and most likely ever will, meet. It was an honor and a privilege to serve with and lead these Soldiers, both in garrison and combat. They did everything asked of them and then asked what else they could do to help.

And not temperatures ranging from 125 degrees above to 40 degrees below zero, altitude to 12,000 feet, terrain to daunt Hannibal, enemy fire, IEDs, missing intelligence reports, the midnight surprise mortar attacks or the loss of friends stopped these Soldiers from completing the "Mission". My children are the only thing I am more proud of. We all partied together, watched each others backs, fought insurgents/Taliban/Republican Guard/ sometimes each other(hehe) and bled together.

And in a few cases died together.

In the last chapter I mentioned something about the hardest job I have ever had in my life. "Notification Duty/Funeral Detail". Knocking on the door of the 'Next of Kin' dressed in a perfect, UTTERLY PERFECT, set of Class A's, while standing next to a Chaplin (Christian/Jewish/Muslim Cross/Star/Crescent didn't matter. They ALL wore green) to tell this person that their Soldier would only be coming Home one last time. When they opened the door and saw us standing there! I didn't have to say a word. They knew, they ABSOULETLY knew what we were there for. I have had to perform this sad task 4 times. And standing there, holding a stoic expression, watching while a families life fell apart was the most painful thing I have ever done.

The worst was when a visibly pregnant 20 y/o woman answered the door and I had to tell her that her husband of 3 years had been killed in Balad. I was on Rear Detachment and the Soldier was from another Brigade.

After telling her when, where, how it happened and what to expect from the U.S Army (basically anything she needed), she regained her composure, looked me in the eyes, and thanked me. I figured she would have ranted and raved, screamed denials or even physically assaulted me for some really sick joke. I must have looked completely stupefied, because she looked at me with a very sad smile and said, and I quote "At least you came to tell me in person, I've had nightmares about getting a letter or something" She spoke with excellent, though accented, English.

When I asked about calling their parents I found out that they had immigrated to the United States from Panama and both sets of parents were dead. Here was this young woman who had just lost the last of her family outside of her unborn child, and she was thanking me. It was humbling.

He was buried in a Military Cemetery near Fort Campbell, with Full Honors. And, like Mao, I thank God I wasn't the NCOIC of the Funeral Detail. Notification Duty was hard enough.

Whether you call them Troopies, Joes, Grunts or anything else, the men and women of the U.S. Army, for the most part, exemplify the best the Human Race has to offer.

One of the best ways I have ever read or heard to explain it was in an email I received, it contained the several quotes and I include it here verbatim. The title of the email was "You Could Hear A Pin Drop."

_YOU COULD HEAR A PIN DROP_

_When in England at a fairly large conference, Colin Powell (then Secretary of State) was asked by the Archbishop of Canterbury if our plans for Iraq were just an example of 'empire building' by George Bush._

_He answered by saying, "Over the years, the United States has sent many of its fine young men and women into great peril to fight for freedom beyond our borders. The only amount of land we have ever asked for in return was enough to bury those that did not return."_

_You could have heard a pin drop._

_There was a conference in France where a number of international engineers were taking part, including French and American._

_During a break one of the French engineers came back into the room saying, "Have you heard the latest dumb stunt Bush has done? He has sent an aircraft carrier to Indonesia to help the tsunami victims. What does he intended to do, bomb them?" _

_A Boeing engineer stood up and replied quietly, "Our carriers have three hospitals on board that can treat several hundred people; they are nuclear powered and can supply emergency electrical power to shore facilities; they have three cafeterias with the capacity to feed 3,000 people three meals a day, they can produce several thousand gallons of fresh water from sea water each day, and they carry half a dozen helicopters for use in transporting victims and injured to and from their flight deck. We have eleven such ships; how many does France have?"_

_You could have heard a pin drop._

_A U.S. Navy Admiral was attending a naval conference that included Admirals from the U.S. , English, Canadian, Australian and French Navies. At a cocktail reception, he found himself standing with a large group of Officers that included personnel from most of those countries. _

_Everyone was chatting away in English as they sipped their drinks but a French admiral suddenly complained that, "whereas Europeans learn many languages, Americans learn only English." He then asked, "Why is it that we always have to speak English in these conferences rather than speaking French?"_

_Without hesitating, the American Admiral replied, "Maybe it's because the Brits, Canadians, Aussies and Americans arranged it so you wouldn't have to speak German."_

_You could have heard a pin drop._

_AND THIS STORY FITS RIGHT IN WITH THE ABOVE..._

_A group of Americans, retired teachers, recently went to France on a tour. Robert Whiting, an elderly gentleman of 83, arrived in Paris by plane. At French Customs, he took a few minutes to locate his passport in his carry on._

_"You have been to France before, monsieur?" the customs officer asked sarcastically._

_Mr. Whiting admitted that he had been to France previously. _

_"Then you should know enough to have your passport ready." _

_The American said, "The last time I was here, I didn't have to show it." _

_"Impossible. Americans always have to show your passports on arrival in France !"_

_The American senior gave the Frenchman a long hard look. Then he quietly explained, "Well, when I came ashore at Omaha Beach on D-Day in '44 to help liberate this country, I couldn't find any Frenchmen to show it to."_

_You could have heard a pin drop._

_What Is a Veteran?_

_A "Veteran" -- whether active duty, discharged, retired, or reserve -- is someone who, at one point in his life, wrote a blank check made payable to "The United States of America," for an amount of "up to, and including his life." That is honor, and there are way too many people in this country today, who no longer understand that fact._

One of the reason I love to watch and read about the antics of Sergeant Sagara is that, although he isn't a U.S. Soldier, he has written the same blank check. He is a Veteran.


	22. Sore ga Ai Deshou

Chapter 22 Sore ga Ai Deshou

Her high school career was finished. She had graduated. And as excited as she was that day, she had also been terribly sad. It was last time she would ever walk those halls. Hear the tones of the chimes marking the beginning and ending of classes. Smell the board erasers while cleaning up the classroom. Listen to the babble of the student as they went about their days.

It also been the last time she would see some of those people. They all made promises to keep in touch. But all knew these were fleeting words. The girls had laughed, cried, laughed, and cried again. All in the short time of that last morning. Even the guys looked down and upbeat in turns.

Most everyone had their parents there as they walked to receive the diplomas.

Ryo's parents making such a fuss about how proud they were.

Maya's not saying much, just standing there beaming,

Onodera's working class family cheering him.

Ren's father, with his bodyguards, stoically watching, but you could just tell he was about to burst with pride.

Kazama's father standing there, proudly watching as his son walked up the stage wearing a pair of very dark sunglasses protecting his eyes after his surgery. He had scheduled the operation for the afternoon following finals. He came to school the next day wearing a bandage around his eyes while being guided by a concerned Maya and very protective Sousuke.

Anyone who thought about razzing Kazama that day changed their minds in a hurry when they saw the looks the pair were giving out. Everyone knew the amount of violence and destruction Sousuke could dish out, and after seeing Maya, they knew she would gleefully cheer him on to greater heights.

Kyouko, sweet Kyouko. Her friend, that for a long time, had suspected about the feelings between her and Sousuke. She who had demanded an update on their relationship daily. Who tirelessly tried to push the two of them together. Somehow she just knew. Her parents were waving little flags from Tokyo University grinning like fools, because no one in the Tokiwa family had ever made it into the prestigious institution before.

Andrei Kalinin arrived, maintaining his cover as Sousuke's guardian. He sat there with a knowing smile on his face. He congratulated his subordinate on his accomplishment of graduating while going on Combat missions.

Her father and sister flying in the night before, just to see the ceremony and getting back on a plane the following morning. They had enjoyed dinner at one of the better restaurants in the area the night after the graduation ceremony.

* * *

Three days ago they had placed Shinji on the train that would take him to Basic Training. Everyone came to see him off except for Onodera. He was on shift with his parents and couldn't get away. Knowing it was going to happen he said good bye the night prior.

Sousuke shook his hand again and him gave him a few more pieces of sage advice about the Military in general and Basic particular. He had been prepping Shinji for days. Thanks to the advice and help, Shinji was only carrying a small duffel containing toothbrush and toothpaste, a few disposable razors, deodorant, seven pairs of thick socks and his new running shoes , his MP3 player, cell phone and PDA with chargers. Sousuke had even gone to help in picking out shoes. The electronics had a separate bag to store them in, because he would NOT be allowed to have them in training. There was nothing else in his bag though, No extra pants or shirts, laptop, jewelry or any unneeded items.

After making a few calls and confirming some things, he told Shinji that everything else would be provided and not to worry about those things until after training and he arrived at his duty station.

Ren bowed formally and Kyouko and Ryo gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, telling him various forms of "Good Luck", causing him to blush to his hairline

Kaname was minus the kiss.

Maya waited till last watching as Sousuke placed Shinji's carry-on in the train. Looking at the ground and with a slight tremor in her voice she asked him, "You remember your promise, right? About your Duty Station?"

"Yeah Maya-chan, I remember."

Looking at his eyes, she said, "You'd better, and you'd better be careful, too. Understand?"

Shinji just nodded.

"Good." She grabbed the startled recruit in fierce hug, then kissed him soundly. The kiss lasted a moment, until the announcement that the doors were closing, when she pushed the dazed Shinji through the door and onto the train just as the doors closed. She turned and sauntered off with moist eyes and a smug look, leaving everyone else staring. Shaking their heads Ryo, Kyouko and Kaname (after a quick smile at Sousuke) tore after her.

Looking from the group to the left behind Ren he showed that while he could still be stiff, he was learning. Offering her his left arm, he said "Mikihara-dono, might I escort you to your vehicle."

She assented with a smile. "Why, Thank You Sagara-kun. You're too kind." Taking his elbow they walked to the entrance of the station where they met the rest of the group. Sousuke, knowing this was going to be hard for Kaname, stayed close and tried to fade into the background, while the girls said their goodbyes through tearing eyes. It didn't quite work out the way he thought.

Ryo, Maya and Kyouko looked at each other, nodded, then closed on the surprised Sousuke. They each gave him a hug telling him goodbye with Kyouko adding, "You two take care of each other, OK." while pressing a memory card into his hands.

Poor Sousuke was stiff as a board. Nobody had hugged him except for Kaname since he was six. So the affection being showed by the three girls caught him completely off guard. Ren just watched with her serene smile.

Once the trio was finished she stood straight and give the Soldier a very formal bow saying, "Sayonara, Sagara-kun.". Sousuke surprised Kaname by returning the bow just as formally and replying "Sayonara, Mikihara-dono." She turned and entered the rear of a waiting limo, the door held by one of her fathers retainers. He shut the door, looked at Sousuke and Kaname, bowed said, "Arigato gozitimatsu.", got in the front seat and drove away.

For the last time they parted ways, there at the entrance to the train. Ky she would probably always at least call, and maybe Ren. But she thought that she would most likely never see Ryo and Maya again baring some chance encounter. And that would be extremely chancy now. Because she was leaving. And while she might return to Japan someday, most likely she would never be back to Sengawa.

America. She was returning to America. To live. To go to college. To train her body and mind. To be with Sousuke. Kaname was under no illusions about how her father felt about her having a boyfriend. But Kaname had laid down the law. And the only real threat Shunya Chidori had, pulling her funds for college, was a moot point thanks to the briefing. She still had to make a promise to come and see him during the break and give a full accounting of the relationship between the two young adults.

Mithral had a set of orders for him and an offer for her.

After explaining what they had in mind and making the offers, they broke for lunch to give her time to consider. Sousuke wasn't given a choice. Unlike before, he either followed orders or faced the consequences. Before lunch, Kaname wasn't sure what she was going to do; but she couldn't deny the attractiveness of the offers that were made. Full scholarship including living expenses and a stipend for him and a partial scholarship covering all school expenses, such as books and labs, for her to any course of study they wanted. They also had a job for her to make up the difference. The only stipulation was the choice of school belonged to Mithral.

* * *

So here she was packing the last of her possessions in Japan. Other then the small futon they slept on the night before all of her furniture and household goods were gone, either shipped, sold or given away. Sousuke had done the same with his things as well.

He had also spent some time with a agent from Mithral Finance about his property holdings. The agent would buy or sell as needed to maintain Sousuke's financial health. One of the first things Sousuke required him to do was buy his former building and pass orders for refurbishment as needed. Once a room was inspected and deemed ready it would be offered up for lease. With 10 apartments on a floor and six floors, the building had the potential to earn the young man a more then satisfactory income.

Sousuke wasn't even really worried about the agent embezzling from him. Sousuke had offhandedly mentioned that he was the pilot of the Arbalest and then asked "Don't you live just on the outskirts of Tachikawa? That's a nice little town." The agent grayed when Sousuke correctly named the town when he lived, then paled when he figured out what the young Soldier was alluding to.

She had a large duffle bag waiting to receive the last of her clothes and a toiletries case ready to close. Sousuke insisted that all the luggage be soft-sided to make for an easier fit in the car. Everything else was packed in Eleanor already. She was dressed in comfortable, loose fitting clothes for the long flight back to the U.S.

_Tatoeba ne namida ga koboreru hi ni ha_

_Sono senaka wo hitorijime shitai kedo_

_(Even if there are days when the tears roll down my cheeks_

_I want to have your back all for myself, but)_

Mithral was providing the travel arrangements. A cargo plane would take them and Eleanor to a base outside of Yuma, Arizona. From there they would drive the rest of the way to their destination in Colorado, where they would meet up with contacts to get their living arrangements settled.

Sousuke's apartment had been completely empty for two days. He had slept in her bed the last two nights, so he didn't need to keep anything there. Frankenstein had been disassembled and shipped, the communications console sent back to Mithral storage for upgrades and reissue. And except for what Sousuke considered his minimum loadout, all of his weapons packed and shipped as well. They had a bit of a disagreement about what the minimum was, but were able to compromise and meet in the middle. Sousuke didn't tell her he had overloaded expecting the discussion. And Kaname didn't tell him she knew what he did.

_Yasashisa ha tokidoki zankoku dakara_

_Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau_

_(because kindness is also cruel sometimes_

_I lose sight of the answer the more I search for it)_

The Fender and a small amplifier was in the backseat and trunk of the car, along with the most important of their things. Her chicken alarm clock. Bonta-kun. Her photo albums with pictures of her family and friends. Sousuke's treasured picture of his former squad. His personal laptop containing a set of digital pictures of everyone given to him by Kyouko.

_Ameagari no machi niji ga mieru nara_

_Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru_

_(If you can see the rainbow in the town after the rain_

_let's start walking now, something is about to begin)_

And wasn't he just stunned when he found out what was on the memory card she handed him. Hundreds of pictures. Pictures of him, Kaname, Tessa, Kazama, Onodera, Ryo, Maya, Mitzuki, Issei and everyone else he had met. The only bad thing as far as he saw was there were very few pictures of Kyouko herself. That was the closest Kaname could remember Sousuke coming to choking up. Once he knew what was on the card, he immediately backed it up to his personal account on a secure Mithral server. Neither was worried about someone stealing anything from the car, because Eleanor was on full alert.

_Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara_

_Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara_

_(Because I have you, because I have tomorrow_

_because I can't live on all alone)_

Seeing his apartment in such a state brought back the hurt, fright and anger she had felt the last time she saw it like that, just before Hong Kong, with such intensity, she slugged him for it. She told him why she'd hit him and apologized and he said "It's not a problem."

_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou_

_I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love_

Waking up that morning, wearing her pajamas, spooned into his warmth, was delicious. Naturally he was awake long before, but he remained there for her. He woke her at 8:00 o'clock giving her an extra 30 minutes sleep, rose and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. In a feat that she could NOT understand, he exited 5 minutes later, showered, shaved and dressed except for his shoes.

_Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara_

_Sukitooru sono me no naka ni tashika na imi wo sagashite_

_Egao mitsuketai_

_(Because you know how much pain tears can bring_

_I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes_

_as I search for a definite meaning in them)_

These were the last minutes of the last hours of the last morning of the last day she would ever spend in this apartment. Three years of memories were here. Three years of waking up for school, making meals, doing homework, chatting to her friends on the phone, watching T.V., and going to bed. Nearly a fifth of her life had been spent here and she wanted to savor this time.

_Nani mo iwanai de mo konna kimochi ga_

_Kimi no mune ni tsutawareba ii no ni_

_(Although it'd be good if these feelings found their way into your heart without me needing to speak a word,)_

She took her time in the shower, letting the hot water bring her fully awake. After the water started to turn tepid, she got out and dried herself. When she finished she placed the towel, along with the panties and sport bra she wore last night in a travel bag that already contained Sousuke's damp towel and underclothes. They would stop on the way to the airport and launder the things inside before their flight.

_Sukoshizutsu machi ha iro wo kaeru kedo_

_Hora omoide ga mata hitotsu fueta_

_(The colour of the town changes little by little but_

_see, our memories have again increased by one)_

Looking in the mirror, remembering her last trans-pacific flight, she only used a bit of lip-gloss and fixed her hair into a loose ponytail. Putting on the clothes she had laid out last night. Sports bra, panties, loose, comfortable pants and baggy t-shirt. Putting the rest of her make-up in the case, closing it, grabbing it and the travel bag she entered the living room to see Sousuke packing the rest of their things. He had already rolled the futon and had it ready to travel. Handing him the travel bag, she took over and packed her pajamas and toiletries case.

_Kimi no kotoba no hitotsu hitotsu wo_

_Ima ha dakishimerareru kara kitto_

_Futari de kasaneatte iku sore ga, ai deshou_

_(Because now I can embrace every word that you said_

_I'm sure that we'll come closer to each other _

_I guess that's love)_

Sousuke placed the futon by the door next to his duffle. Sensing something, he remained at the door, waiting for her ,watching, as she looked at different places in the apartment. The balcony where she had pummeled Sousuke when she thought he was a panty thief. The kitchen where she had made her meals and snacks for herself and her guests. The living room where she had slumber parties with her friends, The place where the couch used to set, where she and Sousuke had slept side by side for the first time.

_Dare mo shiranai ashita ga matte iru to shite mo_

_Daijoubu mou nakanai de_

_(Even if a tomorrow that nobody knows is waiting for us_

_it's all right, don't cry anymore)_

Thinking poignantly to herself 'I'm going to miss this place.' she picked up her last bag and headed to the door. All that remained was turning in her keys. The building superintendent had been by yesterday evening and inspected. Not seeing anything other then the normal dings brought on by three years of living somewhere, he had given her a check for the deposit and the balance of her rent. They would stop by the bank before going to the laundry.

_Kimi to te to te wo tsunaide_

_Aruiteku zutto_

_(we'll join hands_

_and keep walking on forever)_

When she reached the door, she dropped her bag and threw herself into Sousuke's arms weeping. Sousuke had enough experience with a crying Kaname to know what to do. His arms went around her, with one hand at her waist and the other holding the back of her head, as her tears wet his shirt. She hadn't cried this bad when they parted with their friends at the train station three days ago.

_Futo shita shunkan tsunoru kimochi ja naku_

_Sukoshizutsu sodatete iku mono da ne_

_Aisuru kimochi ha_

_(It isn't something that builds up in an instant_

_but a feeling that grows a little at a time,_

_the feeling called love)_

He didn't understand why leaving this place hurt her so, but he accepted the fact that it did and tried to comfort her. To him, leaving was just a part of the "mission". When he had been ordered away the first time, his pain and anger didn't come from leaving the apartment he lived in. But, from his being torn from Kaname. For him it was like Mao said, "Home is where you hang your hat." He didn't care where he lived, as long as the place was clean, free of infestations and he could be close to her. Hell, if he could get the last, he could even forgo the first two.

_Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara_

_Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara_

_(Because I have you, because I have tomorrow_

_because I can't live on all alone)_

After a few minutes, her tears dried, but she still held her face in his chest.

"Are you alright, Kaname?"

"I'm just going to miss this place, that's all.

"I see, you know it's still not to late to change your mind."

Looking up at him and giving him a wistful smile she said, "Not a chance, Sousuke. I've got too much invested in you to give up now."

_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou_

_(I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love)_

"I am truly glad to hear that Kaname."

The clouds parted and her smile appeared, "You better be."

_Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara_

_Sukitooru sono me no naka ni_

_Tashika na imi wo sagashite egao mitsuketai_

_(Because you know how much pain tears can bring_

_I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes_

_as I search for a definite meaning in them)_

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Sousuke, I think I am."

Nodding at her, they broke the embrace. Sousuke reached down, slung the duffels over his shoulders and grabbed the futon.

She took the futon away from him saying "I can help."

She opened the door to let him out and followed. After the door closed there was a soft click, as she locked the deadbolt for the last time.

Insert Break

Authors Notes

This all started out as a one shot. How it went this far I'll never know. But after that first headbanger by Judas Priest, came "The Game Of Love" "I Can't Drive 55" and all the rest of the songs. Each chapter basically wrote itself. All I had to do was move the words from my brain to the screen.

The hardest by far, was Chapter 21 Hero. Its been a few years since I've seen some of the Soldiers of D Co. 82nd CHEM BN Fort Leonard Wood, MO, or 4th BN 123AVN USARAK Fort Wainwright AK or A Co. 4th BN 320th FAR 506th BCT, 101st ABN DIV (Air Assault) Fort Campbell KY and a slew of other units, and I miss them badly.

(:DFor those of you who cant translate that gibberish it's

Delta Company, 82nd Chemical Battalion, Fort Leonard Wood, MO

4th Battalion 123rd Aviation Regiment United States Army Alaska, Fort Wainwright AK

Alpha Company, 4th Battalion, 320th Field Artillery Regiment, 5oh6th Brigade Combat Team, 101st Airborne Division (Air Assault) Fort Campbell KY)

I suppose that the authors note in Chapter 21 was a bit of catharsis.

I shoot the shit with people and they ask questions and I tell stories. Stories about building schools or helping to dig a well in Afghanistan, the Soldiers smoking cigarettes in Saddam Hussein's living room, breaking bread with an Afgani headman and nearly having to pummel a trooper because he tried to refuse the mans food, (that's a MAJOR insult to those people, they barely have enough food as it is.), being _**volunteered **_for Arctic Survival Training. Joy, I've had to sleep outside, on the ground, when it was so cold, if you pee'ed it froze BEFORE it hit the ground. 4 nights in the wilderness of Alaska, little food, no water, make your own fire and shelter. The high temperature was minus 35o Fahrenheit, the low? Negative 55o. Eat your heart out Survivorman. Or how about the Paratrooper that lost his weapon on a jump, into Buffalo DZ (2sq miles) Fort Greely Alaska, in January, with four feet of snow on the ground. 6000 Soldiers on that exercise. No one left until it was found, 45 days later. Oh I know, what about the time I was assigned as a liaison to a German Panzer (Tank) unit, **Und I found out zhat zhey keep ze brau un ze back uf ze Panzers. ** Did you know that the Brits are the same way, they have the beer delivered to their Challengers like twice a day! It's a wonder they don't have more blue on blue incidents. (friendly fire incidents)

Like most Combat Veterans I don't like to talk about combat. Death was too close to us all. And after a while you don't know which is worse, hearing the TWHEETCRACK as a round goes flying past or not hearing it. Because if you don't hear it, it either means the enemy isn't shooting or your dead. If you ever meet someone that brags about being in combat and killing, chances are good they are either lying or psychotic. Either way, stay away from them. The worst is when someone, particularly a child, after finding out I am an Army Veteran asks, "Have you ever killed someone?" My answer is almost always the same. "I'd rather not talk about it!" Generally with a very hard glare. So please, if you come across a Vet, don't ask that question. Because anyone that thinks taking a human life is easy or a game, hasn't done it.

When I realized the third anniversary of this story was coming up, I set down and pounded out the finish. This will be the last chapter of "_You've got another thing comin'"_, but not the end of the story.

Some of the most fun I have had was watching the Disney show "Kim Possible" with my daughter. She even begged me to let her dye her hair red for Halloween one year. She was six at the time and wanted to be Miss Possible. (The ex-wife was PISSED when I did :P) The story will continue as a fusion because I can foresee a lot of weirdness in the interaction of the 4 main players Kaname and Sousuke and Kim and Ron. Mostly between Ron and Sousuke.

Imagine it, the ultimate goofball and the ultimate straight man. Both have a lot of growing up to do, though in nearly diametrically opposed fashions. I have even had the muse strike with the use of some ZZ Top and a vision of Sousuke looking over at Ron and saying "Stoppable-san, we are, as you would say, Doomed, correct?" and Ron answering with a goofy grin "Hehehe Yeah dude, we are. But MAN, what a way ta go". I find myself driven to continue the story for that scene, if nothing else.

Anyway look for the return of Eleanor, Yori, Sensei and the others as we have more fun and games with the lives of our favorite couple.


	23. Epilogue What A Wonderful World

Epilogue What A Wonderful World

What A Wonderful World as sung by Louis Armstrong

The party was still going strong when Sousuke left the hanger to take in the sultry humid night air of Merida Island with a bottle of club soda in his hand. Kaname was deep in a conversation with Mao and the subject had sent him backpedaling to get away from the girl talk. The first question out of Melissa's mouth that night was her asking if the two of them had sex yet. It had Sousuke, Kaname and Tessa sputtering and red-faced , while Commander Mardukus was wide-eyed, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin raised an eyebrow with a smirk, and Kurz led the rest of the Uzru Team howling with laughter. The good natured ribbing that followed threatened to leave the couple blushing for the next two months. The going away party had been the idea of both Melissa and Kurz as modified by the Captain.

Sousuke and Kaname, along with Eleanor, had landed earlier that day in a CH47 Chinook, one of three that were being transported to the island for shipment to the United States. The trip was interesting for both Kaname and Eleanor as neither had ever flown on a military helicopter, let alone been on board during an in-air refueling.

After landing Eleanor was stored in the hanger in Al's old spot. The ARX7 had been transported by a cargo drone to Sousuke's new posting in the States two days ago. Sousuke and Kaname were given a pair of rooms in the BEQ's for the night. They were scheduled to fly out sometime tomorrow.

An hour before dusk, Melissa knocked on Kaname's door and Kurz just barged in to Sousuke's room. Like the well-oiled machine they were, they cajoled the younger couple into presentable clothes. For Sousuke, Kurz and Melissa this consisted of the Dress Mess Uniform, while Melissa loaned Kaname a gown that brought out her eyes. The senior pair then hustled them back into the hanger where off-duty personnel already had the party started. It was a 'Dining Out'. With the arrival of the 'Guests of Honor', things got into full swing. Kaname watched with pride as Captain Teletha Testarossa draped a medal on the chest of the confused Soldier.

Just before it happened, a burly Master Chief Petty Officer standing just behind and the right of the Captain called in a stentorian voice, "**GROUP, ATTENTION." **Instantly every uniformed person in the room snapped to.** "SERGEANT SAGARA, FRONT AND CENTER." **When Sousuke heard 'Attention', he instinctively snapped to the commanded position. By now all thought had ceased in his brain and he was running strictly on training. At the command 'Front and Center', he made his way to stand directly in front of the Captain and saluted. "M'am, Sergeant Sagara, reporting as ordered."

Tessa returned the salute and when Sousuke's right arm returned to his side, she ordered, "Sergeant Sagara, About, FACE."

When Sousuke turned to face the other guests, Tessa moved to stand just the right/front of Sousuke and nodded to the Senior NCO, who thundered again "**ATTENTION TO ORDERS" **The Master Chief Petty Officer opened a small flat velvet covered box and held it to the Captain. "M'am"

Tessa pulled out a blue and gray ribbon and an attached pendent, stood directly in front of Sousuke and said, "Sergeant Sagara, for far too many actions above and beyond the call of duty to list, it is my Honor, to present you with the Medal of Valor." She reached up and draped the Medal over the neck of the surprised Soldier, smoothing the ribbon and settling the medal just below his bow tie. She didn't look up as she said, "I want to personally thank you, Sergeant. Without exception, you have been an exemplary Soldier, and a good friend." She looked up now and grey met grey. "It has been my Honor to have been your Commanding Officer."

The only people in the room who didn't know it was coming was the recipient and his girl. Sousuke was stunned. Kaname felt like she about to burst with pride for her man. The rest of his comrades stood there at Attention, silently beaming for their teammate.

Tessa looked at the rank he was wearing and with a mischievous twinkle, she asked, "Sergeant, why are you out of uniform?"

"MMMM'am?" Sousuke was completly bewildered, it was all happening too fast.

Tessa glanced around. "Sergeant Major Mao?"

Melissa stepped up to the front and saluted. "M'am."

Still with the twinkle, Tessa returned the salute and asked "Sergeant Major, didn't you inform the Sergeant of his promotion?"

Although she had a perfectly straight face, you could just tell that Melissa was smirking on the inside. "My apologies, M'am. I guess in the confusion, it slipped my mind. No excuse, M'am."

"I see." She cocked an eyebrow at the other senior NCO. "Master Chief Richter?"

"Luckily M'am, I happen to have an appropriate set of rank insignia handy."

"Excellent, Master Chief. Sergeant Sagara, with the agreement of High Command and the Mithral Council, it was felt appropriate that since you are being transferred to the United States, we should use indigenous rank."

The thunderous voice of the Master Chief sounded again, "**ATTENTION TO ORDERS." **In a merely loud voice he continued. "Having reposed special trust and confidence in the fidelity, valor and Honor of Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, by order of the High Command, with the concurrence of the Mithral Council, he is hereby promoted to the rank of Staff Sergeant. Signed Lord Edwin Mallory. Chairman of the Council."

Tessa was smirking badly as she pinned the completely inappropriate style of rank to his lapel. "You will get your uniform updated at your earliest convenience, won't you Sergeant?"

"Yeyeyes M'am."

"Good, then let's get the party really started." After saying that, Tessa removed her jacket. By custom, until the Senior Officer present removed their jacket, the party was still formal and no one was allowed to take off theirs. Afterwards was a different story. Once the Senior Officer de-jacketed, all bets were off and the party is truly launched.

That was a few hours ago. Every one congratulated, ribbed and generally teased the new Staff Sergeant. The young couple danced the slow dances, sort of. They just swayed to the music in each others arms. But he still wasn't really used to crowds, so he had take a break and stepped out into the night.

The night sky here on the island was always a source of wonder to the young Soldier. Without the light pollution that was forever present in Japan, he could clearly see the Milky Way painted across the heavens. The constellations hanging in the sky were old friends to him. Being alone like this was one of the very few times of peace for Sousuke. Most people renewed their sense of self by spending time with friends and family. But until recently, he never understood how being in a boisterous environment could do that. He never had many friends and no family left that he knew of.

_I see trees of green._

_Red roses too._

_I see them bloom._

_For me and you._

_And I think to myself,_

'_What a wonderful world.'_

So for the Soldier, it had always been spending time alone in nature that helped to stave off the madness. By a stream or the sea with a pole in hand. Walking through the wilderness after dark, listening to the sounds of insects calling or the animals that hunted and foraged at night. The birds flitting from tree to tree. This was the miracle of life that spoke to the young man. It revitalized him for the battles to come. It resurrected his sense of self that was worn away by Combat. Showed him that the world and the people in it was worth protecting, even at the cost of his own life if necessary.

_I see skies of blue,_

_And clouds of white._

_The bright blessed day,_

_The dark sacred night._

_And I think to myself,_

'_What a wonderful world.'_

Looking up at the moonless sky he easily picked out Orion and the Southern Cross. They seemed close enough to touch. He had tried for years when he was a child, never succeeded, but he had always tried. He even climbed the highest mountains he could find to try and get closer. When he reached the age of ten or so, he finally understood the stars were unreachable. It was the beginning of the walls around his heart that led to his perpetual cluelessness.

_The colors of the rainbow,_

_So pretty in the sky,_

_Are also on the faces,_

_Of people going by._

_I see friends shaking hands,_

_Saying 'How do you do?',_

_They're really saying,_

'_I Love You.'_

He had always been alone, even in a crowded briefing room. Because of his past, he never learned how to relate to people. That was changing though. Thanks to one very special person. She was showing him life itself, and he would spend the rest of his life trying to find a way to thank her. He dimly understood that opening himself up like this had the potential to be unbelievably painful. If something ever happened to her, he thought he probably would go mad. But the benefits seemed to far outweigh the risks.

Brick by brick, Kaname was pulling the wall apart. Not always with the patience of a saint, but she was getting it done. He felt a presence. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Her. He felt her wrap her arms around his torso and lay her head on his back. Laying his empty hand across hers, he looked over his shoulder, "Kaname?"

_I hear babies cry,_

_I watched them grow._

_They'll learn much more,_

_Then I'll ever know._

_And I think to myself,_

_What a wonderful world._

Her voice wafted over his shoulder, "It's a beautiful night." He tossed the bottle into a trash can as she wormed her way around to his front and inside his arms. "I am so proud of you, Sousuke. And I know how you are. In the back your mind, your wondering what you did to deserve this." She touched the Medal hanging in the center of his chest. "Aren't you?"

"I only did what I had to do, Kaname. I just did my duty, that's all."

Smiling and with unshed tears, she looked in to his steel grey eyes and said, "Melissa said that's exactly what you would say. But trust me, Sousuke. You've earned this. Through fire and strife and blood. You've earned this."

_Yeesss,_

_And I think to myself,_

_What a wonderful world._

Reaching up she cupped his cheeks saying, "You've earned this too." And she pulled him gently down and kissed him. He moved his arms to better support her as she deepened the kiss. After a timeless interval, they broke for air and she laid her head on his shoulder, fingering the medal, running her thumb across the silver face and the word 'VALOR'. "You just keep doing what you've been doing, Sousuke. Your doing fine."

_Ohhhh Yeeeaaaahh!_


End file.
